


Линия судьбы

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Out of Character, Romance, Sex Change, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Пост-гражданка. Покушение на Тони Старка увенчалось успехом. Но Железный Человек смог вернуться даже с Того Света! Правда, не без последствий.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Махровое, просто махровейшее! AU, юмор (авторский), тайм-тревел (своеобразый), попаданцы (частично), смена пола (это просто другой мир)!  
> Ну, ребята, я вас предупредила:)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую всех!  
> Эта работа - повод отвлечься от суровой и очень суровой реальности - не судите слишком строго:). Тони Старк - один из самых любимых моих персонажей (поэтому и страдает больше всего, бедняжечка!), надеюсь и вам он понравится в этой работе:)

_…Воля и свобода -_  
_Разные пути,_  
_Каждый сам себе рисует_  
_Линию судьбы…_

_С. Маврин «Линия судьбы»_

 

\- Я не понял, это что за хрень?

\- Не ругайся, человек, ты мешаешь мне предаваться меланхолии.

\- Ты кто такой? Где я? Что происходит? Или мне самому прикажешь догадаться?

\- Мелкая надоедливая букашка. Ты меня раздражаешь.

\- Я всех раздражаю, поверь. Это не новость. Лучше скажи, что за фигня вокруг, и, может быть, я отстану от тебя.

\- Ты лгун. 

\- Нет.

\- Ты не попал в Рай. Значит, ты его оказался недостоин.

\- Что? Какой Рай? С ангелами, нимбами, арфами и прочим мистическим дерьмом?

\- Грубый. И сквернословишь постоянно. 

\- Да, мне часто говорили не выражаться. Что я здесь делаю? Я что, умер?

\- Умер, букашка. А теперь помолчи – дай мне спокойно скорбеть.

\- Вот еще! Ты ни на один вопрос не ответил. С чего мне идти тебе навстречу? Отвечай, что это за место? Ад? Я должен был попасть в Ад, как мне не уставали повторять друзья и враги.

\- Для Ада ты не подходишь, смертный. Ты слишком светлый для него. А вот для Рая – непомерно замаран. 

\- Так это – Чистилище?

\- Нет. В Чистилище никто не пропадает. Там от грехов очищаются, чтобы в Рай попасть.

\- Так, где мы? 

\- Это Пустоши. Здесь нет ничего. И никого, кроме меня. Сюда попадают те, кто грешил много и с удовольствием, но по сути своей злыми не были. Однако, их нельзя направить на очищение, поскольку дурную траву рвут с корнем.

\- Не понял, весельчак. Что это нахрен значит?!

\- Только то, что в Пустоши отправляют тех, кто несет какую-то угрозу. Например, вирус бунтарства, или стремление переделать мир. И особенно тех, у кого есть на это возможности. Прямо как ты.

\- Где здесь выход?

\- Выхода нет. Пустоши на то и Пустоши, чтобы здесь растворялись в пустоте души вечных бунтарей, фанатиков и прочих идеалистов.

\- Но я не могу…

\- А что тебе остается?

\- Как ты выглядишь? Странно разговаривать с темнотой и пустотой.

\- Как тебе заблагорассудится. У меня нет постоянного облика – иной раз я начинаю сомневаться, существую ли я, но потом появляется очередной мятежник. 

\- И сколько ты здесь? 

\- Не считал. Наверное, с Сотворения Миров.

\- Печально. А сбежать не пробовал?

\- Сбежать? Но куда? И зачем?

\- Ну, в какой-нибудь мир? Пожить там в свое удовольствие, погулять, покутить? С людьми поговорить – на худой конец.

\- Ты первый, с кем я разговариваю. Все остальные вопили и проклинали. А потом убегали все дальше в Пустоши. Они быстро там исчезали.

\- О, я польщен. Руку жать не буду, вдруг у тебя ладони потные?

\- У меня нет ладоней. 

\- Какое счастье.

\- Ты и вправду хочешь сбежать? Но ведь Создатель определил тебе исчезнуть.

\- И что? Я, может, не хочу?

\- Но ты должен хотеть – такова воля…

\- Мне все равно – я уже мертв. Что он мне сделает? Я и так должен в скором времени тут раствориться, нет?

\- Ну, вообще-то, должен. Но мне этого не хочется – ты говоришь со мной.

\- Мы можем и дальше продолжать разговаривать. Особенно, когда у нас будет масса свободного времени. Ну, так что, сбегаем?

\- Куда?

\- В мой мир. У меня там дела остались незаконченные, и я…

\- Но в твой мир дорога закрыта. Навсегда. 

\- Как это? Поподробнее расскажи!

\- Ну, Пустоши, они как бы расположены ВНЕ времени и пространства – сбоку от основных реальностей. И ходу сюда живым – нет, только мертвым. Во время смерти как бы открывается мост, по которому и проходит душа.

\- Так почему нельзя попасть по этому мосту в мой мир?

\- Потому что миров много. И все они, дай слово подберу – вращаются что ли? Перемешиваются – миры и времена, пространства и вселенные. Ты никогда не узнаешь свой мир среди миллиардов и миллиардов точно таких же. 

\- Хреново. А ты что можешь предложить?

\- Ну, ты можешь обратиться с просьбой к Великой Матери.

\- Кому? Чьей еще матери?

\- Не матери, а Матери. Она – Мать всех живых миров. Именно она баюкает новорожденные миры на своих теплых коленях, она вдыхает в них жизнь, она помогает сформироваться. Обратись к ней.

\- Как? Покричать? 

\- Нет, конечно! Ты что, дурак? Прикрой глаза и представь, что разговариваешь с Матерью. Ну, и попроси у Нее, чтобы Она нас в твой мир перенесла. Если захочет – сделает. Это единственная надежда для тебя. И поторопись – времени у тебя мало – ты уже просвечиваешь.

\- Глаза закрыть, говоришь? Можно попробовать.


	2. Часть 1. Предавать — плохо!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую!  
> Некоторые пояснения:  
> 1\. Тони Старк пока думает о себе, как о НЕМ, но вслух говорит о себе, как о НЕЙ.  
> 2\. Мотивация героев - моя личная инициатива, не стоит негодовать о том, что она не является каноничной
> 
> Приятного прочтения и всех благ!

Тело болело, словно избитое. Тони очень хотел знать, что же с ним приключилось, если сейчас его чуткий нос ощущает самый ненавистный запах из всех - аромат больницы. Да и сны какие-то странные – темнота и пустота. Нет, Пустоши. И еще чей-то голос. 

\- Тони, ты очнулась! – его стиснула в крепких объятиях золотистая Пеппер. – Мы так боялись, а ты никак не приходила в сознание. Извелись все, сил нет! 

Пеппер продолжала говорить, а вот Тони, кажется, снова уплывал в забытьё. Перед его глазами проплывали разные картинки – некоторых людей на них он знал, а вот другие были чужаками. Легкая щекотка прошлась по телу и осела в разуме – это были картинки его прошлого в этом мире. В мире, где никогда не было Энтони Эдварда Старка – была Антония Эдуарда Старк. Гениальный ученый, красивая женщина и редкая сука, меняющая мужиков, как перчатки. 

Всё потихоньку вставало на свои места – 2009 год, демонстрация «Иерихона» в Афганистане, нападение на колонну, плен, побег и… падение с высоты полусотни метров на раскаленный песок. 

\- Это не совсем твой мир, - раздался чей-то тихий голос. – Думаю, Великая Мать дала тебе уникальный шанс.

\- Кто ты? – дернулся Тони. – Откуда ты… Сон!

\- Это был не сон, - все также спокойно проговорил некто. 

\- И как мне тебя звать, чудище? – простонал Старк, с трудом подползая наверх – очень уж лежать было неудобно.

\- У меня нет имени. Оно мне не было нужно. Ты первый, кто…

\- Да-да, мужчине это очень лестно услышать, - пробубнил тот.

\- Но ты не мужчина. У тебя теперь женское тело – наверное, душа, которая в нем жила, уже в Аду, - предположил Хранитель Пустошей.

\- Почему это? – Тони аж воздухом подавился. – Я-то ведь к тебе попал.

\- Ну, по некоторым соображениям, всех женщин отправляют в Ад, - отозвался Хранитель. – Чтобы не вводить благие души в искушение.

\- Покажись хоть, а то я себя идиотом чувствую, - простонал тот, борясь с желанием схватиться за голову и биться в истерике. – И без тебя знаю, что у меня теперь женская шкурка, не дави на больной мозоль! 

\- Я не прикасаюсь к тебе, - недоумение сквозило в каждом слове Хранителя.

\- Это такое выражение, - отмахнулся Старк. – Не обращай внимания. Ты что, под кроватью сидишь? 

\- Нет, не сижу. И что бы мне там делать? Ты просто голову поверни и посмотри вниз.  
Тони так и сделал. На полу сидел… ребенок. Мальчишка лет семи или, может, восьми – белокожий, черноволосый и черноглазый. Он был уморительно серьезен, даже складочками на лбу шевелил очень сосредоточенно. Тони не мог не улыбнуться – так вот, значит, как на самом деле выглядит Хранитель Пустошей в облике человеческом! И как он сразу этого не понял? 

\- И как мне тебя всем представить? – хмыкнул Старк. – Или ты умеешь становиться невидимым?

\- Нет, не умею, - помотал головой Хранитель. – Но все думают, что ты меня спасла там, в Афганистане. Я ведь воплотился рядом с тобой, когда ты занял это тело, вот они и подумали. 

\- Ну, хоть где-то не накосячили, - и откинулся на подушки. – Скажи, что мне теперь делать? У меня оставались незаконченные дела в моем мире, а не в… ЭТОМ!

\- Жить, конечно же. Так хотела Великая Мать, - и ребенок на полу пожимает плечиками. – Пока ты спал, я много думал, - возвестил он. – Я хочу имя, как у тебя.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя «Тони»? – усмехнулся Старк.

\- Нет, я тоже хочу, чтобы у меня было имя, - терпеливо пояснил Хранитель.

\- И ты его выбрал? Ну, имя?

\- Имена не выбирают, их получают в дар от родителей, - заявило чадо. – Но у меня нет родителей. Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне имя.

\- И взять на себя ответственность за малыша, который, как бы, ровесник мирозданию? – малыш строго кивнул. – Идет. Будем звать тебя – Мэтти, Мэтью, если тебе угодно. 

\- Ну, мне нравится, - неуверенно произнес ребенок. – А у меня будет фамилия?

\- Конечно! Без фамилии тебя никак нельзя, пацан, - тут же закивал Тони, чувствуя себя персонажем кошмарной малобюджетки. – Ты будешь Старком, ясно? Моим ребенком. Я ведь вроде обещал, что мы будем и дальше разговаривать, нет?

\- Да, этот вариант мне подходит, - серьезно согласился Мэтти. – Я буду тебе помогать.  
Застонав, Тони натянул на голову легкое покрывало - сдохнуть хотелось просто неимоверно! Ну почему?! Почему у него всегда все не слава богу?! Родителей убил друг его друга, с матерью он не попрощался, с отцом разругался, Стейн его предал и использовал, Ванко устроил показательное возмездие – и главное, за что? За грехи отцов! Дальше – больше! Мстители и Мандарин, Альтрон и Зимний солдат, а затем и вовсе этот непонятный взрыв в Институте, отправивший его прямиком в Пустоши! Это нормально, спрашивается?! Нет, Тони Старк ангелом во плоти никогда не был – скорее уж бесом, а иной раз бывал и порядочный говнюком, кто же спорит. Но, бля, не настолько, чтобы впихивать его в женскую шкурку! У него ведь даже воспоминания теперь есть об ЭТОМ прошлом – о всех его «приключениях» на одну ночь! Фу, кошмар какой! 

\- Скажи своей помощнице, чтобы она принесла мне другую одежду – эта плохо пахнет, - влез в его мысли серьезный детский голос. 

\- Сколько я был в отключке? – на всякий случай поинтересовался тот.

\- Двадцать три часа и семнадцать минут, - рапортовал ребенок. – Я голоден.

\- Так тебя что, не кормили тут? – поразился Старк.

\- Я спрятался, - пояснил Мэтти, перебираясь на кушетку и устраиваясь рядом с Тони. – Меня хотели отвести в какой-то приют. 

\- Молодец, - похвалил его гений. – Теперь тебя точно никуда не отправят, обещаю.

Дверь палаты отворилась бесшумно, впуская внутрь мисс Поттс и полковника Роудса в сопровождении очередного светила медицинской науки. 

\- Тони, как ты? – Пеппер села рядом с Мэтти. – А вас, молодой человек, мы уже обыскались. 

\- Не ругай малыша, он проявил завидное упорство, - ворчит Старк, ловя на себе дружеские взгляды. – Послушайте, доктор… простите бейджа не вижу, но я вполне хорошо себя чувствую, поэтому отправляйте меня домой. Сейчас же.

\- Но, Тони, как же так?! – ахнула Поттс. – Ты ведь только пришла в себя, обследование еще не завершено и…

\- Вот дома и завершим, - припечатал гений, которого так и подмывало кинуть в помощницу чем-нибудь увесистым, когда та обращалась к нему, как к ЖЕНЩИНЕ! – Вызовешь туда медиков – хоть целый штат, поняла? А сейчас – я хочу домой! Роуди, помоги мне встать!

\- Ты такая же невыносимая, как и всегда, Тон-с, - улыбнулся полковник, подходя на пару шагов. – Рад, что ты в порядке.

\- Именно, герой, в полном, - закивал Старк. – Домой хочу – сил нет! Выручай! И дитё не кормленное!

\- К слову о ребенке, - начала Пеппер.

\- К слову, Мэтти поедет с нами – я его усыновляю, - заявил Тони, с удовольствием глядя, как падают на пол челюсти и выпучиваются глаза.

\- Но, Тони…

\- Вы, оба, умолкните, - шикнул гений, глядя на печального Хранителя Пустошей. Как он там говорил – не мешай мне предаваться меланхолии? Дудки! Меланхолию ему! Щас! – Не видите, расстроили ребятёнка! Собирайтесь, живо! Роуди, помоги встать, кому говорю!

Спорить с такой Тони Старк не стали – на собственном горьком опыте знали, что если этой гениальной, прости Господи, сучке, вожжа попадает под хвост – страдают все окружающие. И, кажется, именно сейчас, упомянутая вожжа оставила яркий след на филейной части Тони. Ох, не завидовал Джеймс сейчас Стейну – тот обязательно выскажет воспитаннице все, что думает. И огребет. 

Если бы Роуди только знал, НАСКОЛЬКО ему не стоит завидовать Обадайе, он бы наверное пожалел старика. 

 

***

 

Гораздо проще разруливать проблемы, когда точно знаешь, откуда ждать удара в спину. Тони ждал, когда же у него появится возможность провести встречу со Стейном так, как он хотел – с несколькими МАРКами, вооруженными до зубов и сывороткой правды наготове. Поэтому весь месяц – точнее, два месяца, если учесть тот, который Тони пришлось провести, гоняя от себя доставучих врачей, чтобы не лезли, куда не просят – гений мастерил броню. Он настолько наловчился клепать свои костюмчики, что сейчас даже ДЖАРВИС ему удивлялся. Ха, да откуда ему знать, что будучи мужчиной, он сам – САМ таскал тяжести, паял и занимался тестированием опытных образцов! А что сейчас? Его роль свелась к руководству и внесению мелких поправок. К концу месяца три МАРКа были готовы, собраны и покрашены. А это значило, что Обадайя Стейн просто обязан заглянуть в гости – на уютный белый огонек дугового реактора.

\- Мэтти, солнышко мое незатухающее, пойди-ка в свою комнату, родной, мамочке нужно переговорить с дядей Оби с глазу на глаз, - мило скалясь, Старк, прошагала прямо к бару. – Ну что, старик, выпьем? – и плеснула водки в два пузатых стакана.

\- И что мы празднуем, Тони? – голос у Стейна не дрогнул – надо сказать, тут он держался молодцом. Только выругался, когда Антония прислала ему зашифрованное послание, в котором прямым текстом заявила, что ЗНАЕТ, кто так не куртуазно ее продал.

\- Новый виток жизни, конечно же, - закивал Старк. – Что стоишь, присаживайся, - и кивнула на кресло, одиноко стоящее по середине комнаты. – И не вздумай дергаться, иначе мои ребята тебя до хрустящей корочки прожарят.

Обадайя оглянулся и громко хмыкнул – то, что он так долго и старательно искал по всей пустыне, стояло сейчас перед ним, за ним, и слева от него – броня, в которой Тони спаслась. Только улучшенная, красивая, элегантная и изящная – у Стейна аж слюнки потекли. Ах, сколько бы можно было на этом заработать!

\- Я тебя недооценил, дорогая, - рассмеялся тот, принимая из рук воспитанницы стакан. – Нужно было сразу тебя убить.

\- Ну, а теперь – поздно, – согласно кивнул Тони. – Знаешь, когда я только узнал-а, что именно ТЫ предал меня, то хотел-а сдать тебя со всеми потрохами. Скандал закатить – с битьем посуды и обвинениями во всех грехах.

\- И что же тебе помешало? – ее обманчивой легкостью Стейн не обманывался, он видел признаки гнева и ярости настолько сильной, что она была похожа на дружелюбие.

\- Кто, – поправил Старк. – Мэтти считает, что от этого не будет прока.

\- Хм, славного ты себя сынка раздобыла, даже завидую немного, - пробасил тот, все же усаживаясь в предложенное кресло. 

\- Мне тоже нравится, - согласился гений. – Он прав, я думаю. Убрать я тебя всегда успею, но прежде, чем принимать окончательное решение – хочу кое о чем спросить.

\- О родителях? – догадался тот.

\- О них, - выдохнул Старк. – Ты имеешь отношение к той аварии?

\- Откровенность за откровенность, - Обадайя хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям. – Твой отец был мне другом. Настоящим, таким, за кого не жалко умереть. А вот ты – надоедливая выскочка, которая вечно ныла, что ей недостает внимания. Я ему еще когда говорил – сдай ее в интернат! Но нет, он тебя слишком любил и баловал! Терпел твои выбрыки, пьянство, наркотики и распутство – всё ждал, когда же ты образумишься! Не дождался. Только в память о нем я тебе помогал. Но ты снова его предала, Антония! Снова! Думаешь, я не знаю, зачем ты летала в Берлин? Что, так противно было ребенка выносить и родить? Нет, тебе ведь вечеринки подавай, Вегас c его вечными пороками, тупых быков в постели и любимый виски! Ты могла бы стать лучшим творением Говарда, а стала его самым большим разочарованием! – выплюнул он под конец.

\- Занятно, - обескураженно протянул Старк. С такой точки зрения он на проблему не смотрел. – Отчего же ждал полтора года? 

\- Не было подходящего момента, - устало отмахнулся Стейн. – Давай, натрави на меня своих бойцовых псов.

\- Что, старик, перегорел? – едко протянул Тони. – Высказался, а теперь хоть трава не расти? Не думай, что отделаешься так легко!

\- Полиции меня сдашь? – скривился тот. – Так сдай, сделай милость.

\- О, это так банально. Полиция! Фи! – веселился гений. – Не-е-ет, старик, ты мне еще пригодишься! 

\- Нет, - обрубил Обадайя, поднимая на нее больные глаза. – Помогать тебе я не стану.

\- А куда ты денешься? Ты ведь хочешь узнать, что случилось с отцом и мамой, не так ли? – и подошла ближе. – Я начала расследование, и первые данные говорят об инсценировке аварии. Ну, тебе все еще не интересно?

\- Их убили, - он горько выдохнул, а затем резко опрокинул в себя содержимое бокала. – Ах, я старый дурак! 

\- Ты поможешь мне, Стейн, - Тони подошел к нему очень близко и опустился на корточки. – Мы найдем убийц – и пусть они молятся. 

\- Найдем, - повторил тот. – Что мне нужно делать?

\- То же, что и до этого, - отозвался Старк. – Но хочу тебя предупредить, что грядут перемены. Старк Индастриз больше не будет выпускать оружие – это ясно? А еще ты дашь мне списки тех, кому продавал его – у меня к ним свои счеты. 

\- Я сам с ними разберусь, - выдавил из себя Обадайя. – У тебя теперь есть ребенок – думай лучше о нем.

\- Ты потерял право учить меня жизни, старик, - процедил Тони. – И я многозадачен-на. Десять колец – мои! Остальных можешь скарать сам, - и, впечатывая в пол каблуки, поспешил на выход. Но затем вдруг обернулся и добавил – уже тихо и немного печально. – Аборт, Оби, был необходимостью. Группы крови и резус-факторы были несовместимы. Я бы все равно не смог-ла его выносить, скорее умер-ла бы.

\- Прости, - сломленно прошептал тот. – Я не знал.

\- Никто не знал, кроме Пеппер и доктора, - кивнул ему Старк. И все же жизнь в этом теле и его-не-его воспоминания порой просто убивали – болезненно было прочувствовать их. – Ужинать будешь?

\- Да, пожалуй, - Стейн стряхнул с себя тоску и уныние. Да и виной мучиться не хотел – больше положенного. – Я останусь до завтра, ты не против? 

\- Наглеешь, значит, все в порядке, - хмыкнул Тони. – Оставайся, но не обессудь – у двери твоей комнаты будет дежурить МАРК-1, а у моей и Мэтти – МАРК-2. 

\- Как скажешь. Надеюсь, ты не станешь кормить ребенка пиццей и хот-догами? – он прошел мимо, закатывая рукава дорогущей белой рубашки. – Я приготовлю Мэтью кашу.

Тони постоял в комнате еще пару минут, потом хихикнул, закатил глаза, еще раз хихикнул и отправился на кухню, проклиная про себя новую жизнь, новое тело – и новые проблемы, вместо уже родных-привычных.


	3. Часть 2. Нянька и телохранитель

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую!  
> И вновь предупреждаю - мотивация героев, события и их трактовки - выдумка, к канону имеющая весьма опосредованное отношение.  
> Рамлоу мне кажется весьма перспективным персонажем, который в фильме не раскрыли должным образом (ах, этот хронометраж:)). В этом же фф Брока будет много - и всё на оптимистическом фоне (радуга моя любимая!!!:))  
> Ну, поехали, да?
> 
> Всех благ и приятного прочтения!

\- Нет, Пеп-с, выбирать няньку будет Мэтти, - отрезал Старк. – Давай, запускай кандидатов по одному.

\- Но, Тони, как может ребенок правильно оценить специалиста? – изумилась золотистая Поттс.

\- Солнышко, Мэтти – может, - хмыкнул Старк. – Зови.

Задуматься о необходимости наличия няни для Мэтью Тони пришлось почти сразу же после прилета в Малибу – их просто атаковали репортеры, шагу не ступить! Старка чуть не порвали на сувениры, Хэппи едва справился – чуть кулаки в ход не пошли!   
И уже дома, в спокойной обстановке все дружно решили – нужен, нужен еще один охранник. Персонально для Мэтти – помимо няни. Однако, на пару-тройку месяцев дело тормознулось – поскольку Хранитель Пустошей наотрез отказался выходить из дома. Он изучал мир – ессно с помощью его величества Гугла! Ну а Тони за это время успел собрать три рабочих костюма – и договориться со Стейном. 

Воплощенный Хранитель сидел на диванчике рядом с Тони и очень серьезно, придирчиво и крайне внимательно рассматривал кандидатов на большом экране – те расположились в комнате напротив. Агентство, с которым связалась Пеппер, прислало лучших – все, как на подбор – педобразы и психологи с кучей дополнительных умений, наработками в области инноваций в воспитании и образовании; их дипломами, грамотами и сертификатами всех форматов и образцов, характеристиками и отзывами можно было затопить пару шикарных яхт. И у Тони не лежала душа ни к одному из этих… людей.

\- Ну, что, мелочь, начнем? – Старк не боялся гнева Хранителя Пустошей, если тот решит, что его оскорбило очередное прозвище, а все потому, что почти хотел снова умереть – только бы не быть больше женщиной! 

Нет, против тела и его реакций Тони не возражал (еще как не возражал!) – все это было естественным и где-то даже занимательным, но вот в плане душевном нарисовался полный а-а-абзац. Он еще никогда СТОЛЬКО не чувствовал – причем так интенсивно. Старк себя в прошлой жизни бесчувственным не считал – все правильные эмоции у него наличествовали, и были сильными и яркими. Но, как оказалось, женщины чувствуют иначе. Хоть и гений, Тони не мог четко определить, что же изменилось в его мироощущении. Первым звоночком стал случай, когда он поймай себя на утирании слез при просмотре какой-то душещипательной мелодрамы. Вторым – когда зашел к Мэтти пожелать доброй ночи - и расчувствовался до покрасневшего носа. И что самое главное – контролировать себя было очень трудно - эмоции, буквально, рвались изнутри, выплескивались. Это утомляло.

\- Пусть этих дам просят – по одной, - согласно кивнул мальчик.

Пеппер только головой покачала – если бы она не знала что к чему, то могла бы подумать, что Мэтью и вправду Тони родной.

Первой вошла дама под сорок – чопорная даже на вид, с квадратной челюстью, губами-ниточками и ласковым взглядом голодного бультерьера. Не успела она и рта раскрыть, как ребенок твердо произнес:

\- Вы не подходите. Прощайте, - и холодно улыбнулся. Даже Старка пробрало до самого нутра.

Это Мэтти повторял всем кандидаткам – слово в слово. Некоторые пытались протестовать, обращались к Тони и Пеппер, мол, что ребенок понимает? На результат это не повлияло.

Последней была роскошная огневолосая красавица с потрясающей фигурой, снежно белой кожей и сильным гибким телом. Хищница, одним словом. И у этой хищницы было просто блестящее резюме – она даже говорила на латыни! Мисс Натали Рашман.

Мэтти поднялся с дивана и подошел ближе к Черной Вдове, разглядывая ее внимательнейшим образом. Тони похмыкал про себя – рано ЩИТ за него взялся. Интересно, кто проболтался о броне? Стейн? Случайно или нет? Фьюри Говарда знал – мог ли он быть в приятельских отношениях с Обадайей? Нужно будет проверить, и срочно!

\- Вы интересная личность, - раздался голос Мэтью. – Но вы не подходите. Прощайте, - и отвернулся. – Я хочу прогуляться.

\- Ладно, бандит, собирайся, - вздохнул Тони. – Раз уж тебе никто не приглянулся, будем искать дальше.

\- Мисс Старк, - голос у Вдовы не изменился, но, может, был еще слишком самоуверенным. – Мне будет позволено поговорить с вашим сыном?

\- Нет, мисс Рашман, - с удовольствием оскалился Старк, чувствуя мстительную радость. – Я дал-а слово, что няню Мэтти себе выберет сам. Прощайте. «И передавай привет Циклопу, ведьма!».

 

***

 

Пляж был красив – белый песок, зеленовато-синяя вода, белые барашки волн, золотисто-оранжевый свет солнца и тонкие росчерки облаков. И что самое главное - безлюдно.

\- Скажешь, чем тебе не приглянулись те очень образованные и благовоспитанные дамы? – поинтересовался Старк у Хранителя, с удовольствием зарываясь ногами в теплый песок. 

\- Они хотели меня изменить, - охотно пояснил тот. – Вы называете это насилием. 

\- Что?! – поперхнулся Старк.

\- Заставлять кого-то делать что-то против его воли – это насилие, - как маленькому объяснял Мэтти. Уморительно, наверное, со стороны смотрелось, как малыш учит мамочку. – Я чувствовал их мысли, они хотели меня изменить.

\- А мисс Рашман? – не удержался Тони.

\- Интересная, - протянул Мэтти. – Но опасная. Как паук.

Гений едва не рассмеялся – как точно подмечено, и против правды не сказано ни единого слова!

\- Смотри, Ани, там кто-то есть, - мальчик потянул Старка за руку.

\- Не зови меня так, - ворчит гений. – Я еще не привык к этой шкурке.

\- Это глупо, - пожал плечами Мэтти. – Ты ведь ничего не можешь исправить? Идем, мне интересно.

На песчаной косе, действительно, сидел мужчина – темноволосый и мускулистый. Одет он был в синие джинсы и черную футболку. В паре метров от него стоял добротный, но потрепанный байк, на руле которого висели глухой черный шлем и кожаная куртка. Мужчина лениво созерцал океанский прибой, легкий ветерок шевелил короткие волосы, а недопитая бутылка не самого дешевого виски сиротливо покоилась рядом. 

На память Тони никогда не жаловался, кретинизмом страдал по собственному желанию и исключительно выборочно. Поэтому Кроссбоунса узнал мгновенно. Какого ипического хрена ему нужно на его, Тони, земле?!

\- Это частная территория, - собственный голос показался Старку хриплым бульканьем.   
Видимо, действующий агент ГИДРЫ, и вправду крепко задумался, поскольку резкий оклик заставил его ощутимо вздрогнуть. 

\- Простите, мисс, - обаятельно улыбнулся он. – Я не видел предупреждающей таблички. Наверное, просмотрел. 

\- Ани, пусть он останется, - заявил вдруг Мэтью, дергая Тони за руку, а затем обернулся к Кроссбоунсу. – Можно мне посмотреть на ваш мотоцикл поближе?

\- Конечно, шкет, - улыбнулся тот. – Как тебя звать-то?

\- Мэтью Старк, - уведомил слегка удивленного агента мальчик, а затем обернулся к Тони. – А это моя приемная мама – Антония. А как зовут вас?

\- Брок, - покивал тот. – Брок Рамлоу. Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, - и подошел к Старку, намереваясь по-джентльменски поцеловать даме руку. – Мисс Старк.

\- Попробуй, и умрешь! - оскалился тот.

\- Не бойтесь, Ани шутит, - подал голос ребенок, увлеченно копаясь в двигателе. Зря он дал ребенку раритетный перочинный нож, ой, зря.

\- Малой, тебе разрешили посмотреть, а не разбирать, - Старк возрадовался, что можно перевести тему, но продолжал исподволь наблюдать на Рамлоу.

\- Я ничего не испорчу – система банальна и проста, - все также спокойно отозвался Мэтти, а вот агент, казалось, удивился еще больше. И было от чего – выглядел-то Хранитель сущей соплей!

\- Слушай, я заплачу за твой…, - начал было Тони, но его мягко перебили.

\- Не нужно, я могу его с закрытыми глазами разобрать и собрать, - гений подавил желание закатить глаза на это немудреное хвастовство. – Пусть развлекается, если хочет. Выпьешь?

Тони кивнул, принимая бутылку. Глотнул, вздохнул, еще раз глянул на очень увлеченного Мэтью, глотнул снова, а затем со вздохом опустился прямо на песок. 

Брок, устроившись рядом с известной миллиардершей, задумался об иронии судьбы. Позавчера его выдернули из отпуска на срочную миссию – куда-то в дивную Азию, СТРАЙК быстренько расправился с явными негодяями, промышляющими продажей людей – сугубо операция ЩИТа, а затем вернули на базу. Настроение отдыхать резко пропало, да и дней от отпуска оставалось всего ничего. Что делать? Ну, Брок решил прокатиться до безлюдного пляжа. Кто же знал, что Старк выкупила эту землю? К слову об Антонии – та сидела и с отсутствующим видом всматривалась в горизонт. 

\- Поговорим? – обернулся к солдату Старк.

\- О чем? – чуть напрягся тот, взлохматив волосы. 

\- Ну уж точно не обо мне, - фыркнул гений. – Обо мне можешь прочесть в Википедии. Расскажи о себе, пока ДЖАРВИС работает.

\- Кто? 

\- Мой дорогой помощник, и по совместительству лучшее творение после Дубины, - заявил Тони. – Мой ИИ. 

\- Искусственный интеллект что ли? – засомневался Рамлоу.

\- Зря не веришь. Вот когда он раздобудет на тебя полное досье – поговорим, - и злобно оскалился.

\- А ты наглая, - улыбнулся вдруг агент.

\- Верно подмечено, солдатик, - и Старк выразительно выгнул бровь. – Выправка у тебя военная, характерные следы на руках, обувь опять же. Ну, сам расскажешь, или мне продолжать догадываться?

\- Ладно-ладно! – хохотнул Брок, сдаваясь. – Все верно – солдат. Руковожу группой антитеррора. Только это секретная информация. Вроде как.

\- Не беспокойся, я не из болтливых. И где развлекались? – и уставился на агента. Тони хотел знать, сколько правды было в его словах.

\- Не имею права распространяться, прости, - и извиняюще улыбнулся. 

\- Все равно узнаю, - бросил Старк. – А как здесь оказался?

\- Покоя захотелось, - и подхватил протянутую бутылку. – Настроение было паршивым. Сейчас уже гораздо лучше.

\- Ани, подвинься, - Мэтти возник неслышно словно призрак. – Мистер Рамлоу, скажите, а вы не могли бы меня прокатить на мотоцикле? Мне интересно.

\- Давай так, шкет, - хмыкнул агент. – Я тебя прокачу, а ты не станешь обзывать меня мистером. По рукам? 

\- Хорошо, Брок, - тут же согласился Хранитель, нисколько не изменившись в лице. – Я заметил в двигателе одну неисправность – у вас есть с собой инструменты? 

\- В куртке в кармане возьми, - Рамлоу малёха ошалел от манеры Старковского сынка излагать мысли – Мэтью был явно не от мира сего. Ох, знал бы он, насколько прав – ужаснулся бы!

\- Что, впечатляет? – хмыкнул Тони. – Даже меня иной раз до костей пробирает. 

\- Я слышал, ты привезла его из плена? - подбирая слова, спросил Рамлоу.

\- Правильно слышал, - согласился гений. – Знаешь, обстановка располагала подумать о вечном. Подумал-а. И вот теперь это чудо через раз зовет меня «Ани», хоть я этого терпеть не могу!

\- Ни одно доброе дело не останется безнаказанным, - рассмеялся Брок. – Я вот как-то котенка на улице в дождь нашел – мелкий, рыжий, голодный, уши локаторами и хвост морковкой. Решил – возьму. На пару дней, а потом отвезу в приют. И знаешь, что? Мерзавцу уже шесть лет - он здоровый, наглый и своевольный гад, который уже перепортил всех соседских кошек. Я его кормлю, таскаю к ветеринару, разрешаю спать на своей кровати – и все за сомнительно удовольствие называться владельцем домашнего животного.

\- Ани, я тоже хочу кота, - подал голос Мэтти.

\- Лучше в зоопарк сходим, - пообещал Старк.

\- Сегодня? – казалось, Хранитель немного оживился.

\- Завтра. И я поеду с вами, - заявил вдруг Рамлоу. И, поймав возмущенный взгляд Антонии, поспешил добавить. – Ты ведь не против?

\- Против, - вредно проворчал тот. – Но, вы, кажется, все решили без меня. Обидно.

\- Глупо обижаться на помощь, - заявил вдруг ребенок. – Брок, ты обещал меня покатать.

\- Уже иду, - он не слишком старался спрятать смех за вежливым покашливанием, поскольку Антония и сама готова была рассмеяться. Интересного сыночка завела себе Старк, очень милого и воспитанного, честного и прямолинейного. Даже страшно становится, что еще может сказать этот малыш – а ведь судя по серьезному выражению мордахи – еще как может!

\- Мэтти, солнце, убьешься – домой не приходи, - придуривался гений, а затем обернулся к агенту. – Уронишь его – и лучше сразу иди топиться.

\- Обижаешь профессионала, - ухмыльнулся Рамлоу. – Может, тебе тоже захочется со мной прокатиться?

\- Губу закатай, - скептически фыркнул Тони. – Ты не настолько неотразим, как тебе кажется.

\- Ау-ч! – хохотнул тот. – Вызов принят, красавица!

\- Я что, не ясно говорю? Тебе лучше…

\- Я сам знаю, что для меня лучше, Ани, - перебил Брок. – Шкет, ты готов?

\- Жду, пока вы закончите свой сомнительный диалог, - искренне ответил Мэтью, независимо отворачиваясь. 

Старк изо всех сил боролся с желанием застонать, спрятав лицо в ладонях – Хранитель не помогал, а появление Кроссбоунса изрядно выбило из колеи. Еще и сюр ситуации выпивкой усугубил – гений, мля! 

Мысли плыли плавно и лениво, солнце припекало, ветерок освежал – идиллия и блаженство. Думать вообще не хотелось – однако, придется. Например, о том, что делать с Барнсом, который хранится в качестве живого оружия где-то у ГИДРЫ. Или о том, что стоит найти Ванко – и предупредить его месть. А есть еще и Олдрич Киллиан, который то ли уже воспользовался экстримисом, то ли еще нет. И самое последнее, но не по значению – олений бог Локи. И на какой козе к этим проблемам подъезжать? Нет, может, найти-то людей проблемой не будет – ну, кроме Барнса, наверное. А вот потом-то что делать? Уговаривать не быть бяками? Убивать? Ага, так Тор и даст своего братишку мочкануть, как же! Да и Стив за своего друга-брата кому хочешь глотки повырывает. Да и как убивать – тоже вопрос. Запереть злодеев где-нибудь, чтоб они от старости перемёрли? Хотя, кто его знает, сколько проживет супер-солдат? А бог сколько? 

\- Доллар за мысли, - Тони поднял голову и уткнулся взглядом в довольное лицо гидровского агента.

\- Всего? – возмутился тот. – Я – гений современности, а ты – доллар! 

\- Ани, а о чем ты таком думала, что за твои мысли нужно платить больше доллара? – к ним подошел Мэтти.

\- Понравилось кататься? – поинтересовался Тони.

\- Да, - согласно склонил голову Хранитель. – Но не переводи тему. Мне интересно.

\- Да, мне тоже, - поддакнул Рамлоу, присаживаясь рядом. – Приземляйся, шкет, - и поманил ребенка рукой.

\- Ну надо же, спелись, - то ли восхитился, то ли обиделся Старк. – А мысли у меня такие. Тебе, бравый солдат, сколько еще отдыхать? 

\- Дней десять, - охотно отозвался тот. – Плюс-минус пару дней. А что?

\- Нет желания немного поработать на меня? – надо сказать, Тони было жутко стрёмно предлагать такое Кроссбоунсу, но другого варианта оставить его в поле зрения не видел. А о более очевидном варианте даже думать не хотел!

\- Кем это? – Брок даже удивился немного – Старк оправдывала слухи о своей знаменитой непредсказуемости.

\- Охранником для Мэтью, - пояснил тот. – И нянькой – по совместительству. Оплата по количеству должностей, премиальные и за вредность. А то Мэтти всем нянькам на дверь указал – даже эффектной мисс Натали Рашман.

Брок замер на секунду, осознавая услышанное. Натали Рашман – маска Черной Вдовы. Значит, Романофф повалила собеседование. Вот так-так! Нежданчик, получается! Редко кто не покупался на обворожительную русскую. Ай, да Мэтью Старк! А потом он взглянул на Ани. Женщина смотрела на него испытующе, но в глубине газ пряталась ирония, будто она знала что-то такое, для простых людей недоступное. А ведь она тоже не поверила Рашман, подумал Брок. Совпадение? Или, может, это Вдова начала сдавать свои несокрушимые позиции? 

\- Ани назвала их всех педобразами, - заявил ребенок, пересыпая песок из одной руки в другую. – Пока Пеппер отвернулась.

\- Мелкий предатель, - проворчал Старк. – А ты чего ржешь, оловянный солдатик?

Брок и вправду смеялся – слезы утирал, щеки уже болели, мышцы на животе основательно свело, а перестать не мог. Перед его мысленным взором стояла великолепная Черная Вдова, хлопающая накрашенными глазами и бестолково пытающаяся что-то сказать в ответ на самый честный из комплиментов, на который способен агент Рамлоу – вы настоящий педобраз, агент Романофф! Нет, он точно ей это скажет, вот не сойти ему с этого места! А если уж говорить совсем откровенно, то Романофф порядком выбешивала командира СТРАЙКа своим снисходительно-презрительным отношением. Но ведь не всем быть любимцами Фьюри, так ведь?  
\- Спокойно, я уже в порядке, - Рамлоу стирал воду с лица. – Не нужно меня больше поливать, честно слово, я в порядке. У-у-уф-ф, вот это да! Ха, Мэтти, так тебе, значит, педобразы не по нраву?

\- А тебе? – улыбнулся вдруг мальчик. – Ты будешь за мной присматривать? 

\- Конечно, буду, - серьезно кивнул Брок, а затем обернулся к Старк. – Ани, только не заговаривай о деньгах.

\- Да как скажешь, солдатик, - отмахнулся Старк, обдумывая очередную мысль.  
Стива отыскали в 2012, а сейчас 2009. Может, стоило подсказать, где искать национальное достояние? А что – это мысль! Наверняка, это будет интересно!


	4. Часть 3. Неотложные дела

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую!  
> Ну что же, в этой части мы краем глаза познакомимся с Ванко и Киллианом. Разумеется, без сюрприза не обойдется!
> 
> Всех благ!

Брок Рамлоу сидел за кухонным столом, наблюдая за тем, как Мэтти готовит себе кашу. Мальчик был сосредоточен, сверяясь с книгой рецептов, то и дело поглядывая на приемную мать, которая что-то ожесточенно черкала в своем блокноте. Можно было предположить, что Антония Старк не мыслит существования без своих гаджетов и не расстается с паддом, однако на деле вышло иначе. Все мысли сначала заносились в потертую книжонку, а уж потом перекочевывали к ДЖАРВИСу. Странная, гениальная, неординарная, сексуальная и с некоторых пор совершенно недоступная Антония Старк продолжала удивлять. 

Сначала агент Рамлоу думал, что Мэтти – только прикрытие для иного интереса Старк к нему. И не сказать, что ему это не льстило. Реальность же выглядела несколько иначе. Ани вообще перестала обращать внимание на сильный пол, то и дело вставляя ядовитые комментарии в адрес незадачливых ухажеров и отпетых ловеласов, коих раньше использовала часто и еще чаще. 

Фьюри, узнав о провале Вдовы, порадовался, что Рамлоу оказался в нужном месте в нужное время – и срочненько переориентировал его на наблюдение за гениальной изобретательницей. Противно, конечно, но что поделаешь, если долг и прочая и прочая прямо таки громогласно взывают к командиру СТРАЙКа? 

А еще с некоторых пор Черная Вдова стала поглядывать на Брока не то чтобы совсем уж косо, но все же не скрывала своего почти патологоанатомического интереса. А все потому, что Рамлоу едва сдерживался, чтобы не назвать ее не Черной Вдовой, а Черным Педобразом – отворачивался и хихикал в кулак. Романофф это задевало!   
И вот прошло полгода с тех пор, как агент ЩИТа и ГИДРЫ жил в доме Старк, выполняя роль телохранителя – когда это требовалось, и няньки – во все оставшееся время. Антония была интересным человеком, неординарным и со своеобразным чувством юмора – в принципе, вполне во вкусе Брока, и ни будь она заданием – может быть, он бы даже позволил себе влюбиться. Как-то раз он попытался приударить за ней, но получил такой яростный отпор, что даже растерялся. А еще было обидно – такое откровенное игнорирование его сугубо и истинно мужской привлекательности серьезно било по самолюбию. А потом Брок узнал, что Ани не просто так крутиться, как белка в колесе – мечется между офисом и домом, таскается на исследовательскую станцию где-то за полярным кругом, пару раз в неделю летает в Москву и активно с кем-то переругивается по телефону. 

Все дело было в том, что Антония _вдруг_ нашла какого-то гения в Москве и помогала ему - чем, правда, Броку узнать так и не удалось. И был еще один человек из АИМ – агентства инновационной механики. Скользкий тип, который бесил Рамлоу одним видом своих прищуренных глаз, и снисходительным отношением к Старк. Антонию, казалось, это только забавляло – впрочем, у нее всегда был такой вид, будто она знает нечто важное. Секрет вселенского масштаба, не иначе!

На все сентенции, которые Брок изливал Пеппер и Обадайе, с которыми успел не только познакомиться, но и проникнуться к ним некой симпатией, те отвечали, что гениев всегда трудно понять. Со Стейном вообще была связана какая-то непонятная и явно темная история, в которую его никто не стал посвящать, что задевало. Мисс Поттс же просто поражала своей нечеловеческой работоспособностью и долготерпением. Единственным же нормальным человеком в этой страной компании был друг и телохранитель Антонии Хэппи Хоган, чуточку склонный к паранойе. С ним можно было перекинуться в карты и пообсуждать дам – посплетничать, как припечатала сама Ани, можно было спокойно пожаловаться на неугомонную изобретательницу и ее чересчур честного и любознательного сыночка, излишнее рвение Пеппер на почве обеспечения безопасности Ани и Мэтти, ядовитого Стейна, который всегда смотрел на Рамлоу так… так оценивающе, будто пощупать его собрался! Нет, и Оби, и Пеп-с, и Хэппи с Мэтью и Антонией были нормальными людьми, и где-то даже хорошими! Огорчало, что не без прибабахов! Стоило только вспомнить поход в музей Смитсоновского института на выставку, посвященную Капитану Америка.

Старк в этот день была особо язвительна – плевалась ядом на каждом шагу, шипела на репортеров, сбрасывала звонки Стейна и Пеппер, то и дело о чем-то шепчась с сыном. Отдельно стоит упомянуть о том, каким злым и недовольным взглядом Ани смотрела на фотографии национального героя – у Брока возникло ощущение, что у Старк имеются личные счеты к этому довольно таки милому парню (вспоминать о том, что Роджерс – самый страшный враг ГИДРЫ Брок не стал принципиально, ведь и он когда-то вырос на рассказах об этом герое). А потом Ани надолго застыла, рассматривая фото Ревущей команды. Особенно пристально она разглядывала одного молодого парня – Джеймса «Баки» Барнса. Агент даже поежился немного – кого-то этот парень ему отчаянно напоминал. Вот только… глаза другие. И где он мог его видеть, если на эту выставку пришел впервые? 

Фьюри шипел и давился его рапортами, которые не содержали никаких ценных сведений. О своем плене и побеге Ани говорить отказывалась, Мэтти в этом вопросе был с ней солидарен, из Роуди ничего вытянуть не удалось, поскольку полковник совершенно не доверял Рамлоу – и постоянно не спускал с него глаз, когда у него выдавалась свободная минутка, чтобы навестить подругу. Пеппер виновато улыбалась, как бы говоря, что ничем помочь не может, а Стейн только окладисто поглаживал бороду и тяжело вздыхал. 

Слухи в ЩИТе продолжали расти и шириться – о какой-то чудесной железной броне, которую придумала Старк. Однако никаких доказательств найти не удалось – ни Броку, ни другим агентам, внедренным в Старк Индастриз. И теперь на Рамлоу насел другой начальник – Александр Пирс просто слюной исходил, настолько ему приглянулась идея о чудесной броне. Приходилось кивать, как китайскому болванчику и клятвенно обещать сделать ВСЁ во славу Хайль Г! И не сказать, что Брок был ярым фанатиком ГИДРЫ, нет. Просто идея о контроле и дальнейшем развитии цивилизации казалась ему вполне привлекательной. В молодости, наверное. Да и платили хорошо. А что – каждый выживает, как может!

В тот день Рамлоу пришлось спуститься за шефом в лабораторный комплекс. И чего ему на рабочем месте не сиделось? Зайдя в помещение, пропахшее медикаментами, хлором и болью, Брок поднял глаза на того, кто основательно пошатнул и подточил его верность ГИДРЕ. Ясноглазое патлатое оружие сидело в кресле-монстре, по рукам стянутое прочными зажимами, всегда сосредоточенно-невозмутимое лицо, тяжелый взгляд исподлобья – и все же глаза Агента потеплели, когда он увидел Командира. Хорошо, что лабораторные крысы (не подопытные беленькие грызуны, а дрищеподобные бледные спирохеты с блюдцами линз на физиономиях) на Агента в этот момент не смотрели. Как и Пирс. 

Вот тут-то Рамлоу и торкнуло – он ПОНЯЛ. Понял, кого напоминал ему тот парень, Баки Барнса, фото которого так пристально рассматривала Ани Старк. Агент, которого несведущие обыватели и представители иных политико-силовых формирований прозвали Зимним Солдатом, был чика в чику тот самый Джеймс Барнс. Немного, правда, обросший, небритый, морда кирпичом, а так – вылитый. И тут Брок стал старательно вспоминать, что же об Агенте он знает, попутно кивая и поддакивая начальнику, которого развезло на очередную философско-поучительную лекцию на тему верности идеалам и слабости потенциальных противников. 

В ГИДРЕ Рамлоу числился давно – раньше, чем стал работать на ЩИТ. И за почти 30 лет Зимний совершенно не изменился. Нет, Брок знал о замораживании в криокапсуле, однако возникал закономерный вопрос – а не с сороковых ли годов Агент сосулькой отсыпается? И, вспоминая слухи, разговоры своего бывшего Командира, оговорки Пирса и просто море самых разных домыслов, Рамлоу все больше верил в то, что Агент и есть тот знаменитый друг национального героя, считающийся погибшим хрен как давно. Уверенность, которую дотоле Брок Рамлоу давил в своем зачерствевшем сердце, внезапно дала о себе знать, отвесив знатный пинок его совести. И Командир СТРАЙКА, действующий агент под прикрытием, верный солдат ГИДРЫ решил, что – баста! Он вытащит Зимнего из цепких загребущих лапок разросшегося спрута – даже если это станет последним деянием в его жизни!

 

***

 

Тони Старк устал за прошедшие полгода больше, чем за всю прошлую жизнь – точнее сказать, за две прошлых жизни. Ему хотелось успеть везде, сделать все, чтобы обезопасить будущих друзей и нейтрализовать врагов до того, как они станут врагами.   
Начал он с самого дальнего – и самого заметного. С Ивана Ванко. А все потому, что его ДЖАРВИС нашел первым. Впрочем, тот и не прятался. Нагрянув в Москву, Тони ринулся к будущему врагу, очертя голову. И с чего бы, казалось, такое рвение? А все оказалось просто – Мэтти захотел лететь с любимой мамочкой, на что «мамочка» ответила: «Как скажешь, дорогой!», и приказала собрать его вещи. Гидровский агент закатил глаза, демонстративно потер заплывшую физиономию (ибо нехрен хватать гения за задницу!), и отправился заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями. 

Тони понимал, что ГИДРА и ЩИТ им интересуются – обнаружил всех их агентов в Старк Индастриз, следил за ними потихоньку, по мере надобности кормил продуманной дезой и ждал – когда же у Кроссбоунса закончится терпение. Ведь Тони, как и обещал, платить солдату не стал – все было на исключительно добровольческой основе. Хотя, не слишком-то выходила обременительная работа – Рамлоу поселился в гостевой комнате дома, а присматривать за Мэтти особой нужды не было – пусть и в детском теле, а Хранитель дураком не был.

Возвращаясь к Ванко, стоит сказать, что Мэтью посоветовал гению быть с врагом откровенным – насколько это, конечно, возможно. Сказал, мол, предчувствие у него хорошее. Вот Старк и кинулся – с корабля, как говориться, на бал. А угодил – аккурат в тот момент, когда Антона Ванко – почтенного (ага, нифига не почтенного!) батюшку Ивана грузили в машину скорой помощи – сердечко пошаливало у старого изобретателя. Что же тут сказать - возраст, старость – не радость.

Иван был именно таким, каким его Тони и запомнил – здоровый, татуированный, прокуренный, с золотым зубами и явной сединой. 

\- Поговорим? – Старк остановился за спиной Ванко, засунув руки в карманы.

\- Ты не вовремя, - не оборачиваясь, глухо проговорил тот.

\- Невежливо так разговаривать с дамой, - так же тихо протянул Тони.

\- Замолкни, Старк, ты дама только снаружи, - и все же обернулся. – Я, знаешь ли, тоже кое-что помню из прошлой жизни.

На мгновение Тони завис, переваривая слова русского психованного гения (или гениального психа – кто же скажет?). 

\- Повтори-ка, что ты сказал? – недоверчиво вопросил Старк.

\- На улице болтать не будем – зайдешь ко мне? – и кивнул на грязный подъезд. – Или испугался?

Не говоря больше ни слова, они направились в квартиру, располагавшуюся на втором этаже. Там пахло лекарствами, табаком, паленой водкой и отвратительным перегаром в помеси с гнилостными ароматами протухшей еды. 

\- Не кривись, - хмыкнул тот. – Садись и говори, с чем пожаловал?

\- Откуда ты знаешь обо мне? – не удержался гений. – Никто подмены не заметил – даже тот, кто меня воспитывал!

\- Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, - сыто ухмыльнулся Ванко. 

\- Так ты тоже _не местный_? – покивал Тони. – Занятно. А отчего так? Или это секрет?

\- Не секрет, - отозвался русский. – Я, видишь ли, принадлежу старой вере. Очень старой. И, как бы это попроще сказать, у меня был выбор: родиться в новом теле в другом мире, или же занять место только что отлетевшей души в этом. Мне было любопытно. А с тобой что приключилось?

\- Умер, - отозвался Старк. – Насколько я могу вспомнить, меня взорвали вместе с Институтом. А потом я попал в Пустоши.

\- Ты вернулся ОТТУДА? – не поверил Ванко. – Как?

\- Поверишь, если я скажу, что разговорился с Хранителем Пустошей и уговорил его свалить оттуда вместе со мной? – улыбнулся Тони, любуясь растерянным выражением на лице здоровяка. 

\- Наверное, придется поверить, - гулко хохотнул Иван, а потом и вовсе неприлично заржал. – Ну, даешь! Свалил! С Хранителем! 

\- Я – гений, - пропел Тони, откидываясь на спинку колченогого стула и закидывая ногу на ногу. Только бы не ёкнуться.

\- Слушай, гений, - русский внезапно успокоился. – А как тебе живется в этом теле? Нигде не жмет?

\- Отвали, придурок, - обиделся тот. – Сам бы попробовал!

\- Нет, я ведь еще в своем уме, - и улыбнулся. – Так зачем ты приперся в Москву?

\- Если честно, то поговорить, - взлохматив волосы, Старк призадумался. – У меня, в общем-то, особого плана не было – посмотреть хотел, оценить…

\- Предупредить угрозу, - подсказал Ванко. – Правильно сделал – я бы тоже так поступил. 

\- А в этот раз ты случайно не собираешься меня убивать? – на всякий случай поинтересовался гений. – А то, знаешь ли, я теперь как бы мама. 

\- Мама? – невнятно хмыкнул русский. – Слышал об этом краем уха. Мэтью Старк, да? Или лучше сказать - воплощенный Хранитель Пустошей?

\- Я боюсь спрашивать, откуда тебе это известно, - признался Тони.

\- Считай это интуицией, - отмахнулся тот. – И я ничего ЭДАКОГО устраивать не стану, обещаю. 

\- И отомстить больше не хочешь? – не поверил Старк.

\- А тебе мало досталось? – ухмыльнулся русский. – Брось – я не стану воевать с женщиной.

\- Эй! – искренне возмутился гений.

\- Что, разве это не так? Сроду с бабами не воевал – и начинать не собираюсь, - буркнул Ванко. – Если это все, зачем ты приходил – свободен. 

И Тони призадумался. Получается, этот неотесанный мужлан один из очень ограниченного круга лиц, кто знает о том, КТО такой есть НАСТОЯЩИЙ Тони Старк? Это радовало и печалило одновременно. Поскольку Тони порой пугал сам себя, поддаваясь женским инстинктам, а поделиться проблемами было не с кем! Ситуацию не улучшал ухлестывающий за ним Кроссбоунс – чтоб этого шпиЁна подняло и шмякнуло, раз десять подряд. Опять же, с Мэтти не обсудишь – тот логичен и честен до отвращения, а еще ему рано напиваться. И тут – подарок! Поверхностное знакомство с Ванко он свел еще в прошлой жизни (и прошлом теле, если быть точным), а теперь появилась возможность углубить и усугубить крепкую мужскую дружбу. 

\- Вообще-то, я еще не закончил, - признался Старк. – Я ведь не знал, что ты тоже _не местный_. 

\- И что тебя интересует? – как же гения раздражала привычка людей жевать зубочистки! 

\- В общем…

\- Тебе скучно, - угадал Иван. – И одиноко. 

\- Ну… почти, - смутился тот. Сам себе не поверил!

\- Москву тебе что ли показать? – задумчиво протянул здоровяк. – Идем.

\- А твой отец? – рискнул заметить Старк.

\- А врачи о нем лучше меня позаботятся, - пояснил тот. – Да и вообще – пить меньше надо, вот и не будет бредить по поводу и без. 

\- Эм, прости за вопрос, но ты _здесь_ живешь? – и оглянулся на обшарпанные стены и местами дырявый пол. 

\- Нет, на другом конце города, - хмыкнул Иван. – Батя меня зовет только тогда, когда ему резко плохеет – все остальное время он предпочитает злиться на весь мир в одиночестве. А кстати, как ты меня нашел? Здесь, я имею ввиду.

\- ДЖАРВИС нашел, - отозвался Тони. – И давай на улице ты не будешь называть меня «он». И не смотри так – самому противно.

\- Как скажешь, Антония, - кивнул Ванко. – Имя у тебя – только на памятных плитах выбивать. Как его сократить-то, чтоб не обидеть?

\- Ани, - нехотя проворчал Старк. – Называй меня – Ани.

 

***

 

К слову сказать, Ванко оказался тем еще язвительным гадом. Впрочем, некую границу он никогда не переходил – например, не заговаривал о Говарде и Марии. Да и о своем отце помалкивал. 

Прошлявшись по Москве до глубокой ночи, Тони Старк решился на очередную авантюру:

\- Ани, не смеши народ, - отмахнулся Иван. – И не суйся, куда не просят.

\- Но идея-то хороша, нет? – не унимался гений.

\- Идея – в чистом виде, без учета жизненных реалий – да, хороша, - нехотя признал тот. – Но у тебя нихрена не получится.

\- Ты просто чертов пессимист, - отмахнулся Старк. – И ничего не понимаешь – все будет просто зашибись!

\- Вот тут ты правильное слово выбрала, Антония, очень правильное, - подхватил Ванко. – Вот толком мне скажи – зачем тебе филиал Старк Индастриз здесь, в Москве? Тебе Японии мало?

\- Вот тут ты правильно заметил, - передразнил Тони. – Маленькая страна – Япония!

\- Но и проблем с ней меньше, - расхохотался здоровяк, прикуривая очередную папиросу. – Ты просто не представляешь, с какими проблемами тебе придется иметь дело. А если загонишь сюда своих земляков – пиши пропало! Потому что в реалиях нашей непростой русской жизни они понимают еще меньше твоего.

\- Но я ведь к чему говорю, - продолжал напирать гений. – Ты сам себе людей наберешь – каких захочешь.

\- Я не хочу на тебя работать, - скривился тот. – От тебя одни проблемы!

\- ЧТО?! Какие проблемы?!

\- Ты – железный человек, - прошептал Ванко ему на ухо. – Был, есть и будешь. А я – если в это влезу – не удержусь и вмешаюсь в твои разборки. Староват я для этого.

\- Что, песок сыпется? – хохотнул Тони. – Понимаю.

\- Даже не пытайся – тебе не взять меня на слабо, - предупредил Иван, хотя уже знал, что согласится – и работать на этого гения, и пить с ним, и помогать в _не протоколируемой деятельности_. А всему виной любопытство – да, именно, простое любопытство. А кто подумал иначе - в глаз! Чтобы не маялись мыслеблудством!

 

***

 

Киллина ДЖАРВИС нашел случайно. Что тому понадобилось в Нью-Йорке – загадка, однако, будущий злодей-террорист нисколько не скрывался. И теперь Тони, одетый более чем скромно – с претензией на то, что его не узнают, сидел напротив будущего-бывшего врага и мирно пил кофе. Кофе, к слову сказать, был отвратным.

\- Что же тебе на самом деле нужно? – щурился Олдрич. 

Он не изменился с тех, пор, как Тони видел его в последний раз (дрищом только не выглядел). Гений себя не обманывал – с этим человеком придется не в пример труднее, чем с Вано («Вот только не надо меня через раз «Иваном» величать, и «Ваню» в покое оставь, тошнит от этого» - рычал русский). Тогда, в 1999 году Старк допустил ошибку, ту же ошибку совершила и Антония, а исправлять ее придется уже ему. Не то, чтобы очень хотелось общаться с Киллианом, но Тони никогда не жаждал плодить террористов.

\- Поговорить – для начала, - криво усмехнулся гений. – И извиниться. За Швейцарию. 

\- Надо же, ты все же запомнила, - едкости его голоса позавидовал бы сам Локи. – Как мило.

\- Извини, мне правда, жаль, что так получилось, - ну, это было довольно искренне. – Чем сейчас занят?

\- Работаю, - коротко усмехнулся тот. – Много разных проектов. Кстати, хочу поблагодарить – ты меня вдохновила.

\- Как-то не слишком это прозвучало, – пробормотал Старк. – Значит, все еще злишься.

\- Что тебе от меня нужно? На самом деле? – он чуть сдвинулся вперед, вглядываясь в растерянное лицо Антонии Старк. 

\- А ты не думаешь, что у меня совесть проснулась? – обозлился гений. – Я, между прочим, почти умерла. И… кое-что переосмыслила. У меня, знаешь, было на это время. И если ты думаешь, что я тебя искала, чтобы, не знаю, поиздеваться там, или оскорбить, ты не прав. 

\- Великолепная Антония Старк извиняется перед скромным инвалидом, - ёрничал Олдрич. – Событие века!

\- Это ты-то скромный? – шепотом возопил Тони. – Да ты…

Киллиан смеялся – у него было ощущение, что пружина, в которую он себя сворачивал столько времени, распрямилась. Он столько лет жаждал мести, столько планировал, исследовал, а теперь вот не знал, что сказать. Женщина, втоптавшая его в грязь, сидела напротив, морщилась, прихлебывая черную жижу, даже по запаху кофе не напоминающую, и просила прощения. Это было словно – вот бежал он до финиша, бежал, а теперь вдруг сказали, что финиш пересечен уже давно. Но тело еще рвется вперед, глаза видят мираж заветной цели, а вот разум говорит – там ничего нет, цель уже достигнута. Пожалуй, взрыв атомной бомбы задел бы его меньше, чем слова гениальной Старк.

\- Чего ржешь, как ненормальный? – шипит та, старательно пряча лицо. – Внимание привлекаешь! Если меня узнают – репортеры слетятся, как мухи на г…! Замолчи!

\- И это всё? Действительно, всё? – впервые за встречу Олдрич искренне улыбался. – Ты только для этого меня искала?

\- Сказала же, что – да! – бурчит Старк. – Ты можешь, конечно, послать меня к черту – твой выбор…

\- И не надейся! – заявил Киллиан. – Мы с тобой еще поработаем, Старк. У меня есть пара идей, которые тебе понравятся.

\- Мне уже страшно, - съязвил Тони. – Но ты, давай, выкладывай. 

\- Здесь? Ты шутишь? – мужчине было приятно видеть настоящие эмоции непробиваемой миллиардерши – сродни бальзаму на израненное сердце. – У меня от твоей кислой физиономии скоро несварение будет.

\- Не от моей физиономии, а от этой бурды, - и ткнула чашку пальцем. – И вообще, невежливо говорить даме – физиономия! У меня довольно-таки мило лицо, не находишь? 

\- Ты что, Старк, флиртуешь? – поддел ее Олдрич.

\- Тьфу на тебя, придурок! – возмутился Тони. – Флиртую! Не дождешься!

\- А жаль, - притворно взгрустнул тот. – Это было бы прекрасным завершением наших отношений.

\- Завершением? Отношений?! – еще больше распалялся гений. – Да ты… да как ты… Да это вообще ни в какие ворота! И у нас нет отношений!

\- Так будут, - хохочет Киллиан. – Ну, успокойся, ты не в моем вкусе, Старк. Но вот поработать вместе нам придется – в качестве компенсации морального вреда.

\- Ты – зло, - буркнул Тони. – Но, пожалуй, прав. 

\- Ты прямо разбиваешь мне сердце, - картинно всплакнул тот. – Я еще и прав!

\- Я тебя сейчас кофе оболью, - с приторной улыбкой пригрозил Старк. – Слушай, у меня сейчас мало времени – мой сын с телохранителем должны вот-вот вернуться с прогулки. По этому номеру ты можешь связаться со мной напрямую, - и протянула салфетку с накарябанными на ней цифрами. И не делай такое лицо – в этот раз я не обману. Слово скаута.

\- Сын? – посерьезнел Олдрич. – У тебя есть сын?

\- А ты что, новостей не смотришь? – скривился Тони. – Об этом трепались все, кому не лень – мол, Старк нашла себе в плену новую игрушку и так далее. 

\- Последний год я вообще мало обращал внимания на окружающий мир, - нехотя признался мужчина. – Но я все узнаю. 

\- Зловеще прозвучало, - хмыкнул гений. – Звони, я буду ждать, а там – договоримся. 

\- А ты, оказывается, совсем другая, - вдруг заявил Киллиан. – Не такая, как я запомнил. Пожалуй, я поторопился, когда сказал, что ты не в моем вкусе.

\- Даже не думай! – ощерился Тони. – Больше никаких мужиков в моей жизни! Ни-ког-да! Мне компанию переориентировать, сына воспитывать, а ты…

\- Да ладно тебе, Старк, я пошутил! – открестился тот. – Не переживай. 

\- Болван, - проворчал гений. – Всё, мне пора. И прекрати лыбиться, бесишь! 

Поднявшись, Тони поплотнее укутался в длинный шарф и поспешил на выход – до возвращения Мэтти с прогулки оставалось минут семь-восемь. А чем меньше знает гидровский агент, тем лучше для всех.


	5. Часть 4. Предательство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую!  
> Благодарю тех, кто читает, комментирует и помогает исправлять ошибки.  
> В этой части мы поближе познакомимся Баки Барнсом (где то прочитала, что каждый фикрайтер, который пишет в этом фэндоме просто обязан помочь реабилитировать Барнса - и это мое флаффное видение).
> 
> Всех благ и приятного прочтения!

Брок мялся, не зная, как заговорить с Ани о Зимнем солдате. Нет, ну правде же, не скажешь ведь, что, мол, Джеймс Барнс не погиб в сороковых, а был заморожен и превращен в оружие. Старк не дура все-таки, сразу начнет задавать вопросы – а откуда ему это известно, а как так получилось, а что еще нужно знать? С ее способностями она очень быстро докопается до правды – и до ГИДРЫ. А Пирс ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы заполучить Ани – он найдет повод, а не найдет, так придумает. В общем, складывалось так – тут либо говорить всю правду, либо вообще сопеть в тряпочку. 

\- Ты пялишься на меня уже минут десять, - заметил гений. – Не спится?

\- Мне надо с тобой поговорить, - выдавил, наконец, Рамлоу.

Он сел на диван напротив Антонии – та смотрела на него с явным недоумением, но еще что-то такое мелькало в глазах, будто… она УЖЕ знает. 

\- Ну, выкладывай, - разрешил Тони, а про себя все гадал, что же такое хочет ему поведать Кроссбоунс – не о своей ли службе ГИДРЕ?

\- Это о моей службе (вот удивил, да?), - он решил начать издалека, чтобы немного подготовить ее к новостям. А еще страшно было – а ну как взбалмошная миллиардерша не простит обмана? 

\- Ты случайно не о том, что работаешь на ЩИТ? – невинно (насколько это вообще возможно) поинтересовался Тони, с мстительным удовольствием наблюдая, как некультурно отвисает челюсть у двойного (тройного, вообще-то) агента. 

\- Э-э-э, а откуда ты… Как ты узнала?! – возопил он под конец, едва ли не заламывая руки (кое-как удержался!).

\- У меня есть глаза и уши, - по секрету поведал Старк. – А еще я гений.

\- Ани, но ты ведь никому не говорила об этом? – почти умолял Брок. – Это же секретная информация!

\- Это ты меня учишь хранить секреты? – ехидно осведомился гений, прикусывая губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. – Ладно, принято. Это всё, или тебе всё еще есть, что скрывать? 

Хватаясь за голову, Рамлоу решался сказать о большем, а пока он решался, Старк кивнул сам себе и аккуратно так поинтересовался:

\- Ты мне не о ГИДРЕ рассказать хочешь? – и не смог устоять – расплылся в победной ухмылке.

Если Тони ставил себе целью лишить Кроссбоунса дара речи, то все прошло более чем успешно – Брок раскрывал и закрывал рот, хлопал глазами, и лицо стало такое по-детски обиженное, что гений на секунду устыдился.

\- КАК?! – выдохнул Рамлоу с интонацией черепахи, вопрошающей у Бога за что же он её так уделал?

\- Знаешь, солдатик, - доверительно соврал Тони, вальяжно подходя к Кроссбоунсу. – Ты разговариваешь во сне.

Брок мелёха призавис. В какую-то сторону мысли думаться не хотели, а вот когда Ани упомянула…

\- Ты что, следишь за мной? – и было непонятно, то ли агент возмущен, то ли обрадован.

\- Милый, я слежу за всем, что происходит в моем доме, - и гений скабрезно оскалился, поиграв бровями.

\- Если бы это не была ты, я бы сказал, что это мерзко, - скис Рамлоу.

\- Всего лишь мера предосторожности, - открестился Тони. – Да и чего стесняться, все ведь свои. 

\- Ты – ненормальная, - Броку хотелось обидеться, поскольку свою комнату он считал… ну, своей. И лично проверял на наличие скрытых камер и всяких там _насекомых_. А тут оказывается, что все меры предосторожности – коту под гадкий хвостик. – Только не говори, что в ванной комнате… тоже.

\- Ну, я могу промолчать – тебе от этого станет легче? – совсем уж развеселился гений.

Подойдя к диванчику, Тони блаженно растянулся на нем, заложил руки за голову, а затем успокаивающе добавил:

\- Не бледней так сильно, принцесса. За всем в доме следит ДЖАРВИС – и докладывает только о том, что ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО заслуживает внимания. Садись, расскажешь подробнее, - и потянул ошарашенного агента вниз. – Давай-давай, колись, солдатик – что тебя гнетет? Вид такой, будто у тебя кто-то близкий скончался.

\- Почти, - пробормотал Рамлоу. И замолк. Надолго. 

Агент переживал кризис собственного профессионализма – и ведь даже не заметил, что Старк обо всем догадалась. К слову об Антонии – а неплохо она притворялась, молодец! Интересно, она и Черную Вдову раскусила, а? Надо будет поинтересоваться – для успокоения собственного эго. Смотря в лицо гениальной сучки, Брок испытывал сразу несколько почти противоположных чувств – от желания придушить, да яркой потребности поцеловать. Последнее отменялось по вполне объективным причинам – получить по морде еще раз не хотелось, поскольку Ани пообещала, что если он только еще хоть раз…, то кара будет страшной. Вот и приходилось сидеть, как школьнику, сложив руки на коленках и думать, как же преподнести историю о Зимнем Солдате в более выгодном свете.

 

***

 

Не на такое решение своего вопроса Брок рассчитывал, когда завел разговор с Антонией – не на такое. Как оказалось, она вполне спокойно выслушала почти тройного агента, не перебивала, не язвила (в городе сдохло что-то огромное – главное, чтобы не зеленое под кодовым именем «Халк») – а потом и вовсе позвала в свою мастерскую – святая святых, куда до этого пускала только сына, Пепс и Стейна с Роуди. У Брока вдруг возникло предчувствие какой-то гадости, ажно прямо все нутро скрутило. 

\- Смотри, - и Тони приказал ДЖАРВИСу воспроизвести видео с места аварии, в которой погибли его родители (Ох и матерился Вано, когда Старк попросил его достать запись из секретного закрытого бункера в Сибири, Тони тогда узнал очень много новых слов). – Узнаёшь?

Откуда? Ну скажите, ОТКУДА у Старк это видео? Что же теперь делать? Это просто… конец, финал, энд!!!

\- Что? Думаешь, что зря мне все рассказал? – догадался Тони. – Не зря, солдатик. У меня уже есть пара мыслишек, как вытащить этот патрон из обоймы. И ты мне поможешь. Вот только как к этому отнесется твое начальство, м? То, у которого изрядное количество щупалец.

\- А плевать! – решился Рамлоу. – Я помогу тебе…

\- А я – тебе. Бартер, милый, - и дружелюбно оскалился. – Первым делом мне нужны сведения о Трискелеоне. Ты пронесешь туда ДЖАРВИСа, а он откроет нам все двери. И мы сделаем все тихо.

\- Ты – сумасшедшая, - воодушевился тот. – Когда начинаем?

 

***

 

Оставалось лишь поражаться, как вся операция по спасению Зимнего Солдата прошла – без сучка и задоринки. Буднично даже. ДЖАРВИС и вправду был незаменим – гениальное создание гениальной Ани. 

И вот теперь Джеймс Барнс стоял в холле дома Старк и придирчиво оглядывался по сторонам – явно ждал вводной от Командира.

\- Что будем делать? – почему-то прошептал Рамлоу, склоняясь к самому уху Старк. – Дальше этого я не задумывал – я вообще не рассчитывал, что у нас все получится, если честно.

\- Вот поэтому я – гений, а ты на подхвате, - припечатал Тони. – У меня есть план, но только посмей вмешаться, и я за себя не ручаюсь, - прошипел он. – И отлипни ты от меня, ради Бога!

\- Солдат, - Брок даже вздрогнул, до чего изменился всегда язвительный голос Антонии – столько власти в нем прозвучало, столько повелительных нот, что ослушаться было просто немыслимо. – Слушай меня, Солдат: _желание, ржавый, семнадцать, рассвет, печь, девять, добросердечный, возвращение на родину, один, товарный вагон_ , - каждое слово будто вбивало очередной гвоздь в крышку гроба. 

Джеймс дергался, пытаясь сойти с места и не мог, а вот Тони потихоньку паниковал. Если он ошибся, то итог будет плачевным. _Господи Боже, пусть я и вправду окажусь гением_ , - думал Старк.

\- Какой приказ? - Зимний Солдат больше не сомневался – у него появился новый хозяин. А вот Джеймс Барнс плакал кровавыми слезами, поскольку ЭТИ СЛОВА обещали лишь чью-то скорую смерть. 

\- Слушай, - повторил Тони. – Смотри мне в глаза и слушай: **Т** айна, **Ы** рбан, **С** ила, **В** одоворот, **О** гонь, **Б** оец, **О** бман, **Д** екабрь, **Е** динство, **Н** адежда.

Как только женщина закончила говорить, в голове Барнса будто сверхновая взорвалась. Он почувствовал, что падает, но боялся закрыть глаза – и смотрел. Она была красивой – особенно глаза, такие теплые, карие, полные искреннего беспокойства. 

\- Да чего ты встал там, как истукан?! – возопил Тони. – Мне его что, одной до дивана волочить?! 

Брок подорвался мгновенно – подхватил осевшего медузой Зимнего, усадил его, воды подсунул. Солдат пил жадно, будто никогда ничего приятнее не делал – и все смотрел, просто глаз не спускал с Ани. Сначала это умилило. Но минут через десять начало побешивать.

\- Что ты сделала? – спросил, наконец, Рамлоу, валясь на диван рядом со Старк.

\- Ну, это как в магии – нужно правильно оформить посыл. Как-то Вано мне сказал, что «ларчик открывается просто». Я подумала – бред какой, пока до меня не дошло – а ведь и вправду всё просто. Нужно лишь правильно выбрать тон, слова, настроить эмоциональную реакцию и…

\- Просто? – неверяще возопил тот. – Будь это просто…

\- А ты сам пробовал? – парировал Тони. – Я готова об заклад побиться, что никто и никогда не думал, что эту проблему можно решить ПРОСТО. Послушай, Брок, - он впервые назвал его по имени, - его кодировку создавали давно – когда НЛП был лишь экспериментальным методом. СЛОЖНО в такой ситуации быть просто не могло – те, кто создал Солдата, действовали наугад – и вдруг добились успеха! Думаешь, они стали бы что-то менять, если не были уверены в результате? Лучшее, друг мой недоверчивый - это враг хорошего. Я думаю, что они решили так – все работает, и ладно, как бы хуже не сделать! И хватит на меня ТАК смотреть!

\- Что это были за слова? – тяжело вздохнув, Рамлоу с силой растер лицо, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от ощущения звездеца, прошедшего стороной.

\- Главное не слова, а посыл, - устало отозвался Старк. – И простота – мать гениальности. Я лишь сказала ему, что он свободен – и всё.

\- Ты не это сказала! – возмутился Брок.

\- В слова вслушайся, дебил! – вконец обозлился Тони. - **Т** айна, **Ы** рбан, **С** ила, **В** одоворот, **О** гонь, **Б** оец, **О** бман, **Д** екабрь, **Е** динство, **Н** адежда. Сложи первые буквы – и получишь результат. Простейшая техника!

\- Я не побоюсь тебя выпороть, Ани, вот честное скаутское, - процедил тот, яростно сверкая глазами. – А если бы не сработало?! Если бы Зимний тебя…

\- Но все в порядке, так? – невинно хлопая глазами, заявил Старк. – И только посмей поднять на меня руку – в тот же день протянешь ноги!

\- Я просто за тебя испугался, - обреченно выдохнул Брок, с горестным вздохом поднимаясь. – Прости, если для тебя это так неприятно, - и вышел в коридор шаркающей стариковской походкой.

\- Или за ним, - Тони вздрогнул, когда его руки коснулись металлические пальцы Солдата. – Он ведь беспокоился.

\- Как ты? – Тони стряхнул с себя рефлексивные мысли, переходя в деловой режим. – Ничего не болит? Не тянет никого убить? 

\- Я свободен, - с блаженно улыбкой поведал Барнс. – Поговори с ним.

\- Иди-ка ты… Впрочем, лучше отлежись, - фыркнул Тони, нехотя поднимаясь. Перед Броком и вправду следовало извиниться – негоже это, так изводить друзей. Даже если это друзья поневоле. 

Мысли Тони витали где-то далеко, подыскивая правильные слова, поэтому он даже удивиться не успел, когда сильные руки сграбастали его, прижали к стене, а к губам прижались в ошеломляющем поцелуе губы Рамлоу. Тело, словно бы почувствовав слабину, охотно отвечало на ласку, крепче прижимаясь в ответ. Ощутив свободу, руки будто сами обвились вокруг его шеи, а пальцы зарылись в волосы на затылке. Тони застонал – вернее не он, его тело, истосковавшееся по немудреной нежности. А вот когда бесстыжие руки заползли под футболку, сминая податливую плоть, Тони очнулся.

Вырвавшись из цепких объятий, гений убежал к себе в комнату – в чувствах его царил полный раздрай, губы горели, дыхание сбилось, сердце билось где-то у горла, а ноги совсем отказывались держать. Тони пытался заставить себя испытывать отвращение, но у него ничего не получалось – вся его женская сущность восстала на тиранию мужского разума. И победила.

Всхлипывая и размазывая по лицу слезы, Тони Старк прощался с собой – таким, каким он себя помнил. И ему было невдомек, что завтра наступит новый день, и все произошедшее уже не будет казаться таким страшным. Зато голову в нем поднимет ЛЮБОПЫТСТВО.

Предательство. Как оказалось, предатели притягиваются друг к другу. Стейн, Брок и теперь Антония. Один предал друга, второй – дело своей жизни, а Тони – Тони предало собственное взбесившееся тело! 

Какая ирония!


	6. Часть 5. Снежный ком

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем привет! Простите за опоздание - работа такая:)  
> В этой части мы станем свидетелями шантажа с благородной целью.  
> Надеюсь, вы не останетесь равнодушны (и безмолвны)!
> 
> Всех всем благ и отличного настроения!

Шел 2010 год от Рождества Христова – уже позади и День Благодарения, и само Рождество и Новый Год, который отпраздновали в Москве. Приближался первомай. Обстановка в доме Старка накалялась и накалялась, поскольку Тони был человеком не только гениальным, но и упертым до невозможности. И если Брок думал, что сногсшибательный поцелуй в коридоре что-то изменит между ним и неугомонной Антонией, он глубоко ошибся. 

Ани появилась на кухне спустя пару часов после _инцидента_ – вела себя так, будто ничего из рук вон выходящего не произошло, смотрела нагло и почти злобно. Брок приуныл. Сначала, но потом собрался и решил: будет завоевывать! И пусть ЩИТ и ГИДРА идут лесом – далеким, черным и запретным.

С тех самых пор Тони не знал покоя, поскольку Рамлоу решил взять его измором - в ход шло все: подарки и прогулки, первые у Тони рука не поднималась выбросить, а второе – было просто приятно прогуляться, например, по пляжу, или там, просто по городу. Брок не давил и не настаивал – просто смотрел, а у Тони внутренности от этого взгляда скручивало – в самом приятном смысле. Гений злился на себя, плевался ядом, но ухажер, казалось, этого вообще не замечает! Это так раздражало – и с другой стороны очень радовало, но Тони даже от себя эти мысли прятал.

Стейн, Пеппер и Мэтти отчего-то вдруг резко возлюбили Рамлоу – фигурально, конечно же! И вовсю сводничали, попрятав глаза и ковыряя пол носками ботинок. Вано ржал, как конь, как только Тони пожаловался ему на самоуправство со стороны семьи и друзей, а потом посоветовал не заморачиваться и получать удовольствие от жизни. Пообещав Сибирской Язве все кары небесные, Старк решил отомстить. Ну, как отомстить – просто отправил в Московский филиал Старк Индастриз специалиста по оптимизации деятельности. Сидя у себя в мастерской и втихую потирая ручонки, гений даже и предположить не мог, чем обернется его продуманная мстя. 

Сказать по правде, Пеппер не была рада очередному взбрыку Антонии – ну, не хотелось ей ехать в далекую Россию, в какой-то там филиал, когда в головном офисе и так черт знает что творится! Но Старк умела настоять на своем. И вот мисс Поттс, оторванная от любимого рабочего места и привычного распорядка дня, терпеливо ожидает встречи с неким Иваном Ванко – по словам Ани, той еще криминальной мордой. Пеппер никогда не судила о людях по внешности – не было у нее такой пагубной привычки, поэтому здоровенного детину она поприветствовала добродушной улыбкой и теплым взглядом.

Тони потом не раз корил себя за дурость, когда его золотистая подруга Пеп-с, по два или три раза на неделе летала к своему русскому медведю, называя Ивана очень милым и романтичным мужчиной. Фу-у-у! И ведь не этого Старк добивался, а вышло – как говорил сам Ванко – широким кверху. И ничего уже не поделаешь – приходится теперь слушать тихие тоскливые вздохи Поттс, а потом то же самое наблюдать со стороны Вано. Ох, как же это злило! Но еще больше Тони завидовал – и старательно заталкивал эти мысли как можно дальше в подсознание. Подсознание всеми силами противилось такому насилию и изощренно мстило, посылая яркие и реалистичные сны, от которых кидало в жар.

Радовал только Роуди, который все еще подозрительно косился на Брока. Хорошо, что он не знал ВСЕЙ горькой правды – о том, что Рамлоу работает на ЩИТ, Старк ему поведал, но о ГИДРЕ отчего-то решил умолчать. 

К слову о ЩИТе и незабвенной ГИДРЕ. Тут ситуация еще решалась, поскольку Пирс рвал и метал – у него прямо из-под носа спёрли лучшего Агента, безотказное оружие, а никто – НИКТО не мог сказать, кто же это сделал! А главное – КАК?! Как так получилось, что на записях ничего нет, люди ничего и никого не видели, двери оказались не взломаны – а Агент ИСЧЕЗ! В этой суматохе Пирс даже про Антонию Старк позабыл – разобраться бы с неотложными делами! 

А вот Ник Фьюри что-то заподозрил – хоть и одноглазый, а наблюдательнее многих прочих! Вызвал он Рамлоу для беседы – покрутился вокруг него, позадавал отвлекающие вопросы, посверкал глазом, потребовал более развернутые рапорта – все как обычно. Вот только командир СТРАЙКа немного не так реагировал, как всегда – задумчив был, мнителен, даже пару раз ответил невпопад. Такого раньше за ним не наблюдалось. И отчего-то большой начальник решил, что это просто обязано быть связано не только с тем, что Пирс устроил в Трискелеоне тотальную проверку всего и всех. А Рамлоу молчал, рассматривая щербинки на полу и бездумно вертя на руке какую-то белиберду, на проверку оказавшуюся самодельным браслетом. В оправдание Ника можно сказать, что он не знал, что эту белиб… вещь Броку подарил Мэтти. 

Ну что же – молчит, негодяй! Неужели – влюбился в Старк? Упаси Господи, это же финал карьеры, и вообще – Старк – это ж диагноз! Пришлось отправить его обратно в особняк – не пытать же в конце концов! Эх, как жалко, что Романофф провалила собеседование – вот уж кто-кто, а этот агент точно знает, как нужно работать! Ну их всех, пусть всё идет, как идет – а там видно будет! 

С этими мыслями Николас отправился к Пирсу, докладывать, что его люди проверку прошли на «ура». И он даже не упомянул неуставное поведение Рамлоу – и еще более неуставные чувства. И так ведь видно, что СТРАДАЕТ агент – аж смотреть больно!

 

***

 

Джеймс «Баки» Барнс пребывал в состоянии перманентного щенячества, чем умилял всех до единого жильцов Дома-на-скале. После того, как он освободился от кода – к слову сказать, не только кода, но и выверта личности – Зимнего Солдата, Джим с восхищением осваивался с новыми навыками. И лишь однажды он вспомнил о тех, кого приказывала убивать ГИДРА, но получил такой нагоняй от Командира и Ани, что старался об ЭТОМ прошлом больше не думать. Пока.

Раньше казавшийся жутко серьезным, Командир, имел вполне себе нормальное имя – Брок Рамлоу, и в свободное от службы время присматривал за сыном Ани Старк - Мэтью. Сначала Баки не совсем понял, что же вообще такое вокруг него происходит – и на третий день своего пребывания в Малибу допек Командира вопросами обо всем, начиная с того, какие отношения его связывают с прекрасной хозяйкой Дома-на-скале. Информации к размышлению оказалось много, но главное Баки все же понял – его спасли, ГИДРА и ЩИТ пока ничего не подозревают, Ани – настоящий гений, а Мэтти – просто подарок для няньки. Ну, на первое время этого было достаточно.

Тони напрягла кое-какие старые связи, да и Командир в стороне не остался – и вот Джеймс Барнс нежданно нагадано вдруг обзавелся документами на имя Тайлера Шоу – выходца из Бруклина, раздолбая и любителя путешествовать автостопом. Из последнего следовало, что в настоящее время он постоянной работы не имеет – и просто гостит у своей вегасской подруги Антонии. Все просто – как два пальца об асфальт. Было бы, если бы не металлическая рука, которая просто восхитила Старк и Мэтти. 

И теперь Джиму-Тайлеру приходилось справлять одной правой, поскольку Ани заявила, что переберет это «ржавое безобразие» до нужной кондиции, а любознательный ребенок вызвался ей помогать. Спорить было бесполезно, даже Командир не стал – только вздохнул тяжко и позвал Солдата смотреть хоккей. 

Пиво было хоть и хорошим, но Джиму оно, что вода – как будто и не пил ничего, обидно. Поэтому, доковыляв до бара, он достал марочный французский коньяк, пару бутылок текилы и абсент – опьянеть не опьянеет, а приятный шум в голове обеспечен.  
\- Дай и мне тоже, - тоскливо протянул Брок, отрываясь от экрана.

\- Сопьешься, - участливо отозвался Барнс, но коньяком поделился. – Что - никак?

\- А похоже, что – как? – и выжидательно посмотрел на товарища. – Ну, чего ей не хватает, а? Скажи, я ведь не плохой человек? (Смотря, конечно же, куда и как смотреть). И не урод, как будто! Так, чего этой язвительной… что ей нужно? 

\- Не знаю, - хмыкнул тот. – А у нее не спрашивал?

\- Да стоит мне только рот открыть, как меня затыкают, - продолжал жаловаться Рамлоу. – Знаешь, я терпеливый человек, очень – если учесть, что мне приходится терпеть не только Пирса, но и Фьюри, но Старк… Она меня просто… м-м-м… бесит! Так бы и…

\- Ага, понятно, - хохотнул Джим. – Не продолжай, и так ясно, что одним разом там бы не обошлось. Не думал сменить объект воздыханий?

\- Думал, - честно признался Брок. – Не получается. Я только собираюсь завязать ни к чему не обязывающее знакомство, как в мыслях появляется эта… ЭТА и смотрит – разочарованно, блядь, смотрит! И у меня – как рукой снимает! Иду, готовлю ей ужин, утаскиваю в мастерскую и застреваю там на пару часов.

\- Кстати, что ты там делаешь? – прицепился Барнс. – Я думал, что вы _активно общаетесь_.

\- Она – как всегда что-то улучшает, конструирует, спорит с ДЖАРВИСом, Пеппер и Стейном, болтает с Роудсом – да что угодно! А я – болван, сижу и пялюсь на нее! 

\- Да, Командир, попал ты! – радостно восклицает тот, чокаясь с ним абсентом. – Она, конечно, женщина красивая, но я бы поостерегся. Смелый ты.

\- Ага, или совсем дурак, - и сполз по подушкам на пол. – Что мне еще сделать, чтобы она перестала на меня волком смотреть, а? 

\- Ну, заставь ее ревновать, - предложил Джим. – Может, сработает.

\- Пробовал, - проворчал Рамлоу. – С какой-то то ли Мэри, то ли Нэнси – не помню уже. И знаешь, что? Нет? Старк просто улыбалась! Просто, блядь, улыбалась! Укоризненно так, с иронией! Мол, ты чё, серьезно?

\- Я никогда так серьезно не влюблялся, поэтому советовать, как тебе поступать, не стану, - честно признался Джеймс, отхлебывая зеленое пойло из горла. – Но, знаешь, Командир, я в тебя верю. За тебя! - и глотнул снова.

\- Помощи от тебя никакой, расстройство одно, - пробурчал Брок, с завистью поглядывая на довольную физиономию Зимнего. – Даже хоккей не обсудишь.

\- Зато у меня глаза красивые, – хихикнул тот. – И вообще, не морочь себе голову – все образуется. Ты слишком стараешься – расслабься.

\- А какой серьезный был, когда в морозильнике лежал, - притворно посетовал Брок, пихая друга в бок локтем. 

\- Вспомни еще, что было во времена динозавров, - поддакнул Баки. – И порадуйся тому, что к нашему веку они вымерли.

\- Я порадуюсь, когда проблемы вымрут – и Ани не нужно будет вечно куда-то спешить, - фыркнул тот. – Ладно, может, и вправду, надо завязывать с соплями.

\- Долгое сидение без дела пагубно на тебе сказывается. Как там Ванко сказал? _Мне бы саблю да коня, да на линию огня_ *? – и радостно рассмеялся. – Слушай, мне так нравится говорить по-русски! Не задумывался раньше, что у меня так здорово получается!

\- То-то вы с ним на пару дней с радаров пропали, а Ани и Поттс тут едва икру не метали, - поддержал его Рамлоу. – Надеюсь, вам хоть весело было? 

\- Да не то слово. Отлично погуляли! Зря тебя с нами не было.

\- Кто же знал, что меня так срочно выдернут на базу – а оказалось, фигня какая-то. Ладно, давай хоть посмотрим, кто выиграл. И налей мне еще.

\- Есть, налить, Командир! – и плеснул Броку абсента.

 

***

 

Хранитель Пустошей с интересом наблюдал, как Антония копается в металлической руке Барнса, то и дело что-то бурча себе под нос. Человеческое тело накладывало на него не только ограничения, но и давало неведомое дотоле понимание – слов, людей, самой жизни. Сладка была эта свобода, дававшая крыльям, чтобы мертвым грузом были сложены у него за спиной, расправиться. Жить было интересно, чувствовать было приятно, ощущать живой мир – прекрасно. Но больше всего Хранителю нравилось наблюдать – люди открывались с совершенно необычных сторон. Взять хоть Старка – в Пустошах его душа виделась иной. Тут, как бы это поточнее выразиться, сработал ЭФФЕКТ – в своем измерении Хранитель видел человека полностью – его прошлое, его мысли и чувства, все его решения. Видел ЦЕЛОЕ. Вот так-то вот. И новоиспеченный Мэтти точно знал, каким Энтони Старк был на самом деле – и не питал иллюзий. Попав же в этот мир, гений и бунтарь стал меняться. Кое-что Тони и сам понял, но большинство мелких деталей упускал. 

Вот и сейчас – сидит себе, копается в железе в свое удовольствие, а сам не замечает, как направление его мыслей медленно, но верно сворачивает в сторону одного вполне конкретного человека. Еще минута, и Тони, чертыхнувшись, начинает ругаться шепотом, наивно полагая, что Мэтти не слышит, или не понимает. Все же, люди – странные существа. Видят перед собой детский организм со щенячьими глазками – и сразу обо всем забывают.

\- Ани, ты волнуешься, - это не было пороком, но Мэтью просто обожал ставить людей в неловкие ситуации. Это заставляло их отбрасывать маски, быть настоящими. Почему-то люди очень боялись показать свое живое и ранимое нутро. – Я слышу, как бьется твое сердце.

\- Слушай, малыш, это не то, что я бы хотел сейчас обсудить, - проворчал тот. – Никак не могу понять, что они тут накрутили и зачем столько сложностей.

\- Ты слишком много говоришь, Ани. Лишнего, - заметил Хранитель. – И у тебя трясутся руки.

\- Я просто устал, ясно? Слушай, малой, не лезь ко мне в душу, сделай милость.

\- Ты отворачиваешься от фактов, - он словно бы и не заметил ничего. – Ты живешь в этом теле.

\- Я вижу это каждый божий день в зеркале, - отмахнулся Тони. – И я все еще надеюсь, что этот кошмар закончится, а когда я проснусь – всё встанет на свои места.

\- Исходи из реальности. Грезы печально сказываются на твоем душевном состоянии, - заявил Мэтти. 

\- Хватит констатировать факты, - поморщился тот. – Это я и без тебя знаю.

\- Хочешь ты или нет, но ты не в силах менять реальность по своему усмотрению, - давил Хранитель. – Если не можешь иметь то, что хочешь, научить хотеть то, что имеешь. 

\- Это ты хорошо сказал. Долго тренировался? – кривлялся гений. – Давай еще что-нибудь в этом же духе – у меня настроение такое, знаешь, так и тянет послушать лекции о том, как мне жить правильно. 

\- Брок минут через десять принесет ужин, - только и добавил Мэтью. – Подкрепись.

Поднимаясь к себе, Хранитель улыбался. Как бы ни старался, Тони все же придется научиться жить по-новому. И это будет очень интересное зрелище!

 

***

 

Обадайя Стейн вот уже в который раз просматривал видео, на котором его лучшего друга убивал Зимний Солдат. И с каждым разом его ярость росла, а ненависть крепла. Послышался смачный хрумп и шмяк – оказалось, что яблоко, которое он вертел в руке, теперь представляло собой пюре. Вот же блядство! 

Впервые увидев эту запись, Стейн порывался лично уничтожить Зимнего Солдата – _найти и уничтожить_. Старк едва смогла заставить его слушать дальше: о Джеймсе Барнсе, сыворотке доктора Эрскина, о ЩИТе и ГИДРЕ. Нет, существование этих мастодонтов не было для Обадайи тайной – до некоторых границ, разумеется. Но все изменилось – теперь ГИДРА - это не деловой партнер, а злейший враг. Будучи опытным интриганом, Железный Торговец уже продумывал план, который сорвет почти все крупные сделки на поставки оружия для ГИДРЫ, причем так, что виновных никто не найдет (ибо некого будет искать). И для этого придется поднять старые связи в ЦРУ и ФБР.

А еще Обадайя много думал о том, сколько же пришлось пережить Джеймсу Барнсу. Старик, конечно же, святым не был, но сочувствовать умел, поэтому и не осудил Антонию, когда та решила спасти несчастного. И пусть это ей потом зачтется. Им всем.

 

***

 

Баки весь день был, как на иголках. Сегодня, когда Ани пригласила его в мастерскую и присобачила, наконец, многофункциональный протез на то место, где он и должен был быть, она вдруг расщедрилась на разговор. И говорили они о Стиве. Вернее не о нем самом, а возможности, вероятности того, что он все еще жив. 

Джеймс был ошарашен этой новостью, просто сражен наповал. А потом Старк заявила, что у нее есть план, как отыскать его во льдах Арктики – а потом ей понадобится его, Баки, помощь. Конечно же, он согласился – на всё, без выяснения условий, без вариантов – хоть сейчас, не сходя с места готов был даже пешком отправиться спасать друга! Но Ани мгновенно охладила его пыл, заявив, что остальную информацию она поведает после – например, вечером, а сейчас – у нее важный разговор, и выпроводила восвояси.

Вот и сидел Солдат в гостиной, занимаясь релаксацией, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить нервы – он собирал и разбирал табельный пистолет Командира.

\- Где ты его взял? – со вздохом поинтересовался Рамлоу, становясь напротив ничуть не смущенного Джеймса. – Я думал, что запер его в кейс. 

\- Там замок слабый, - вяло оправдался тот. – Я только слегка его прижал, а он уже рассыпался. Дай, думаю, возьму его – от греха подальше. 

\- Что она тебе сказала? – и уселся рядом, выжидающе смотря на супер-солдата.

\- Стив, - коротко выдохнул Баки. – Стив может быть еще жив. 

У Брока похолодело за грудиной – если он прав, а он, конечно же, прав, то Джим сейчас говорит о своем друге Стивене Гранте Роджерсе, Капитане Америка, самолет которого затонул примерно 70 лет назад где-то в Атлантическом океане. Тот самый Стив Роджерс, который отправил на Тот Свет Красного Черепа – создателя и идейного вдохновителя ГИДРЫ. Тот самый Стивен Роджерс, который и по сей день является самой приоритетной целью. Это могло значить только одно – Старк закусила удила, и пространные разговоры начнут обрастать плотью действий.

\- Смотрю, болтливые нынче пошли солдаты, - едкий голос Антонии заставил мужчин ощутимо вздрогнуть. 

\- А мне ты об этом рассказать не хотела? – осведомился Рамлоу. 

\- Подходящий момент – знаешь такое слово? - хмыкнул Тони. – И он наступил. Я перелопатила кучу информации, чтобы найти хоть что-то, что касалось бы последнего полета Капитана. И нашла. ДЖАРВИС кое-что раскопал в Трискелеоне – даже ему пришлось повозиться. И теперь я знаю, где примерно может быть самолет – плюс-минус пару десятков километров. 

\- С чего ты вообще в это лезешь, а?! – не выдержал Брок. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что они с тобой сделают, как только узнают, что тебе известно?! Только не говори мне, что это у тебя спонтанно получилось – я не дурак! Ты воспользовалась мной и ситуацией с Джимом, чтобы загрузить ДЖАРВИСа в центральный процессор Трискелеона. Ани, они не просто убьют тебя, они сделают так, что ты будешь о смерти мечтать! А о Мэтти ты подумала? Ладно – я, тебе на меня плевать, но сын?! А Пеппер? Обадайя, Роудс? Из-за твоих игр пострадают они! 

\- Ты всё сказал? – обманчиво холодно проговорил Тони. Нет, выволочку он заслужил, но все равно приятного было мало.

\- Нет, - Рамлоу до боли стиснул зубы, бросив короткий взгляд на Баки. – Не всё. Но ты ведь не станешь слушать. Я лучше уйду. Только с Мэтти попрощаюсь. И не беспокойся – я тебя не выдам. 

Тони даже растерялся на секунду – это что еще за драма?! Как это – уходит?! Ни с того, ни с сего – и уходит! Да это же просто ни в какие ворота! Не-е-ет, он не посмеет!!

\- Командир, - Баки даже удивиться не успел. – Как же…

\- То есть ты, вот так – и уйдешь?! – прошипел Тони. – Просто возьмешь – и свалишь?!

\- Вот так просто, - со всей возможной серьезность заявил Брок, в душе радуясь ошарашенному лицу Ани, на котором огромными буквами было написано беспокойство.

\- А с чего ты вообще решил, что я должна тебя слушать?

\- Ни с чего. 

\- Не-не-не! Это не ответ!

\- Какой есть. Ты со мной не считаешься – значит делать мне здесь нечего.

\- Не драматизируй! И вообще – я слушаю только себя. Всегда так было!

\- Вот и я об этом. 

\- Ты что, шантажируешь меня? 

\- Нисколько.

\- Это низко!

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

\- Гад.

\- Сучка.

\- Ребята, может вы…, - невнятно проблеял Баки, но его не услышали. Или не захотели услышать.

\- Я не хочу быть бессловесным придатком к тебе. Ты не уважаешь…

\- Уважаю. 

\- Правда? Когда это?

\- Ты… Ты… Ты просто ничего не понимаешь!

\- Так объясни мне. Будь так любезна.

\- Что? Что тебе нужно объяснять? Я, кажется, и так…

\- Все решаешь сама, играя нами, как пешками.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – сдался, наконец, гений. Ему отчего-то очень не хотелось, чтобы этот упрямый солдафон исчез из его жизни. Вот – не хотелось!

\- Уйти, - обрубил тот и надолго замолк.

\- Слушай, Рам… эм-м, Брок, а если я… стану… ну, слушать, - неуверенно выдавил Старк. – Иногда, не слишком обольщайся!

\- Через раз, - тот час же предупредил Рамлоу, очень стараясь скрыть улыбку. 

Ю-ху! Сработало!

\- Эй, это уже слишком! – радостно (но так, шоб не заметили) завопил Тони - обошлось. – Ты, кажется, собрался куда-то? Так, давай, иди-иди.

\- О-о-о, нет, Антония! Не дождешься! Даже и не думай, что сможешь теперь от меня избавиться, - он вальяжно прошествовал и встал рядом. – Ты обещала слушать то, что мы скажем.

\- Вы? – Старк все еще старался убедить себя, что намеренно, да-да именно НАМЕРЕННО, повелся на провокацию. А все потому, что… ладно, он потом придумает причину поубедительней. – Вы – это вы? – и обвел вопрошающим взором обоих солдат. – Ладно, провокаторы и обманщики, вы меня подловили. Но я обещала слушать, а не слушаться, запомнили, да? 

Баки только улыбнулся, глядя на довольного Командира – хорошо сыграл, слов нет, Ани и вправду поверила, что он может все бросить! Ох, опыт не пропьешь, как говориться. Еще бы и Рамлоу понял, что Ани просто уступила, не став сопротивляться всерьез – и все было бы просто отлично. А потом хмыкнул про себя, ага, не в этой жизни!

 

***

 

\- Гад! – бурчал гений. – Ну какой же гад! Вынудил меня, провокатор розлива «спрут вульгарис»! И ходит теперь довольный – смотреть противно!

\- Вы могли просто дать ему уйти, мисс Старк, - почти бесстрастно заметил ДЖАРВИС.

\- Не могла, он слишком много знает, - отмахнулся тот. – И лучше проверь еще раз схему маршрута, а не читай мне нотации.

\- Я не читаю нотаций, лишь озвучиваю факт, - возразил виртуальный дворецкий. – Мистер Рамлоу интересуется, что вы будете не ужин.

\- Его свеженашинкованную печень! – рыкнул Тони. – И пиццу с колой.

\- Я передам, - отозвался тот. – Мисс Старк, я закончил анализ данных, полученных от мистера Киллина.

\- Оставь, потом гляну, - отмахнулся гений. – Не сегодня – мне и так стрессов хватило. И чего это я так размяк?

\- Мисс Старк, - электронный голос казался встревоженным – етить, во довели бедолагу! – Вы уже не в первый раз говорите о себе в мужском роде. Мне стоит обеспокоиться?

\- Не обращай внимания – у меня стресс, - заявил Старк. – Это пройдет, я думаю.

Чертыхаясь про себя, Тони зарекся даже в одиночестве называть себя – «он». А то и вправду – проколется. И что тогда будет? Психушка? Вот все обрадуются-то, а! 

Нет, с этим раздвоением что-то придется решать – в самые скорые сроки, иначе мозги перемкнет, а это уже пострашнее Халка в ярости. Но, Боже, как же не хотелось признавать, что обстоятельства сильнее, что Тони Старк всего лишь человек, пусть и гениальный. Не хотелось. Но что ему оставалось? Не идти же на операции, гормоны там всякие и прочее… остальное? Остается только признать – Тони Старк медленно, но верно уступает позиции Антонии. Нет, мир несправедлив! Это не честно, в конце концов – он выбрался оттуда, где души просто исчезают! И куда попал? Праа-а-авильно, попал в такой знакомый мир! Жаль только не в свой собственный! 

\- Ани, идем ужинать, - Хранитель Пустошей возник, словно из воздуха.

\- Не буду, - вредничал тот. – Я – обиделась!

\- Ты опять говоришь мне неправду, - покачал головой ребенок. – Тебе не надоело?

\- Надоело, - вздохнул Старк. – Но мне нельзя терять марку – нужно капризничать, язвить, острить, плеваться ядом и бравировать своим распутным образом. 

\- Иначе всей поймут, что ты очень добрая? – догадался Мэтти. – Но мы все и так это знаем. И я, и Пеппер, и дедушка Обадайя, и…

\- Постой-ка – дедушка?! – Тони словно очнулся. – Когда это он стал тебе дедушкой? У него свои внуки есть!

\- Но он сказал, что я – самый любимый, - похвастался ребенок. – Потому что очень похож на него самого в детстве.

\- О, Боже, какой кош-… в смысле, комплимент, - выдавил Старк. – Ты что же, и вправду считаешь, что нужно этих двоих впустить в нашу жизнь?

\- Великая Мать ничего не делает просто так, - веско заявил Хранитель. – Она сочла, что именно в этом мире ты будешь счастлив.

\- Но я не…

\- Поверь мне, - попросил Мэтти, заглядывая приемной матери в глаза. – Все будет хорошо. Идем, нас уже ждут.

\- Ага, - кисло протянул Старк. – Я приду, а они будут зубоскалить. Как же – смогли уломать саму Антонию Старк! 

\- А ты проверь, - тот провокационно оскалился. – И все узнаешь сама. В крайнем случае – выставить ты их всегда успеешь.

\- Твоя правда, - вздохнул гений. – И, знаешь, я тут подумал… Ну, в общем, я постараюсь теперь думать о себе иначе – как об Антонии. 

\- Здорово! – и Мэтти уткнулся матери в живот, радостно подпрыгивая.

\- Но-но, здоровяк, раздавишь, - шутливо тянет… Ани. – Идем, раз уж ты так хочешь.

Войдя на кухню, где предпочитали питаться все обитатели дома, Тони увидел весьма занимательную картинку – солдаты что-то живо обсуждали, склонившись над открытой коробкой с пиццей. Они замолкли, словно по команде, и лица у них стали какие-то виноватые.

\- Что, радуетесь, провокаторы и шантажисты? – хмыкнул гений, подходя к столу. – Фу, с анчоусами. Вы еще и извращенцы! 

\- Для тебя заказали с сыром, - мяукнул Баки. – Чай будешь?

\- Я же говорю, извращенец, - протянул Тони. – Кто запивает пиццу чаем? Только кофе!

\- Вечером? Молока теплого! – притворно возмутился Брок.

\- Ага, щаз. Сам его хлебай, если приспичило. А кофе – топливо для меня.

\- Ночью спать нужно, а не в железках копаться. 

\- О, тебя не спросила. Тебе что, жалко? 

\- Нет, но…

\- Хватит мямлить, - устало вздохнул Старк. – Я не злюсь. Вы, что даже удивительно, оказались правы – для того, что я задумала мне потребуется помощь.

\- Ани, ты и вправду веришь, что Стив еще жив? – и Джим с такой надежной взглянул в глаза Антонии, что та внутренне обмерла.

\- Слушай, Джей Би, дело не в вере, - Тони уселся рядом, избегая взгляда Рамлоу, – дело в тех данных, что мне передал ДЖАРВИС. Если сыворотка Эрскина лучше той, что использовали на тебе – а я подозреваю, что это так, то Роджерс жив. Его нужно лишь найти. А потом, когда мы его все же отыщем, я… Ладно, об этих планах поговорим потом. Доедайте уже ваше рыбное извращение!

\- Рад, что вы достигли консенсуса, - прозвучал довольный голос Мэтти. – Сотрудничать продуктивнее, чем враждовать.

\- Золотые слова – устами младенца глаголет истина, - воскликнул Тони, - Кстати, Брок, ты что же, и вправду бы ушел?

\- Шутишь что ли? – возмутился тот. – Куда я от вас теперь денусь? Ты же без башни!

\- Вот спасибо, добрая фея! Не, Бак-с, ты слышал, а? Я – без башни! Да я гений – на минуточку! Я тебя сразу раскусила! – врет Старк.

\- Ладно, - тут же соглашается Рамлоу, пряча улыбку за чашкой чая. – Верю.

\- Ха, верит он, - бурчит Тони. – А рожа до омерзения довольная!

\- Его лицо отвечает требованиям и среднестатистическим стандартам, - заметил Мэтти, с удовольствием хлебая теплое молоко. – Ты говоришь неправду, а врать – нехорошо.

\- И ты, Брут, - простонал Старк, картинно хватаясь за сердце, пока солдаты молча корчились от смеха.

\- Мое имя – Мэтью, - педантично поправил Хранитель. – Или Брут - теперь мое второе имя?

Баки не выдержал первым – начав тоненько хихикать, вскоре он неприлично ржал, а Рамлоу вторил ему, с гордостью поглядывая на Мэтти. Нет, положительно, этот ребенок – настоящее сокровище! И что самое важное – лишь он мог не только без страшных последствий назвать мать лгуньей, но и попенять ей на это! Поразительный талант!

\- Ладно, хорош, - проворчал Старк. – Поржали – и будет. Давайте-ка лучше обсудим план-минимум.

\- Сначала ты поешь нормально – весь день только кофе пила, - заявил вдруг Брок, отбирая у Ани падд. – А потом – поговорим, ясно?

\- Но… Но… Но…, - Тони аж дара речи лишился. – Я не хочу!

\- А я тебя и не спрашиваю, - грозно возвестил Рамлоу, а Баки отвернулся, смачно похрюкивая. – Ешь!

\- Не буду!

\- Будешь! Ты обещала слушать!

\- Ты больной! Я не это имела ввиду!

\- А я – это, - невозмутимости в нем хватило бы на отличную такую статую. – И прошу – не спорь. Это ведь такая мелочь.

\- Вот именно, - однако, за пиццу он все же взялся.

Мэтти стрельнул глазами в веселого Барнса, подмигнул ему, коротенько кивнул на препирающихся и заразительно улыбнулся. Баки радостно оскалился в ответ – ему давно не было так весело! Не будь Антония интересна Командиру, он бы сам за ней приударил. А что? Старк – дама во все отношениях замечательная! Было у нее такое свойство – заполнять своим присутствием любое пространство, притягивать взоры, вызывая истовое желание следить взглядом за каждым жестом. Настоящая роковая женщина! La femme fatale! Даже в растянутой футболке и драных джинсах, с пятнами машинного масла на руках и лице, ожогами от паяльника и наспех собранными в кривой хвост волосами. 

Но было и еще кое-что. Баки боялся говорить об этом с Командиром – вдруг – правда? Чувствовалась в Старк какая-то обреченность, тоска и глубоко запрятанное отчаяние. Нет, никто не говорит, что жизнь у нее была легкой – особенно в свете недавних событий в Афганистане, но… Это было иное. Джим не мог выразить словами, поэтому и молчал, мучительно размышляя, что же предпринять. Или – не предпринять. 

Когда ужин закончился, Ани позвала всех в гостиную, попросила ДЖАРВИСа перекрыть любые каналы прослушки и заговорила. Как оказалось, инфы Старк перелопатила и вправду адову тучу. И кой-чего отыскала. Ну как – кой-чего? Много, очень много компромата почти на всех чиновников, связанных с оборонной промышленностью, внешней политикой и властными структурами. Для начала. Вишенкой на торте была почти вся информация о сыворотке доктора Эрскина – папаша Говард восстановил формулу и заныкал на черный день – и молчал, как партизан на допросе. К слову, он пытался ее доработать. 

\- Насколько я понял, - заговорил Мэтью, когда Ани закончила свой рассказ, - первое – отыскиваем Капитана Америка. Второе – адаптируем его в новой реальности. Третье – повергаем ГИДРУ в прах. Я ничего не упустил?

\- В твоих устах это прозвучало дико стрёмно, - сморщился Тони. – Мне стыдно. А, нет, не стыдно! Это – не План, а план, понятно?

\- Нет, – честно признался Хранитель. – Я хочу знать, что ты будешь делать с дырой у тебя в груди. И палладием у сердца. Это – важнее поисков и планов свержения мировой преступной организации. Потому что если ты умрешь – закончить это без тебя мы не сможем.

\- Убил всю соль шутки, - кривляется Старк. – И…

\- Какая дыра в груди? – Брок и Джеймс поднялись с мест одновременно, нависая над обескураженным гением.

\- А я разве не рассказывала? – и попятилась из гостиной в сторону лестницы, ведущей в мастерскую.

\- А ну, стой! – скомандовал Брок, но поймать Антонию не успел – та упорхнула вниз, запираясь за бронированным стеклом.

\- Мэ-э-этт, - вопрошающе протянул Рамлоу, в упор смотря на мальчика. – Рассказывай. 

\- Если коротко, то Ани посекло взрывом снаряда в Афганистане, осколки удалили, но не все – самые мелкие рвутся к сердцу. Инсен – такой же пленник, как и она, проводил операцию и вставил магнит, который удерживает осколки в неподвижности. Позже она создала дуговой реактор, который заменил электромагнит, - и выразительно постучал пальчиком по грудине. 

\- Но почему она не…

\- Очень опасно, - перебил Хранитель. – Сердце может не выдержать. Чудо уже то, что Ани выжила после такого... вмешательства.

\- А что с палладием? – напомнил Брок, тревожно хмурясь. Эх, как это он упустил из вида… всё? Ослеп, не иначе.

\- Палладий токсичен, - вспомнил Джим. – А…

\- Спросите у нее, - порекомендовал Мэтти, скептически ухмыляясь. – Но, сами понимаете, она может и не ответить. 

\- Да уж, - вздохнул Рамлоу. – Это она ТОЧНО может!

 

***

 

Поиски Стива Роджерса увенчались безоговорочным успехом, как только Антония сотоварищи появилась на жутко секретном корабле с жутко секретным названием «Покоритель». Она просто ткнула в карту – будто бы наугад – и заявила, что, давайте, мол, поищем тут. Спорить с дамой не стали, а уж когда самолет обнаружился… начались национальные пляски. 

Фьюри, брызжа слюной, вопил, что Капитана нужно доставить в секретный бункер ЩИТа, а Ани – что уже подготовила помещение в своем доме. И что национальному достоянию не достойно чувствовать себя лабораторной крысой – в стерильном помещении, воняющем хлоркой и бюрократией. И вообще – все права на сыворотку – ака Капитана Америка – принадлежали именно что Старкам! Баки с ней согласился, старательно пряча замаскированный протез и изо всех сил притворяясь Тайлером Шоу. Брок молчал, но Фьюри прямо-таки чувствовал его пронизывающий взгляд. Ну, точно – влюбился! Вот засада! И что делать? Придется соглашаться! НО! С условиями!

И теперь Стивен Роджерс преспокойно отсыпался к комнате для гостей, напичканной всякими нужными приборами вроде камер слежения. Жаль, что Ник не знал, что в доме Старк все подчиняется только ей – и даже реальность. Все изображения поступали с получасовой задержкой – исключительно в интересах национального достояния. 

 

__________  
* Про саблю и коня - это из "Сказ о Федоте-стрельце" Л. Филатова


	7. Часть 6. Капитан

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую всех!  
> Огромное спасибо тем, кто читал, комментировал и помогал исправлять ошибки - низкий вам гуттенморген:)))  
> Ну, эта часть принадлежит Стиву Роджерсу - самому сложному персонажу, о котором я сочиняла. Надеюсь, мое мнение о нем никого не оскорбит и не обидит.  
> И... начали!

Стивена разбудил чей-то очень настойчивый взгляд. Он кожей ощущал чужое внимание – будто ветерком обдувало. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел незнакомую, но очень красивую женщину. Она была черноволосой, с аккуратным овальным лицом, бровями, будто нарисованными кистью, улыбчивым ртом и тонкими руками. Правда, одета была непривычно – в брюки какие-то и грязную растянутую кофточку с короткими рукавами. Стив почти непроизвольно шевельнул головой, чем привлек внимание красавицы. 

\- О, ты проснулся! – порадовалась она, подходя ближе. – С возвращением, Капитан.

И тут Роджерс начал вспоминать – всё. Буквально. Воспоминания обрушались на него ливнем – не успевал следить за картинками, проскакивающими перед глазами. Самолет, Красный Череп, ГИДРА, тессеракт, война, Пегги, Говард и Баки. Эмоции так и хлынули – не спрячешься. Стиснув кулаки, Стив зажмурился.

\- Вспомнил, - тяжело обронила девушка. – Что же, тем лучше. Меньше нужно будет объяснять. 

\- Кто вы? – Роджерс постарался взять себя в руки и открыть глаза. Открыл. Взглянул на девушку и подумал, что где-то ее уже видел. 

\- Можешь звать меня – Ани, - улыбнулась та. – Я… ты только не падай и не паникуй, идет? Я – дочь Говарда Старка.

Тишину можно было ножом резать – а Стивен все смотрел на Ани и старался себя убедить, что у него бред. 

\- Дочь… Говарда, - выдавил он, наконец. – Дочь?

\- Да, - забавно сморщилась та. – Папенька хотели сына, но – родилась я. Знаешь, Стив – я могу тебя так звать? – отлично! Стив, ты прости, конечно, но ты проспал в криосне долго. Сейчас лето 2010 года. 

\- Как… Как я…

\- Выжил? – догадалась та, присаживаясь рядом. – Тебя спасла сыворотка супер-солдата. Она замедлила жизненные процессы в твоем организме – криосон. Отец искал тебя – всю жизнь. А так вышло, что нашла уже я.

\- Искал? – выдохнул Роджерс. – Он…

\- Да, - кивнула Ани. – Так получилось. Как себя чувствуешь – в смысле, голова не кружится, не тошнит, может, в уборную надо? – невинно протянула она.

\- Эм-м, все в норме, - покраснел тот. – Где мы?

\- В моем доме в Малибу, - отозвалась Старк. – Кое-кто, не будет тыкать пальцами, но это директор ЩИТа Ник Фьюри, хотел запереть тебя в бункере – на время, не волнуйся, но мы тебя отстояли! – и расплылась в победной улыбке. 

Вопросов у Стива все прибывало, но главным был только один:

\- Кто это – вы? – и в упор взглянул на дочь друга. 

\- Ну, во-первых – я, во-вторых, мой сын Мэтью, в-третьих – все остальные. Я тебе о них потом расскажу. И даже познакомлю – они все ждут – не дождутся твоего пробуждения. Кстати, ты очнулся раньше предполагаемого срока – дней на пять. Упрямый, да? 

Роджерс не успел ни ответить, ни даже подумать, как дверь отворилась, пропуская в комнату мальчика лет семи-восьми, темноволосого и бледнокожего. 

\- Ани ты… О, мистер Роджерс, вы пришли в себя! – Мэтти, а это был он – кто же еще? – подошел ближе. – Мое имя – Мэтью Старк, но вы можете звать меня – Мэтти. Чрезвычайно рад, что с вами все в порядке.

\- Малой, а ты чего прибежал? – удивилась Ани.

\- Брок и Бак-с играют в покер на желание, а мне скучно, я и так знаю, что Брок выиграет. Опять, - заявил мальчик. – И я поднялся к вам. 

\- Стив, познакомься, это мой сын, - махнула рукой Ани. – Мэтти, это Стивен Роджерс. Все знакомы – просто отлично. Никто есть не хочет? Может, сделаем сюрприз нашим игрокам?

\- Ани, а ты не думаешь, что кое-кому нужно кое-что узнать – для начала. Чтобы не было недоразумений? – и выразительно посмотрел на приемную мать. Стивен едва не подавился от такого тона – и слова-то какие ребенок подобрал! Заслушаешься!

\- Ох, святые атомы, точно! – воскликнула Старк, звучно хлопая себя по лбу. – Слушай, Роджерс, тут такое дело…

Стив прямо обмер – что-то было не так. Он успел придумать не один вариант последующего разговора, но то, что сказала Ани… это было за гранью. Это было… ВАХ!!!

\- Так вот, Кэп, все дело в том, что твой друг, - и Роджерс обратился в слух. – Твой друг Баки Барнс не погиб тогда. Нет, дослушай! Упав с поезда, он не погиб – его подобрала ГИДРА… Молчать, я сказала! Он пострадал, но выжил. Над ним проводили эксперименты, пытаясь повторить успех Эрскина – и им удалось. В общем, Баки сейчас здесь, внизу - играет с Броком в карты. И он выглядит так… в общем, каким ты его помнишь. Почти, - и только теперь Ани отпусти его руку, где на коже остались следы от ногтей. – Не пытайся понять сейчас, просто прими – он жив. А теперь мы с Мэтти выйдет, подождем тебя пару-тройку минут, а ты пока умоешься и приоденешься. Потом мы спустимся вниз, пойдем и устроим этим двоим приятный сюрприз. Идет, Кэп? – и взглянула на него лукавыми глазами Говарда. 

 

***

 

Стивен не думал – он механически делал то, что сказала хозяйка дома: принял душ, надел вещи, кем-то заботливо сложенные в шкаф – простые удобные штаны и мягкую рубашку - и вышел за дверь. Ани о чем-то живо препиралась с сыном, но как только заметила его, улыбнулась, протягивая руку:

\- Идем, Стив, - и затем прыснула. – Не терпится увидеть вытянувшиеся физиономии этих двоих! Мэтти, что на обед? Только не говори, что они опять заказали еду из того отвратительного французского ресторана – я им не прощу! 

\- Нет, что ты, - уверил ее на диво серьезный ребенок. – Брок решил, что итальянская кухня будет сегодня предпочтительней. Мерзавцу нравится.

\- Кому? – вот тут-то Стив и опомнился.

\- Мерзавцу, - повторил мальчик. – Так зовут нашего кота.

\- Он не наш – а ваш с Броком, - тут же влезла Ани. – Я не просила привозить сюда это рыжее чудовище! Он в мастерской нагадил! 

Роджерс не удержался, потихоньку посмеиваясь. Дочь Говарда была очень на него похожа – манерой говорить, двигаться, смеяться. А еще были глаза – живые, с лукавинкой, невероятно выразительные! 

_«Я обо всем подумаю после! Потом, в другой раз. Сначала – Баки!»._

 

Спустившись в гостиную, Стивен наблюдал, как его друга в тонкий блин раскатывает незнакомый брюнет, приговаривая, что нефиг садиться за игорный стол, когда все карты на лице отпечатываются! А Баки ничуть не изменился – ну, может, самую малость, но это было не важно! Это был Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! Его Баки! 

\- Знаешь, Командир, с твоей стороны просто нечестно так издеваться над бедным калекой, - убито тянул Барнс, почесывая подбородок. Ох, как же ему нравился новая рука! Нет, по факту она была, конечно же, не новой – но после того, как Ани ее перебрала, почистила и довела до ума, работала она просто великолепно. Летала!

\- Кто это здесь калека? – возмутился мужчина, названный Командиром. Росту он был среднего, крепкий, под смуглой кожей перекатывались тугие мускулы. Первое, что Стив подумал – он опасен.

\- Я – калека. Как бэ, - и Баки демонстративно помахал рукой. Железной. 

Это что еще за…

\- Всем бы быть такими калеками, - хмыкнул тот. – Давай-давай, играли на желание – исполняй. 

\- Ванко меня убьет, - некультурно заныл Джим, а Стивен только воздухом давился. – Можно я скажу, что это ты придумал?

\- Да говори, что хочешь, - весело отмахнулся брюнет. – Но ты все равно должен позвонить ему и сказать, что очень хочешь пригласить на свидание Пеппер.

\- У тебя нет сердца, - окончательно скис Баки. – Это между про-…

\- А я говорил, что азартными играми увлекаться не стоит, - произнес Стивен, выступая из тени.

Во второй раз за день, Стив мог буквально потрогать тишину, свалившуюся на комнату. Он смотрел – и не мог наглядеться. Баки, друг, живой! Живой! ЖИВОЙ!!!

\- Стив, - у Джима от неожиданности аж голос пропал. – Стив… ты… ты уже… и… здесь…

Бесшумно проскользнув мимо застывших изваяниями супер-солдат, Ани подхватила Брока под руку и потащила на кухню:

\- Пусть пообщаются, - прошипела она. – Не могу на них без слез смотреть. 

Брок хмыкнул – судя по выражению лица, Старк вовсе не имела ввиду, что ей трудно сдержать слезы умиления. Впрочем, спорить он не стал – какими бы ни были причины, этим двоим точно нужно время, чтобы поверить в реальность происходящего. А завтра будет новый день – вот тогда и можно будет говорить серьезно. Но – завтра. Да и Мэтти… А где собственно Мэтью? 

Барнс стоял и хлопал глазами, боясь отвести взгляд – а вдруг Стив растает, как туман? Но он не таял – стоял и улыбался. Те же глаза, та же улыбка – тот же самый любимый братишка! Подойдя на шаг, Баки сначала неуверенно коснулся его руки, а затем дернул на себя, стискивая в объятиях – изо всех сил, до хруста костей, чтобы почувствовать, чтобы поверить! Вот так! Вот теперь – правильно!

Они смотрели друг на друга – друзья, братья, солдаты – смотрели и, наконец-то, верили. Видимо, Бог все же существует, и он смилостивился над ними – позволил пережить войну, позволил спастись, позволил вновь обрести друг друга. 

Вдруг мелькнула яркая вспышка, Стив и Бак-с обернулись моментально, а когда заметили, что произошло, Барнс чуть смущенно засмеялся. Оказалось, что Мэтти решил увековечить встречу старых друзей. А поскольку последнюю неделю он увлекался старыми фото, то в его руках покоился самый обычный полароид – как назвала его Ани – дедушка всех полароидов.

\- На память, - пояснил мальчишка, помахивая фотографией. – Ну что, идем? Не будем заставлять даму ждать.

Стив недоуменно взглянул на друга, но тот лишь отмахнулся с улыбкой – видимо, ему предстоит узнать еще очень многое. 

 

***

 

Собирать мысли в кучу было занятием чрезвычайно интересным. Стив перебирал воспоминания, словно елочные игрушки, разглядывал их, любовался, пересматривал – и все старался понять, что же такое вокруг него происходит. 

Ну, стоит упомянуть, что обед – с разговорами на всякие отвлеченные и не очень отвлеченные темы – плавно перетек в ужин. За это время было сказано много – очень и очень много. И говорили все – начиная от Ани и заканчивая Мэтти. Отметился даже кот Мерзавец – который ничтоже сумняшеся забрался на плечо Стива, больно цепляясь когтями за кожу. Старк выкинула его с напутствием провалиться к черту и терзать его неблагополучную тушку. Брок обиделся. На пять минут. Пока упомянутый Мерзавец с разбега не запрыгнул на его колени. Вот ругани-то было! К слову – не вполне цензурной. Роджерс хотел было праведно возмутиться, что, мол, при дамах да детях выражаются некрасиво – не стал. Ани хохотала, а Мэтти вполне ее поддерживал. Значит – это теперь нормально. Только непривычно немного.

Ани Старк. Стивен с удовольствием слушал, как она рассказывает о себе и семье, как язвит и кривляется. Вопреки обыкновению, это его нисколько не раздражало – ну, нельзя было сердиться на неугомонную гениальную непоседу! Просто невозможно! Одно напрягало – Ани иной раз так смотрела на него, будто ждала чего-то, ждала, но никак не могла дождаться.

Баки смеялся. Боже, как же приятно было видеть его таким! И как здорово было самому – жить. Только сейчас, очнувшись от ледяного безмолвия, Стив понял, каково это – дышать полной грудью, знать, что все было не зря – и борьба, и боль, и смерть. Не зря. Он не спрашивал о Пегги, понимая, что даже если она и дожила до этого дня, то вряд ли чудо свершится – оказалось, им не суждено быть вместе. 

Брок Рамлоу. Приятный человек, как оказалось – даже в свете того, что он когда-то работал на ГИДРУ. Стив хоть и был твердо убежден, что бывших фашистов не бывает, но Баки верил Командиру. И Роджерсу тоже пришлось поверить. Впрочем, верилось легко – и даже приятно было верить, что один из солдат ГИДРЫ теперь стал ее врагом. Брок многое знал – о быте солдатском, о людях, о жизни – и умел говорить. Рассказал, как его готовили – на агента, и как он провалился. На самом деле, Рамлоу никогда и не хотел быть секретным агентом – это только в кино весело, а на деле – адов труд. Куда проще и понятнее командовать группой – цель ясна, задача поставлена – знай только выполняй! Как понял Стивен – Рамлоу больше работал за деньги, чем за идею. Как потом сказал Мэтти – не Брок такой – жизнь такая. И Капитан решил не заморачиваться. 

А вот к сыну Старк у него было много вопросов. 

Некоторые считают Капитана Америка обыкновенным тупым качком, не способным к логическим размышлениям. Обычно – это последняя их ошибка. На самом же деле, Стив – пусть и не был сверх-умен, но соображалки у него хватало, да и дебилизмом он не страдал! Явным. Роджерс сразу докумекал, что ребенок Старк – по меньшей мере необычный. Мэтти говорил, как взрослый, ничего не забывал и умел судить объективно. Для того, кто только должен пойти в первый класс – многовато, не находите? Но все же вопросы он пока приберегал – до лучшего времени.

Мэтти Старк был странным ребенком. Но в компании, где все были, мягко говоря, не самыми обычными людьми, это не так сильно бросалось в глаза. И все же – суждения этого мальчика вызывали почти суеверный страх – не мог ребенок ТАК мыслить. Это Роджерс отмечал походя, просто слушая. Видимо, все остальные уже привыкли, потому и не заостряли внимания. А стоило бы. 

После изменения Стивен помнил все – он был просто не способен забывать. Каждое лицо, каждая фраза, каждый увиденный образ. Поначалу было жутко, но потом он пообвыкся и начал получать от своего необычного состояние всякие там бонусы. Например, он мог точно вспомнить всех солдат, что участвовали в операции с третьим заводом Шмидта. Он помнил, сколько погибло от нового оружия – каждого по именам, помнил наизусть все карты, все движения, что видел, что понял. И теперь Стиву было жутко неудобно, потому что другие люди этого не могли. 

Роджерс копил новые сведения – о мире, людях, событиях, чтобы потом сделать выводы. Он так привык – по любому вопросу иметь собственное мнение. И план, который излагала Ани, ему нравился. Он помнил Шмидта и его любимое детище – ГИДРУ, помнил, насколько они опасны. 

\- Да у нас людей не хватит для реализации! – возмущался Командир, и Роджерс был с ним согласен. Уж к кому–к кому, а к бывшему агенту ГИДРЫ в этом вопросе стоило прислушаться. Ани же строила прямо-таки генеральские планы! 

\- Наберем, - отмахнулась она. – Главное – не рубить головы ГИДРЫ, а ударить в сердце, чтобы наверняка!

\- Ани, для этого нужна подготовка, - возразил ей Баки, и с этим Кэп тоже согласился. 

\- Так за чем дело стало?! Вон, у нас готовый Командир есть – он и укажет людей, которых можно будет убедить работать на нас, - воскликнула та. – Я уверена, что мы можем сделать им предложение, от которого они не смогут оказаться. Главное – верная мотивация! 

\- СТРАЙК меня поддержит, - уверил их Рамлоу. – Они, как и я – работали за деньги. Ани может предложить больше.

\- Это не прозвучало, как похвала, - заметил Мэтти.

\- Это – объективная реальность, - пожал плечами Брок. – Жизнь такая – приходится крутиться. 

\- Это смешно, - не успокаивался ребенок. – Мы что, всерьез обсуждаем, как обезвредить мировую преступную организацию, попивая чай на кухне? У нас нет верных людей, хоть и хватает ресурсов, у нас нет четкого плана, хоть и есть желание причинить всем сплошное добро и везде насадить справедливость, и у нас нет идей, как добиться успеха. К тому же, половина из нас находится в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. 

\- Ты убил на корню всю романтику, - возвестил Рамлоу, горестно заламывая руки, а потом расхохотался. – Но ты прав. Вот как только протрезвеем – подумаем, как быть. Сержант, разливай!

Стив улыбнулся. И тоже выпил – пусть не подействует, но в хорошей компании это не особо-то и важно. 

 

***

 

Стив никак не мог уснуть – слишком много впечатлений, да и выспался он, казалось, на целую жизнь вперед. Лежа на кровати, он смотрел в потолок и думал – обо всем, что увидел и услышал. Горечь в его душе перемешалась с радостью – хотелось плакать, но слез не было. Ани сказала, что это пройдет – слезные железы восстановятся. Легче от этого не стало. А в иной момент его разбирало такое зло, что хоть камни руками ломай – не поможет. ГИДРА! Проклятая ГИДРА все еще существует – и теперь она, как никогда сильна. Чудовище выросло, спрятанное ото всех, запустило свои поганые щупальца везде, совратило столько людей! Криком хотелось кричать – люди, опомнитесь! Кому вы поверили?! Какой порядок могут дать вам насильники и убийцы?! Как?! Как они могут принести МИР?! Кому?! Да вас же первых этот монстр и сожрет! 

И тем больнее было слышать слова Рамлоу, мол, работа – не хуже прочих. И сотни лет ведь не прошло, а как все переменилось! Черное насильно выбелили, опоганили подвиги настоящих героев, тех, кто сражался с нацистами, не щадя жизни, тех, кто изо всех своих сил защищал МИР. _Всего лишь работа._ За которую неплохо платят. Когда, ну, когда деньги успели стать краеугольным камнем всего, мерилом плохого и хорошего?! Неправильно. Так нельзя! 

Ани, Брок и даже Мэтти смотрели на него, нет, не с жалостью, они сочувствовали. Потому что знали – мир изменился. И Стиву тоже предстоит это прочувствовать – на себе. 

Но пока он не мог, просто не мог представить, что человек может отдать приказ убить дочь друга – ради власти. Да-да, Антония рассказала им всем о плане Обадайи – а потом и о его мотивах. Не стесняясь, не жалея себя и не выгораживая. Мол, да – была хоть и гениальным изобретателем, но человеком бессовестным и беспринципным. А вот после плена – поняла. И теперь на испытательном сроке у самой себя. 

Брок, как только услышал про Стейна, вскочил с места, яростно ругаясь – и чуть не кинулся его убивать. Вот прям с места! Старк только рассмеялась горько, а потом заявила, что все уже улажено – Оби извинился и обещал впредь не безобразничать. Вот так и сказала. Рамлоу возмутился до онемения – только глазами сверкал. Пообещал поговорить с исполнительным директором Старк Индастриз по душам чуток попозже – без гениальных дамочек, склонных к всепрощению. Мэтти на его слова только вздохнул – театрально так, да еще и укоризненно покачал головой. 

С Баки вообще отдельная история – тот сначала хвастался своими новыми (ну, тут как посмотреть) навыками – на русском, немецком и французском он говорил, как пел – вдохновенно. И невинненько так добавил, что после того, как Ани закончит с маскировкой для его железной руки, можно будет вновь отправиться на поиски приключений – «по бабам», прокомментировал Брок. Баки лишь расплылся в предвкушающей ухмылке – как довольный котяра, нажравшийся сливок. 

Стиву было сложно понять все тонкости, касающиеся объекта «Зимний солдат» и его полного исчезновения. Ну, не мог Капитан понять, как можно, во-первых, так поступить с живым человеком (война не в счет – там все границы размываются), да и вообще... Но на самом деле – все упиралось именно в «во-первых». Живые ведь люди, а! Ну как же так можно?! Впрочем, он сам видел КАК – можно, поэтому просто помалкивал, да мотал на ус. И, не смотря на ту бурю злости и ярости, что в его душе всколыхнул рассказ Антонии и Брока, Стивен оставался невозмутим. Но это не значило, что в будущем ГИДРЕ он этого не припомнит. 

На этих нелегких размышлениях его и сморил сон – неожиданно так подкрался, что его и не заметили.


	8. Часть 7. Горделивые правители Старого Мира… Чтоб им громко икалось в своем Асгарде!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем привет!  
> Заранее прошу прощения, но часть плохо вычитана - у меня реал зверствует:(  
> Ну, что же? В этой части, как вы все поняли из названия, мы встретимся с Тором и Локи. Удачи нам!  
> Всех благ и приятного прочтения!
> 
> P.S. увидите ошибки - потыкайте в них, я буду благодарна. Очень:)))

Ани в который раз лично перепроверяла данные, что ей прислал Киллиан. Нет, работу тот проделал просто великолепную – так доработал экстемис, что хоть сейчас используй, но… Опыт говорил о том, что спешить не стоит, потому что было куда улучшать. Но Олдрич настаивал. 

Вспоминая реакцию главы АИМ на свое увечье, Старк испытывала странные ощущения – сначала Киллиан отчетливо сбледнул с лица, а потом его глаза налились какой-то зловещей чернотой. Ани прямо кожей ощущала его злость и желание убивать – как по ней, неадекватная реакция. В общем, с тех самых пор Олдрич и взялся за экстремис всерьез – и многого добился. 

Сама же Антония усиленно гоняла ребят, которые помогали ей монтировать ускоритель частиц – для создания нового элемента. Обадайя лампочкой засветился, когда Ани рассказала ему о том, КАКИМ образом она докатилась до идеи этой (аве, любимая папочка и его город будущего!). Впрочем, у него теперь было слишком мало времени, чтобы выводить воспитанницу из себя – Старк Индастриз постепенно, потихоньку, тихим сапом перепрофилировалась, отказываясь от военных проектов. Шуму было много – но гораздо меньше, чем в прошлый раз, когда Тони Старк рубанул с плеча. И все это стало возможным благодаря Стейну и Поттс, которые просто великолепно сработались. Ну, и Ванко иной раз подбрасывал интересные идеи – типа формулы создания пластали. 

Стоит еще упомянуть о Баки и его новой руке. Хоть старый протез и был перебран и смазан, но Старк не оставляло чувство неправильности. Посидев пару-тройку ночей на кофейной диете, устав посылать по известному адресу не только в край обозлившегося Брока, но и супер-солдат, которые вознамерились блюсти ее, Антонии, интересы, она, наконец, смогла выплеснуть идею на бумагу. После этого ДЖАРВИС бережно перенес все в электронный формат – и даже не фигурально присвистнул.

\- Мисс Старк, я закончил расчеты по вашим выкладкам. Начать сборку?

\- Джар, детка, поколдуй с конфигурацией кисти, - закусив губу, Ани всматривалась в объемную картинку. – Нужно повысить подвижность.

\- Да, мэм, - отозвался тот. – Позвольте вам напомнить, что у вас сегодня запланирована встреча с Майклом Сингером.

\- С кем? Он вообще кто такой?

\- Репортер, мэм, из центральной…

\- Пусть идет Пеп-с, я занята, - обрубила Старк. – Я, кажется, его помню – смазливый такой блондинчик с крепенькой фигуркой. И отвратительно раздутым эго – даже по сравнению со мной.

\- Так точно, леди-босс. Однако раньше он вам отвратительным не казался. Видимо, времена меняются.

\- Джар, это ведь не ирония? – весело протянула Ани. – А то я подумаю-подумаю, и создам тебе кое-кого в помощь. Будет на кого изливать нерастраченный сарказм.

\- Уверяю, мэм, это лишнее. Я прекрасно функционирую.

\- И тебе не скучно?

\- С вами мне некогда скучать, мисс Старк.

\- О, милый, это комплимент? Я польщена! – умилилась она. – Твою подружку будут звать Пятница!

\- Но, мэм…

\- Давай так, дорогой мой, - Старк потерла ладошки. – Я даю тебе послабления в виде, скажем, некоторой самостоятельности – протоколы себе переписывать будешь сам - а ты курируешь Пятницу. Она будет помогать работать по новому проекту.

\- Мисс Старк, вы…

\- И да, Джар, зови меня – Ани. 

\- Но… Принято, Ани, - с благодарностью отозвался ИИ. – Вероятность того, что вы примете именно это решение была… небольшой. Я вас не подведу.

\- Я знаю, Джар. Поэтому новый проект - твой, а Пятница будет на подхвате. Пусть потренируется.

Антония говорила о проекте «Мстители», идею которого изложила Кэпу и остальным буквально на днях (и не надо об авторских правах – Ник патент не оформлял, обойдется!). Надо сказать, что ее слова произвели впечатление. Аховое. Ну, причины, конечно же, были. Первая – и главная, это, разумеется, Джарвис. Да-да, именно так – не аббревиатура, а имя. Второе – железный легион. Естественно, никто не говорит, что у Ани чертова прорва железных солдат, нет, такого не было. Были дроны. Почему-то Старк подумала, что это неплохая идея – и попросила Вано помочь. Тот не стал отказываться – только посмеялся, мол, вот на месте-то не сидится! Третье, но не по значению (впрочем, так всегда и бывает!) – это почти доработанный экстремис, который не несет необратимых изменений в организм человека.

У всех, кроме, пожалуй, Мэтти, возникло ощущение, что Ани решила не создать мобильный отряд быстрого реагирования, нацеленный в первую очередь на уничтожение головоногого паразита, а как минимум армию для завоевания мира. Брок, Оби и даже Баки с Пеп-с возмущались долго, громко и со вкусом, то и дело взывая к разуму ядовито ухмыляющейся изобретательницы, в душе понимая, что это будет бесполезно. Но, - для очистки своей совести, - возмущались, конечно.

Стивен Роджерс огромным усилием заставил себя ничему не удивляться – иначе бы уже помер от шока. Новый мир ему нравился – яркий, динамичный, огромный – и не пылал в горниле войны. Были, конечно, и свои недостатки, но и к ним можно было притерпеться. И только ночами, когда все обитатели Дома-на-скале уже спали и видели десятый сон, а неугомонная Ани только-только добиралась до комнаты, Стив позволял себе погрустить об утраченном. Но недолго – чтобы не травить душу. 

О Пегги, которая оказалась крестной матерью Ани, Роджерс узнал из справки, любезно предоставленной ему Джарвисом. Сама Старк говорить об этом не хотела – просто прятала вмиг погрустневшие глаза и отворачивалась, бормоча о несправедливости жизни и суке-судьбе. Стив не настаивал. 

Его отношения с обитателями дома сложились прекрасно – даже удивительно! Он, Баки и Брок были солдатами и прекрасно друг друга понимали – постепенно из них стала формироваться отменная боевая единица. Как назвал их Мэтти – мстительная триада. К слову сказать, к их тренировкам присоседилась Ани – в своей броне. Рамлоу с нескрываемым любопытством наблюдал за явлением Айронмайден*. И теперь он очень понимал своих начальников – это было совершенство, которое могло изменить баланс сил в мире. Появился еще один повод свалить ГИДРУ.

Знакомство Стивена Роджерса и Николаса Фьюри прошло на территории, полностью контролируемой Антонией Старк – в ее доме. Не хотелось, конечно, приглашать Циклопа и Черного Педобраза, но лучше здесь, чем на полигоне ЩИТа. 

\- О, мистер Фьюри, мисс Рашман и… еще один безликий агент, - почти радостно оскалилась Ани. – Не будьте, как дома, вам тут официально не рады – это факт!

\- Матушка, хватит цитировать Шрека, - осадил ее Мэтти. – Прошу вас, проходите, господа и дама.

\- А что, в тему же пришлось? – изумилась та. – Давайте-давайте, не стойте на пороге – как над душой. ПАРНИ!!! У НАС ГОСТИ! ЖИВО ВНИЗ!

\- Да мы уже здесь. Как бэ, - хохотнул Рамлоу, а затем кивнул начальству и иже с ним. – Сэр, Романофф, Колсон.

\- Так вы русская, мисс Романофф, - оскалилась Старк. – Вот Вано-то порадуется, когда я ему расскажу!

\- Вам запрещено рассказывать об агентах кому-бы то ни было, - сурово пригрозил Ник. – Здравствуйте, - и улыбнулся.

\- И ладно – не больно-то и хотелось, - и уселась посередине огромного дивана. – Не стойте – приземляйтесь. Выпить не предлагаю – вы при исполнении, - закончила она мстительно. 

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы вы оставили нас с ка…

\- Ник, послушай, - перебила его Антония. – Если Стив захочет – я уйду. Но не нужно _в моем доме_ мне указывать, как поступать. 

\- Мисс Старк, это вопрос национальной безопасности, - возвестил Фьюри.

\- Нет, это вопрос о жизни одного хорошего парня, - отбрила она. – И мне, правда, очень не хочется шантажировать ЩИТ, но я это сделаю, если вы попытаетесь на нас надавить.

\- Агент Рамлоу, вас ждет военный трибунал за разглашение сведений, составляющих государственную тайну, - процедил Фьюри, поднимаясь во весь свой немалый рост.

\- Это в том случае, если я разгласил тайну, - то ли усмехнулся, то ли оскалился Брок. – Но я не причем, слово скаута.

\- Рамлоу…

\- Я взломала базы ЩИТа, - самодовольно проговорила Ани. – И скопировала все данные. И никто этого не понял. Как сказал бы Вано – софт у вас говно. 

Ник не знал, чего же ему хочется больше – посмеяться или же пристрелить своевольную выскочку. Зря он послушал Обадайю и не стал привлекать Старк к работе, проку было бы больше, чем от всего штаба бездельников, что не далее как пару недель назад уверяли, что взлом просто НЕВОЗМОЖЕН. Ох, как же директор ЩИТа не любил, когда пешки вдруг выходили в ферзи, это нарушало всю давно продуманную и выстроенную картину. А Старк - такой ресурс, упускать который теперь было бы просто преступно. Но чем ее заинтересовать, как надавить, чтобы не проиграть все? Тяжело с гениями – мозги у них заточены не так, как у нормальных людей. Что же она успела рассказать Капитану? Будет ли теперь целесообразно привлекать его? А ведь был еще и СТРАЙК, который уважал и почитал своего Командира больше, чем прямое начальство. Тоже ведь проблема.

\- Давай так, Ник, - Антония словно уловила его сомнения. – Ты будешь с нами честен, и мы ответим тем же. Я не поверю, что ты пришел сюда без проблемы и без плана ее решения. Что случилось? Что такое произошло, что тебе понадобилась помощь супер-солдата?

Покивав будто сам себе, Николас решился – проигрывать он не любил, но умел делать это красиво. 

 

***

 

Сигнал поступил из какого-то захолустного городишки в Нью-Мехико. Местные жители нашли нечто, что не смогли сдвинуть с места – и теперь вовсю развлекались. На проверку оказалось, что в пустыне лежал, простите, молот. Нет-нет, не обычная кувалда, а кое-что, покрытое рунами – творение рук нечеловеческих. Агент Фил Колсон оперативно распорядился, чтобы место оцепили, гражданских выдворили под благовидным предлогом, ну и наблюдали за всем необычным – на всякий случай.

Выслушав все детали дела, Старк призадумалась – и было отчего. Значит, Асгард сделал свой ход – и раньше, чем она оказалась готова. Выходит, Тор уже на Земле, а его стукнутый братец обретается где-то рядом. Придется бросать важные дела и нестись, сломя голову, выкручиваться и действовать по ситуации. Что может быть проще?

\- Ник, слушай, ты меня прямо заинтриговал, - разулыбалась Старк. – Давно хотела поехать в отпуск в пустыню. А как вам идея, парни? – и оглянулась на Брока и Кэпа с Мэтти.

\- Отличная идея, как по мне, - тот час же согласился Рамлоу, правда, потом добавил. – Всегда мечтал вытрясать песок из таких мест, о которых не станешь говорить при дамах.

\- Болван, - хохотнула Ани. – Один есть. Кто еще?

\- Думаю, это будет весьма познавательно, - высказался Мэтью, свысока поглядывая на Фьюри, отчего последний почувствовал себя не своей тарелке. – Разумеется, я еду с вами.

\- Но…

\- Спорить бесполезно, - перебил его Брок, а затем, словно устыдившись, добавил. – Сэр. 

\- Мы со Стивом тоже поедем, - высказался последний участник посиделок – Тайлер Шоу, который все это время складывал оригами. _Двумя_ руками. Нормальными такими, _человеческими_ руками.

Романофф внимательно следила за этим человеком – кого-то он ей отчаянно напоминал. Но у Зимнего Солдата таких глаз не было – да и только одна рука была настоящей. У этого же – вроде бы все на месте. И все равно – сомнения были.

\- Под твою ответственность, Старк, - тяжело вздохнул Фьюри, которому на секретном объекте больше ребенка был нужен только гражданский бездельник.

\- Все будет хорошо, Ник, я тебе обещаю, - уверила его радостная Антония. – И даже не выставлю счет за свои услуги. А теперь – пока! Вам, наверное, уже пора, а нам еще вещи собирать. Самое главное – не забыть крем от загара.

Ник только головой покачал – похоже, Обадайя был прав, когда говорил, что Антония Старк совершенно неуправляема. А еще директор заметил напряжение, с каким его лучшие оперативный агент наблюдала за мистером Шоу. Нет, этого парня пробили по всем базам – чист, но Нат никогда просто так не напрягалась. Хорошо, оказывается, что этот субъект едет – будет возможность понаблюдать поближе.

 

***

 

К слову сказать, Ани сотоварищи прибыли как нельзя кстати – аккурат к тому моменту, когда Тор прорвался к молоту, но так и не смог его поднять. И теперь ждал представителя властной (очень властной и жутко независимой) структуры в белой и до отвращения стерильной комнатенке. 

Старк помнила рассказ Тора о том, что произошло в этот момент – о появлении его брата Локи, невидимого для всех. Значит, на глаза она полагаться не будет. Самое главное – заставить этого рогатого засранца «проявиться», и чтобы он выслушал – чем черт не шутит, может и поймет. Мэтти изъявил желание лично побеседовать с асгардцем – ему снова было любопытно.

 

***

 

Оставив Брока у двери, Хранитель зашел внутрь помещения, где сидел бог, раздавленный обстоятельствами. Тор не скрывал уныния и отчаяния – они были прописаны на его лице так четко, что в иной трактовке нужда отпадала. 

\- Приветствую вас, Тор, - заговорил мальчик, взбираясь на слишком высокий для него стул. – Мое имя – Мэтью. 

\- Здравствуй, дитя, - м-да, голос у бога подходящий – в атаку таким поднимать, даже мертвые побегут, как миленькие. – Я – Тор Одинсон, царевич Асгарда. Как ты здесь отказался?

\- Я сын специалиста, которого вызвали, чтобы исследовать молот, за которым вы сюда пришли, - охотно отозвался Хранитель. – Скажите мне, что он такое? Он ведь создан не в этом мире.

\- Это так, - бухнул Тор, удивляясь чересчур серьезному взгляду. – Его выковали карлики-дварфы из ядра звезды. Это – своевольное оружие – Мьельнир сам выбирает, кому служить, - с гордостью заявил асгардец.

\- И по какой-то причине больше не хочет служить вам, - Хранитель не спрашивал.

\- Ты не ребенок, - сурово нахмурился наследник богов. – Кто ты?

\- Вообще-то, я и вправду, только ребенок, - улыбнулся Мэтти, показав очаровательные ямочки на щеках. – Но высказанный мною факт очевиден, поскольку я видел запись произошедшего. Вы не смогли поднять своевольное оружие, значит, оно этого не захотело. Мне кажется, что это логичный вывод, нет?

\- Ты все равно не похож на ребенка, - заявил Тор. 

\- Сочту это за комплимент, - тот вновь улыбнулся, живо напомнив асгардцу его младшего брата. – Скажите, если мама возьмется исследовать ваше оружие, ей это не повредит?

\- Я не маг, точно сказать не могу, - замялся блондин, очень уж внимательным был взгляд мальчика. – Как имя твоей почтенной матушки?

\- Антония Старк, - охотно отозвался Мэтти, а затем не без гордости добавил. – Она – гений современности. Боюсь, она не оставит в покое ни ваше оружие, ни вас, пока не разберется во всем досконально. А я буду ей помогать. 

\- Мьёльнир – оружие для избранных воинов, а не игрушка! – грохнул Тор.

\- Вы беспокоитесь за сохранность своей собственности, я понимаю, - деловито покивал мальчик. – Думаю, мама разрешит вам присутствовать при исследованиях – в качестве консультанта. 

\- Смертные, которые заперли меня здесь…

\- О, это представители организации ЩИТ, - улыбнулся Мэтью. - Шестой Интервенционной Тактико-оперативной Логистической Службы. Громкое название, правда? Они занимаются обеспечением правопорядка – в некотором роде. И им очень нужна помощь моей мамы – а я попрошу ее вас не прогонять. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы вы рассказали мне о своем мире.

\- Да будет так! - бухнул здоровяк, радостно улыбаясь. – Я расскажу тебе об Асгарде и всех Девяти Мирах Иггдрасиля! 

\- Отлично, дайте мне пару минут – связаться с мамой, - и поспешил выйти в коридор.

\- О чем вы болтали? – не удержался Брок. Нет, он, конечно же, знал, о чем шла речь – по губам прочел, но вдруг Мэтти скажет что-нибудь интересное?

\- Надо сказать Ани, чтобы она оставила этого здоровяка здесь, в качестве консультанта, - улыбнулся мальчик. – Мне любопытно.

\- После этих твоих слов меня наняли нянькой, - кстати вспомнил Рамлоу. – Что это за бугай?

\- Ты ведь уже запросил по нему Центр, - пожал плечами Мэтти. – И знаешь, что он – человек ниоткуда. Сам же он называет себя Тором - сыном царя Одина. К слову, Асгард – это…

\- Не начинай, я учился в школе и о мифологии представление имею. Лучше скажи, ты ему веришь?

\- Брок, ты сам видел молот. 

\- Аргумент. Ладно, звони Ани, пусть напрягает Фьюри – вот у него рожа-то будет! 

\- Некультурно говорить «рожа», - чопорно заметил Хранитель. – Можно было изящно назвать это «мордой лица» или там «хариусом», «физией и мордией». И не делай такие глаза – я умею шутить, когда хочу.

Круто развернувшись, юный Старк направился на поиски матери, которая на сообщение ответила, что край как занята, и если любимое чадо желает пообщаться, пусть поскорее шевелит мелкими лапками по направлению к центральной лаборатории. 

Рамлоу устало потер переносицу, тяжко вздохнул, потом растер физиономию, которая «хариус», похмыкал о своей незавидной судьбинушке и отправился догонять своего подопечного.

 

***

 

Ани ходила вокруг молота и думала, что же делать дальше. Стив и Баки старались ее не отвлекать – разглядывали обстановку, сам молот, тихонько переговаривались. Как говорил Тор в порыве хмельной откровенности, в этот момент его должен навестить братец-олень – невидимый для всего нормального люда. Как бы его перехватить? Если только…

\- Ребят, идите-ка погулять. Мамочке нужно подумать.

Переглянувшись, супер-солдаты отправились выполнять ответственное поручение, раз уж помочь ничем не в состоянии. Жалко конечно, но что уж поделать?

\- Джар, детка, не в службу, а в дружбу – организуй так, чтобы меня и эту милую комнатку не было видно и слышно.

\- Сделано, Ани, - через минуту отозвался искин. – Вы позволите мне узнать, что собираетесь делать?

\- Сама еще не знаю, – пробормотала она в ответ, нервно постукивая пальцами по рукояти Мьёльнира. 

\- Зная вас, смею предположить, что у вас есть план, - заметил Джарвис. После того, как он получил некую автономность, приобрел привычку высказываться, когда захочет. Особенно это раздражало в три-четыре часа утра.

\- Отчасти, детка. Мамочка сейчас будет делать странные вещи, - а затем Ани окинула комнату ищущим взором и с ехидцей проговорила. – Покажись, Локи, я знаю, что ты здесь – датчики засекли лишнюю массу в пространстве.

\- Ани, вы не могли бы…

\- Джар, не сейчас, - перебила его Старк. – Давай, Локи, покажись, не стесняйся, лапуля! Ну не может же целый царь Асгарда бояться показаться простой мидгардке, м? Или тебе есть, что от меня скрывать? Ну же, Гюльчатай, открой личико!

\- Жалкая смертная, да как ты смеешь! – не выдержал маг и волшебник, являя себя во всей своей красе – с Гунгниром наперевес.

\- Не кипятись, цветочек мой аленький, - Ани перевела дух, не позволяя наглой и надменной маске покинуть ее лицо. – У нас есть, что обсудить. Например, будущее. Интересует? – и в упор посмотрела на асгардца.

Локи с интересом рассматривал смертную. Пожалуй, она даже была красивой – яркая, с правильными чертами лица, тонкая, привлекательная. Но взглянув на нее иначе – как маг, Локи едва не присвистнул от удивления. Аура у мидгардки была мужской. 

Женщина смотрела на него выжидающе, а асгардец все думал, что же происходит. Будущее, говоришь, обсудить? Что ты знаешь о нем? Судя по тому, что очевидно для мага – многое. Выслушать? Да, как минимум. От таких подарков судьбы ведь не отказываются!

\- Ты смогла меня заинтересовать, смертная, - тонко усмехнулся Локи. – Мы поговорим. 

\- Отлично, старичок, - не осталась она в долгу. – Но все же потрудись называть меня по имени – Антония. Будь так _божественно_ любезен, - и расплылась в отвратительно-приторной улыбке.

\- А ты смелая, - похвалил ее маг. – Говори.

\- И это мне высказывали о размере эго, - пробурчала Старк. – В общем, так, я знаю, что приключится с тобой в будущем, Рудольф.

\- Мое имя – Локи, - нахмурился тот.

\- Да все равно, - отмахнулась Ани, закатывая глаза. – Знаю я много, а вот как уложить это в пару свободных минут, которые есть у меня в запасе, не имею понятия. Ты к нам надолго? 

\- Не испытывай мое терпение, смертная Антония, - голос у мага стал ниже всего на полтона, а вот эффект был весьма ощутимый.

\- Поверь, я еще и не старалась, - уверила его Старк. – И ты не сможешь ничем меня напугать. Только не теперь.

\- Потому что ты уже умирала, - покивал Локи. – Это очень заметно, если знать, куда смотреть. Ну что же, ладно, - радостно и (боже, держите меня семеро!) приветливо улыбнулся.

\- Ладно? – Ани похлопала натуральными длинными ресницами (Пеппер просто обзавидовалась!). – Ладно, в смысле – ладно? Или – ладно? 

\- Мы все обсудим за ужином, - змей расплылся асгардец. – В десять вечера по вашему времени. Я сам тебя найду.

\- А-м-м, идет, огонек, - промычала слегка удивленная Старк. – Просьба только – не суйся пока к брату.

\- Не указывай мне, смертная Антония, - шипящих ноток в голосе прибавилось.

\- Я прошу. Не трогай его, - молчит минуту и добавляет. – Пока не узнаешь того, о чем я хочу рассказать.

\- О, мой непутевый братец, - последнее слово асгардец едва ли не выплюнул. – Он так важен?

\- Сам решишь, - но Локи видел, как женщину перекосило. – Ну, до вечера, Гэндальф.

\- Мое имя – Локи! – сверкнув напоследок глазами, царь Асгарда растворился в воздухе.

\- Ани, скажи мистеру Фьюри, чтобы он оставил Тора у нас! – в лабораторию ворвался ураган по имени Мэтти. – Мне…

\- У него опять любопытство где-то играет, - за сыном появился телохранитель, не преминув нажаловаться. – Он думает, что белобрысый здоровяк – бог Асгарда.

\- Брок, ты и сам не знаешь, что думать, - отбрил Хранитель. – А еще ты боишься, что Ани он понравится. 

\- Кто? – Старк была занята тем, что продумывала вечер – обращать внимания на перепалку Кроссбоунса со своим сыном ей не хотелось. – Кто – понравится?

\- Тор, - заявил Мэтти, искоса поглядывая на хмурого Рамлоу.

\- Какой такой Тор? 

\- Тот бугай, что прорвался к молоту, - нехотя напомнил Брок. – Он назвался Тором. Мне Фрай сказал – по секрету.

\- А кто такой Фрай? – градус непонятки возрос, пропорционально понизив уровень оригинальности вопросов.

\- Фрай Бартон, - охотно пояснил тот. – Славный малый, снайпер так вообще первоклассный. Хотя, предпочитает стрелять из лука.

Па-а-а-а-адаждите-ка!!! Фрай?! Серьезно?! ФРАЙ?!!! Пэ-пэ-пэ-пэ-пэ… Фрай Бартон? Клинтон Френсис Бартон - Фрай?! Этот мир точно сошел с ума! 

\- Ну и флаг ему в руки, - пробормотала, наконец, Старк. – Слушай, шкет, я не поняла, что тебе от меня нужно?

\- Пусть он останется, - потребовал мальчик. – Он обещал рассказать про Асгард.

\- Асгард? Гугл в помощь, дитя мое, - пробормотала та. 

\- Ну, Ани! – и Хранитель состроил щенячьи глазки.

\- Брок, помоги, я не могу ему отказать! – взмолилась она, оборачиваясь к Рамлоу.  
Теперь на бедного тройного агента смотрели две пары щенячьих глаз – хотелось застонать вслух, но это было бы не педагогично. Плюнув в сердцах, он встряхнулся и сложил руки на груди. Нет-нет-нет, только не сегодня!

\- Вы, двое, прекратите меня бесить, - грозно проговорил Брок, нарочито хмурясь. – Мэтти, ты больше не будешь разговаривать с этим Тором без присмотра. И да, он останется – будет под наблюдением, я попрошу Фрая за ним глянуть. Ани, прекрати скакать вокруг артефакта и скажи толком, что ты от меня хочешь?

\- Серьезный какой, - хмыкнула Старк. – Расслабься и повеселись, пока меня не будет.

\- Ты куда это намылилась? – подозрительно зашипел Рамлоу, сощурив глаза.

\- У меня встреча, - заявила Ани, задрав нос. – За главного я оставлю… Джарвиса. Слышишь, детка?

\- Ты оставляешь за главного – ЕГО? – не выдержал Брок. – Он же компьютер!

\- Его я знаю дольше, чем тебя, - Ани едва смогла подавить в себе желание показать агенту язык.

\- Если бы ты не упрямилась, узнала бы меня лучше, - хитро усмехнулся тот.

\- А еще Джар не хватал меня за зад.

\- Ани, знаете, если бы у меня были руки, я бы, наверное, поступил, как мистер Рамлоу, - ничуть не смущаясь, вклинился искин. – У вас очень… выдающиеся внешние данные.

\- О, Боже, какой кошмар! – взвыла Старк. – Ты! – и обернулась к развеселому Броку. – Ты испортил моего Джарвиса! 

\- Если был логичным и последовательным, то испортили меня вы, Ани, - заявил искин. – За что я вам очень благодарен. Так мне распорядиться на счет заказа?

\- Какого заказа? – встрепенулся Брок. – Ты с кем здесь встречаться собралась?

\- Если выгорит – расскажу, а нет – и беспокоиться не стоит, - отмахнулась она. – И не вставай в позу, а то становишься похожим на ревнивого ежа.

\- Что?!

\- Мэтти, приглядывай за нашими солдатиками, если что - Джар тебе в помощь. Пока, мальчики! - и выплыла из лаборатории, демонстративно виляя бедрами.

\- Она тебя специально доводит, - заявил мальчик. – Ты и вправду похож на ежа.

\- Так, непорядок, - проворчал Рамлоу, оборачиваясь к малолетнему наглецу. – Я точно знаю, чего тебе недостает – дисциплины. Поэтому – живо, принял упор лежа и отжался двадцать раз!

\- Что?! – искренне возмутился Хранитель. – Не буду!

\- Еще как будешь, - страшно ласково пообещал тот. – Джарвис, подтверди – физическое самосовершенствование также необходимо, как и умственное.

\- Все верно, мистер Рамлоу, - в спокойном голосе с британским акцентом слышалась явная ирония. 

\- Джарвис, ты - предатель, - буркнул Мэтти. – И я тебе отомщу.

Почти любовно оглядывая трудящегося в поте лица малолетнего остряка, тройной агент продумывал, как бы раскрутить упрямого искина на инфу о встрече Ани. По всему выходило, что Джарвис ему не помощник, но ведь есть и другие варианты, да?

 

***

 

Барнс с нескрываемым любопытством наблюдал, как Командир излагает свой план – он прямо-таки светился энтузиазмом. Стив – напротив, старательно пытался уловить, зачем им нужно следить за Антонией. А третий в их компании – новенький, но очень заметный Тор сын Одина потихоньку начинал заражаться неуемной энергией влюбленного тройного агента. Фрай же лишь усмехался в невидимые усы, то и дело давясь улыбкой – а то несолидно получается.

\- С оборудованием проблем не будет, - продолжил излагать Брок. – Мы с Бартоном прихватили кое-что со склада. Мэтти, этот чертов малолетний махинатор, сказал, что Ани ужинает в самой дорогой местной забегаловке, поэтому мы разделимся, я и ты, Кэп, пойдем внутрь – прослушку и камеры уже установили, а вы…

\- Слушай, Командир, а кто следилки ставил? – не удержался Баки.

\- Мэтти, - скривился тот. – Когда он подрастет, то станет самым молодым директором ЩИТа, я уверен. Так вот, ты и вы, мистер пришелец из Асгарда, будете наблюдать за Ани по пути к месту встречи.

\- Это не нарушит моего слова? – громыхнул патлатый бог. – Я обещал оставаться в поле зрения вашей… службы.

\- Не нарушит, - весело усмехнулся Баки. – Мы ведь будем вместе? Вон, Фрай присмотрит. Кстати, а как зовут подругу твоей девушки? Ну, такую, темненькую с большущими глазами?

\- Ба… Тайлер! – не выдержал Роджерс.

\- Что? – в тон ему отозвался _мистер Шоу_.

\- Я еще не заявлял своих прав на леди Фостер, - обронил Тор. – Но имя ее подруги – Дарси Льюис. У тебя в отношении этой леди серьезные намерения? – и так уставился на бедного солдата, что тот предпочел нервно кивнуть. Бартон же просто тихо пропадал – не-е-е, он точно не прогадал, соглашаясь поддержать командира СТРАЙКа.

\- Изменения в план, - прервал их Рамлоу. – Шоу и Бартон, вы берете их всех: бога, его леди, доктора и их ассистентку – и везете ужинать. Там и присмотритесь. Мы со Стивом и Мэтти будем уже внутри.

\- Брок, зачем это нужно? – устало вздохнул Роджерс. – А если это деловая встреча, и мы помещаем?

\- Во-первых, какая деловая встреча у нее может быть в этом захолустье? Во-вторых, если она с кем-то встречается и не говорит мн… нам, то это подозрительно и нуждается в проверке. В-третьих, мы незаметно. А в-четвертых…

\- Ты ревнуешь, - припечатал Баки. – Всем все ясно – выдвигаемся на исходные. Ну что, пришелец из дивного Асгарда, пойдем приглашать дам на ужин? – и резво отчалил.

\- Ты прав, воин, - пророкотал Тор. – Женщины, какие бы они ни были сильные, нуждаются в нашей защите, - и направился вслед за отчаянно-веселым солдатом, в глазах которого то и дело мелькало что-то такое, неуловимо опасное.

\- Я помогу, но отказываюсь следить за Ани, - как отрезал Стивен. – Присмотрю, чтобы тебе не помешали, но участвовать в этом не стану.

\- Хоть так, - скривился Рамлоу. – Я беспокоюсь.

\- Понимаю, но не стоит переходить границы, - улыбнулся Роджерс. 

Ему казалось, что для этого мира не все еще потеряно. Если гениальные инженеры спасают его друзей, агенты ГИДРЫ влюбляются в очаровательных женщин, которые только прикидываются циничными язвами, а русские и американцы пьют вместе и строят светлое будущее – да, не все потеряно.

 

***

 

Стив знал, что смеяться нельзя. Никак нельзя. Вот хоть убейся, но не смей даже губами пошевелить, потому что если это заметит Брок, то обидится смертельно. А все начиналось вроде бы как нормально – Бак, Тор и Фрай привезли дам и доктора Селвига в, -назвать это рестораном просто язык не поворачивается, - место. На часах без четверти десять – зал почти пуст, ибо некому в этом захолустье наслаждаться «шикарной» французской кухней, которую готовит пожилой мексиканец. Чудо, что в этой забегаловке есть отдельные кабинеты – один из них Ани и заняла. На двери этой комнатки была любовно намалевана загадочно подмигивающая толстая полярная лисица. И что-то такое промелькнуло в голове _очень частично_ Зимнего Солдата – знакомое такое, но мысль ухватить за хвост не получилось. А жаль.

Расположившись так, чтобы видеть всех в зале, Баки усиленно пытался угадать того человека, который смог настолько заинтересовать Старк, что та сорвалась из полевого штаба со скоростью своей мысли. Вот только десять уже стукнуло, а к закрытому кабинету никто и близко не подошел – исключая молоденького официанта, внешностью и внутренностью напоминающего нежную петунию. 

Брок, Стив и Хранитель засели в кабинете, соседнем с… да! Песец! Полярная лиса – это песец! (или – писец?) Ладно, в общем, Командир и Кэп сидели в соседнем с _песецом_ кабинете, развернув аппаратуру, которую экспроприировали в штабе. Предварительно они заказали нормальный такой ужин – специально для четверки здоровых мужиков, ибо Кэп соотносится 1 к 3. Сидели, ужинали, никого не трогали, смотрели как Ани потихоньку попивает вино, морщится, вызывает нежную петунию и заказывает темное пиво. И вот 10 часов – и никого. Это что, шутка такая? 

В это же время в комнате с… _писецом_ Ани дождалась-таки явления нынешнего местоблюстителя асгардского трона, который, не желая быть узнанным, в момент своего появления создал иллюзию своего отсутствия. Получилось, что вроде бы и был, но ни одна посторонняя душа его не видела и не слышала. Эх, где моя волшебная палочка?!

\- Тут прослушка, - лениво предупредила асгардца Ани. – И камеры.

\- Твой мужчина не побоялся отпускать тебя на встречу с Богом? – тонко усмехнулся Локи.  
Нет, маг и чародей был в курсе диспозиции отношений в странном семействе Старк – не зря же полдня колдовал? Но все же не смог отказать себе в удовольствии поддразнить наглую смертную.

\- Знаешь, олень северный, ты себя переоцениваешь, - Ани, скептически хмыкнув, демонстративно отпила пару глотков пива.

\- А ты – мое терпение, - не меняясь в лице, процедил тот. 

\- Ты присядь, дорогой, - захлопала глазами Старк. – Салатика вон погрызи, винца хлебни, чтоб не на сухую, а потом можно и градус повысить, - и плотоядно оскалилась.

Хоть сейчас Тони все меньше думал о себе, как о мужчине, однако встреча с асгардцем разбудила что-то в глубинах его неуемного сознания. Мужское начало подняло голову, властно окинуло взглядом кабинетик, божка, стол с закусками и решило, что градус повысить нужно немедленно, чтобы потом не жалеть об упущенных возможностях.

Локи же наблюдал за этими внутренними изменениями с тихим восторгом, поскольку слышал о таком явлении лишь обрывки мифов и легенд. Всматриваясь в душу молодой женщины, он видел на ней туманную печать вечности, след от ладони Великой Матери. Две сущности сосуществовали в одном хрупком теле, две противоположности объединились в единое целое, чтобы выжить. Благословение и проклятие в одном флаконе досталось этой необычной смертной. Да пóлно, необычной – это слишком слабо сказано!

\- Кто ты такая? – Ани даже не поверила, настолько изменилось лицо асградца. – Из твоих глаз на меня смотрит другая душа. Не та, что когда-то давно обрела это тело.

Тони молчал. Это в планы не входило – вот нисколечко, ни разу! Вообще-то планировалось просто рассказать часть правды, чтобы бяшка понял, какой он гад, и перестал пытаться убить брата. Старк не планировала становиться объектом пристального внимания со стороны пусть и худого, но бога. 

\- Так смотришь, будто призрака увидел, - заявила Ани, ничуть не смущаясь и не подавая вида, что готова сбежать в любой момент.

\- Смотря на тебя, я вижу оживший миф, - честно (о, Тор бы плакал от умиления, честное слово!) проговорил Локи. – Скажи мне, Антония, ты видела Её? И прошу, не лги, я ведь вижу, что твоя душа этому миру и этому телу не родная.

Что можно сказать на такое? Тут вариантов мало – либо соглашаться, что ты – явное отклонение от нормы, либо отпираться до талого. 

\- Доказательств у тебя нет, так что вряд ли удастся продать эту новость репортерам, друг мой царственный, - беспечно бросила Старк. – И все же попробуй салатика – Хорхе так старался. 

\- Тебе больно об этом вспоминать? – врио царя даже внимания не обратил на очередную колкость. Блин, даже обидно!

\- Локи, слушай, с чего ты взял…

\- Я это просто ВИЖУ, - с чувством заявил тот. – Расскажи мне, что с тобой приключилось. Пожалуйста. 

И вот на этом моменте у Тони отказала соображалка. Напрочь отказала, потому что Локи и такое вежливое, приятное, просящее «пожалуйста» не вязались в его воображении, как Роджерс с пошлостями. Это что же получается, маг увидел то, о чем Тони старается не думать лишний раз? То, что хотел бы уже забыть, но не получается? То, о чем мечтал, но никак не мог достичь? Головой хотелось о стол побиться – видимо мало в жизни гения всякой высокотехничной и широкорусской душевной бяки, мало. И теперь к этой, с позволения сказать, ЗАДушевной ахинее по доброй воле приплюсовался тощий черноволосый божок с кротким оленьим взглядом. Тони аж передернуло от _такого_ Локи.

\- Ты ведь маг, да? – Ани решила начать с простого.

\- Верно, - кивнул тот, все же решившись попробовать салат (авось, не отравится?).

\- А если я тебе доверю свой секрет, ты о нем никому не расскажешь? – и мимимишно потупила глазки. 

\- Нет! Нет-нет-нет! – тот час же заверил ее асгардец. – Я даю слово!

Ани хмыкнула про себя, все же удобно иной раз быть девушкой – можно притворяться блондинкой, все равно никто и слова против не скажет. Даже будут рады распушить свои павлиньи хвосты, болваны нижнечакровые. 

\- Ну, раз так, - и Ани замолкла на пару минут, явно решив немного потомить своего гостя. – Раз так, то у меня еще один вопрос. Ты мысли читать умеешь?

\- Э-э-э, да, - осторожно проговорил Локи. – Есть такие чары. Но я могу «прочитать» не всё, а лишь то, что мне хотят показать. Но я не пробовал наводить чары на людей.

\- Заодно и потренируешься, - Старк радостно подорвалась со стула, пугая Локи своим энтузиазмом. – Видишь ли, моя история слишком длинная, чтобы выбалтывать ее на ночь глядя. Поэтому ты посмотришь сам, оценишь, сделаешь выводы. НО!!! В личное не лезть, усек? – и грозно сдвинула брови.

У Локи только и хватило сил уверенно кивнуть – за возможность прикоснуться к одной из краеугольных тайн мироздания он был готов терпеть хамство этой смертной. Но если ее выбрала Великая Мать, то, кто знает, может эта Старк чего-то да стоит?

 

_____________  
*Айронмайден - железная дева


	9. Часть 8. Мстители

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую всех, кто читает, комментит и помогает исправлять ошибки!  
> Прошу простить за долгое отсутствие, но у меня работа, не знающая, что такое выходные:(  
> О чем будет новая часть - видно из названия, спойлить не стану:)
> 
> Всех благ!

Инициатива «Мстители» началась, когда Ани Старк, победно ухмыляясь, заявилась домой после двухмесячной командировки в далекой Москве. К глубокому огорчению всех – то есть, Мэтти, Брока, Обадайи, Стива и Баки, величайший ум столетия решила ехать в сопровождении лишь Хеппи и Пеппер. 

К слову о доме. Особняк в Малибу вдруг стал прибежищем для самого разного люда. Не смотря на нелюбовь к посторонним, Старк предложила Тору погостить у нее – Мэтти уговорил (да и не сопротивлялась она). И как-то само собой получилось, что в Доме-на-Скале теперь обитали как все вышеперечисленные колоритные личности (Оби бывал там набегами, но комнату свою имел), так и Эрик Селвиг, Джейн Фостер и Дарси Льюис, у которой в последнее время приключился жаркий роман с _Тайлером Шоу_. 

Стив успел привыкнуть к новому имени друга сравнительно недавно – всего-то пару недель. «Баки» так и рвалось с губ, но приходилось стискивать зубы и, улыбаясь, звать его «Тай». Впрочем, большее беспокойство вызывало все остальное – например, новое время. С нравами и негласными традициями настоящего Стива с огромным и совершенно явным удовольствием просвещали Брок и Дарси. Ассистентка мисс Фостер конечно же знала, что их вежливый и приятный ясноглазый блондин № 2 (№ 1 был, разумеется, Тор, с разницей лишь в _вежливости_ ) являлся легендарным Капитаном Америка – поэтому вовсю старалась приобщить бедного Стива (который уже устал прятаться от ее энтузиазма) ко всем благам цивилизации. Ситуацию спас, конечно же, Тай. После этого Роджерсу дышать стало попроще, да и не стал он говорить восторженной мисс Льюис, что с реальностью он примиряется методично – каждый вечер. Антония дала Кэпу доступ к своей личной поисковой системе, чтобы Стивен не отвлекался на всякие паутинные непотребства (а то потом лечи его от психологических травм). С Броком Капитану было общаться не в пример проще – тут уж сказывалась выучка и привитая в армии дисциплина. Он уважал это в людях, как и способность сохранять в нестандартных ситуациях ясный ум. 

Ник Фьюри не терял надежды привлечь Стивена Роджерса на службу в ЩИТ, но тот энтузиазмом не горел. Все же война закончилась, фашистской Германии больше нет – можно поучиться жить нормальной жизнью. Но был и еще один фактор – решающий, так сказать. ГИДРА. Тот самый живучий спрут, который пророс в ЩИТе, как ему поведали Рамлоу и Старк. И теперь Кэп отбивался от Фьюри всеми доступными вежливыми средствами, а помогали ему в этом Брок, который был в курсе всех событий и периодически бегал на доклады к Пирсу и, как ни странно, Фрай Бартон. 

Александр Пирс поувольнял из ЩИТа половину работников (хорошо хоть не на тот свет, а в соседнее ведомство), другую половину запугал до нервных икотиков, и теперь лабораторные крыски боялись даже дышать в его присутствии. Переориентированный на поиск Зимнего Солдата СТРАЙК вот уже который месяц рыскал по стране и за ее пределами, что, разумеется, не имело никакого смысла, поскольку Зимнего Солдата теперь как бы и не существовало. 

Как-то Ани заработалась в мастерской, где проводила виртуальную встречу толкачей современной науки – перед ней висели объемные голограммы Ванко и Киллиана. Работа над экстремисом вышла в финальную стадию – вирус удалось не только стабилизировать, но и улучшить. Теперь не требовалось специальных манипуляций для того, чтобы вывести вирус из организма, после того, как тот заканчивал работу – он просто деактивировался и распадался на инертные составляющие, которые выводились из тела носителя самостоятельно и безболезненно. 

Так вот, значит, заработалась Ани допоздна, ведь Рамлоу как на зло усвистел на задание - искать Зимнего Солдата («Ага, удачи мне пожелайте!»). И вот на часах половина четвертого утра, гремит музыка, на полу уже восемь пустых стаканчиков из-под кофе (спасибо, Дарси!), свет приглушен, голографические проекции нового костюма для Кэпа при таком раскладе выглядели просто завораживающе. Дверь открылась, пропуская в комнату Баки:

\- Ух ты, а мне такой можно? – и уставился на звездно-полосатый комбинезончик. 

\- Тебе тоже хочется звезд и полосок? – усмехнулась Старк. – Ты чего приперся?

\- Фу, какая ты грубая, - усмехнулся тот, присаживаясь на краешек стола. – Я по делу, вообще-то. 

\- Ну, если ты оставил свою гиперактивную Дарси ночью одну, то дело и вправду не терпит отлагательств, – хмыкнула Ани. – Там, за картиной есть сейф, достань оттуда бутылку виски – отдохнем, пока церберы не спохватились.

Похохотав немного, Баки грамотно организовал малый сабантуй, притащив не только алкоголь, но и поздний ужин (или ранний завтрак – кому как понравится).

\- Ну, динозавр, докладывай, в чем дело? – они устроились на диване, подогнув под себя ноги. – От тебя вот уже неделю разит неуверенностью и страхом, даже Джарвис заметил.

\- Расскажи мне, как ты узнала о коде Зимнего, - вот не сказать, что ошарашил вопросом, однако на определенные мысли навело. – Я старался об этом не думать, но не получается. А вдруг ОН вернется? Вдруг того, что ты сделала оказалось недостаточно? Вдруг я наврежу…

\- Не части! – заткнула его Ани. – Узнала не я, а Джарвис. Детка, подтверди.

\- Так точно, Ани, - отозвался искин. – Я получил эту информацию из секретных баз данных ГИДРЫ, когда мистер Рамлоу загрузил мои управляющие файлы в центральный процессор Трискелеона. 

\- И можешь успокоиться, милашка, Зимний хоть и не канул в Лету, но ведущей роли в твоем сознании не займет никогда, - уверила его Старк. – Видишь ли, дорогой мой, когда создается такая триггерно—заякоренная система, то, как я поняла, сознание как бы накрывает темным мешком с одной ма-а-а-аленькой дырочкой. То, что _выглядывает_ из этой бреши и называется «Зимний Солдат». Разумеется, это происходит не сразу по факту, а вследствие экспериментов… ну, и пыток. И-и-и-и-и после того, как «мешок» был снят, та малюсенькая часть сознания, что именовалась «Зимним» потеряла свое доминирующее положение. Все знания, умения и навыки, которые были усвоены организмом через «Зимнего» принадлежат теперь основной личности. Да-да, ты все правильно понял – тебе принадлежат. Но если тебе когда-нибудь нужно будет примерить маску «Зимнего», можешь делать это смело – поскольку установки были сломаны, то доминирующей личностью «Зимний» не станет никогда. Так что теперь приказывать тебе может лишь один человек - ты сам. А что касается того, что я сначала произнесла код активации, так это для того, чтобы мозг начал «перезагрузку» - в этот момент он был уязвим для стороннего влияния. Скажем, если бы я протянула минут несколько, эффекта могло и не быть. Поэтому – прости уж, так было нужно. У тебя есть вопросы?

\- Ани, я помню… помню, как…

\- Как тебя использовали для того, чтобы подстроить аварию моим родителям, - тяжело вздохнув, закончила за него Старк. – Я осведомлена и в этом вопросе. 

\- Стив знает? – он обреченно повесил голову.

\- Ты ведь не думаешь, что наш добрый капитан Роджерс обвинит тебя, не разобравшись? – как-то зло усмехнулся Тони (всё, братва, мужик вернулся!... Ну-у-у, или веско заявил о себе). – Скорее он кинется на твою защиту – без оглядки на окружающих. И даже твое собственное мнение в этом вопросе не будет играть решающей роли. 

\- Боюсь, что ты права, - глухо отозвался Баки. – Я не смею просить у тебя прощения… да и как…

\- Я смирилась, - обронил Старк, подхватывая свой бокал. – И тебе советую. По большому счету мне тебя прощать не за что – ты ведь убивать их не хотел, так? – и двумя большими глотками допил виски.

\- Так. Я не хотел, - и тоже выпил.

\- Вот видишь, Бак, мы пришли к общему знаменателю, - оскалился тот. – Просто не будем об этом вспоминать – пока не трогаешь, не болит. 

\- Хорошо, Ани. Как скажешь, - угрюмо кивнул Джим. – Еще по одной?

\- Давай, - и Тони согласно махнул рукой. – Сегодня можно – есть за что. Слушай, а Брок куда умотал? Он мне из принципа не говорит, а Джарвис молчит из чувства мужской солидарности. Правда, детка?

\- Так точно, Ани, - в голосе искина отчетливо слышалась теплая ирония. – Именно поэтому, а не из-за секретности сведений.

\- Слышь, Бак, мое эго фонтанирует гордостью за нашего искина. Не думаешь, что это повод выпить еще? – и ухмыльнулся.

И они выпили. И еще выпили. И потом еще немного. По комнатам же расползлись в седьмом часу утра. Стив к этому времени успел сходить на пробежку, приготовить завтрак и просмотреть новости с Джарвисом. Увидев окосевшего друга, Кэп только похмыкал скептически – этого следовало ожидать, поскольку всю прошедшую неделю Ани и Баки жаловались на Рамлоу и Мэтти, которые объявили месячник трезвости (в пику местным любителям зеленого змия). Ну, можно было сделать вывод, что сегодня ни Барнс, ни Старк из комнат не выползут – зато, когда Мэтти пожалуется Броку, разразится жуткий воспитательный процесс, а Стив и пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы отмазать алкоголиков-индивидуалистов (вот если бы они пригласили его на свои посиделки, он бы еще подумал, а так…). 

 

***

 

Тор пребывал в состоянии существа, узнавшего, что в своей жизни он играет весьма незначительную роль. А всему виной его брат, который нарисовался пару месяцев спустя после того, как Тора изгнали из Асгарда, и заявил, что договорился с отцом, мол, можно возвращаться. Но возвращаться не хотелось. Наследнику Царства Вечности вдруг понравилось жить простой жизнью, у него появилась подруга из смертных, новые знакомые, начиная с великого воина по имени Стив, и заканчивая вызывающе яркой Ани. 

Так вот, возвратиться все же пришлось – ненадолго. Родной мир встретил его огнями и приветственными криками, и это даже не смотря на то, что Мьёльнир он все еще не вернул. В обитель Хеймдалля его пришел встречать брат. И вот тут-то ясноглазый блондин № 1 понял, что что-то явно не так. Локи не был похож на себя! Взять хоть стрижку – раньше царевич ходил прилизанный, с бледной и скорбной физиономией, весь такой надменный и возвышенный, что хотелось немедля столкнуть его в овраг, пролить вино на камзол, растрепать шевелюру, ну, и всякие другие мальчишеские эскапады. 

Теперь коротко стриженые волосы брата торчали завитками во все стороны – и становилось понятно, отчего он их вечно зализывал, чопорный камзол зеленой кожи и золотые украшения сменились белой льняной рубашкой и обычным бурым плащом. А еще Локи улыбался. Но не так, как раньше – тонко, остро, язвительно, уничижающе, а… просто как человек, обрадованный встречей с братом.

Встреча с отцом на этом фоне прошла более чем спокойно – Тор даже удивился, когда Царь Всея Асгарда, после принесенных сыном извинений, поднялся по своего золотого трона, подошел и обнял. Просто так. Потому что был рад. А как улыбалась мама! Он давно не видел в ее глазах такого счастья и гордости. А потом он встретился с друзьями, которые и поведали ему о том, что произошло за время его отсутствия.

Оказывается, Владыка Царства Вечности впал в сон, который должен был продлиться не одну сотню лет, поэтому Царица настояла на том, чтобы короновать младшего сына. Короновали. А потом вдруг Локи резко переменился! Новоиспеченный Царь засел в информатории, гонял от себя слуг, а потом и вовсе вызвал Верных пред свои светлы очи. Хогун, Вольстагг, Фандрал и Сиф не ждали ничего хорошего, зная характер младшего брата своего друга – да они вообще считали, что Локи недостоин быть Царем! Однако наступил сюрприз. Всклокоченный видок был у Царя, да и помятый, пожеванный какой-то. Искоса взглянув на друзей брата, Локи загрузил их работой на пару дней – сидеть пришлось безвылазно! Он дал задание искать какие-то записи, а сам составлял снадобье для отца. Вот так и было – Верные искали, а Локи колдовал. И в результате оказалось, что все было не напрасно! Один воспрянул ото сна – и занял свой трон. Сиф хотела позубоскалить по этому поводу, но не получилось, поскольку счастливую физиономию несостоявшегося Царя не наблюдал только ленивый. Видимо, не так весело было править, как представлялось!

А потом и вовсе наступил какой-то кошмар, потому что Локи обрезал волосы, позапирал под замок магические книги, обзавелся парой мечей - взамен любимым магическим кинжалам – и присоединился к пирующим! Да такого ж сроду не было, чтобы Локи! ДОБРОВОЛЬНО! Отправился пировать! А он еще и танцевал! И, Небо Великое! – улыбался! Между прочим, все так и обмерли, когда царевич пригласил на танец саму Сиф – грозу воинов! Та аж дара речи лишилась – и Локи не стал дожидаться ответа, просто потащил ее в центр залы. И ведь танцевали!

Тор потом еще долго посмеивался над подругой, которая об одном упоминании Локи краснела, как маков цвет. Нет, ну каков же младший братишка! Чуть позже, когда восторги поутихли, его призвал к себе отец – да-да, именно что отец, а не Царь. Они тогда до самого рассвета проговорили – такого не было уже так давно, что Тор потрудился бы вспоминать, когда. Им никто не мешал, никто не отвлекал – даже странно, ведь работа царя она такая – в любое время дня и ночи будь готов! А тут – спокойно. 

И тут-то Один сына и ошарашил – говорит, мол, что Локи теперь занял место главы внутренней охраны дворца. Должность хоть и почетная, но не для царевича же! Порасспросив Верных, Тор с изумлением узнал, что Локи принялся за дело ретиво и с умом – воины плакали и стонали, но учились работать иначе. У него возникло ощущение, что стиль уж больно знаком – что такое он уже видел, в Мидгарде. И только одно приходило на ум – неужели Ани постаралась? Неужели это с Локи она встречалась тогда, в ресторанчике провинциального городка?

Впрочем, это все лирика – оставим ее до лучших дней. И так, договорившись с родней, Тор вернулся в Мидгард – как и был, простым смертным. Он отказался от помощи отца, когда тот хотел вернуть ему Мьёльнир, мол, сам справится, на что заработал уважительный взгляд Царя. Ох, это было ошеломляюще!

Перед отбытием, Локи сунул ему массивное серебряное кольцо с гравировкой в виде молнии, сопроводив словами: «Зови, когда прижмет» - и вытолкнул прямо в портал до Мидгарда, поганец!

Очнулся Тор уже в Малибу.

 

***

 

Штаб-квартира Мстителей, как назвал Дом-на-скале Мэтью Старк, принимала гостей и действующих членов. В огромной мастерской собрались люди и один пришелец – Ани пожертвовала своим личным местом для душевного отдыха, чтобы никакая головоногая дрянь не прознала о том, что же ее ждет в скором времени. 

Вернувшийся из Румынии Брок только-только отошел от пустой беготни и мозговыедающих требований Пирса, поэтому был неадекватно раздражен и по-спартански краток:

\- Рассказал ребятам. Обдумали. Сегодня будут, - и испарился в сторону Баки и Фрая, попивающих пиво в уголке на потолке.

И вообще Командир обиделся – мало того, что побегать пришлось как туевой савраске, так еще и Ани почти демонстративно игнорировала его все прошедшие пару месяцев! И чем она там, в Москве, таким интересным занималась, а? Ну, с Пеп-с все понятно – ее любимый русский медведь повез посмотреть Питер (лентяй!). И Хеппи молчит – серьезный такой, надулся, как мышь на крупу и бурчит, что молчать велено. В общем – везде засада.  
Обадайя переглядывался с воспитанницей, загадочно сверкая глазами. Он был уверен, что сегодняшний вечер войдет в историю – пусть ее и будут знать лишь избранные. Когда дочь Говарда изложила свою идею, Стейн долго молчал, переваривая. Потому что Антония не просто превзошла себя, она грозила превзойти своего отца – а это дорогого стоило. Размах ее амбиций и чаяний поражал – не только продуманностью и детальностью, но и наглостью. И если хоть часть ее планов будет осуществлена, ГИДРА потерпит такой удар, от которого не оправится!

Стив переговаривался с Тором, за которым хвостиком ходил Мэтти. Разговоры велись вокруг всего на свете – ведь оба ясноглазых блондина в современном мире чувствовали себя не слишком комфортно. А еще Капитан одним глазом наблюдал за Ани – он нутром чуял, что сегодня что-то случится. Слишком спокоен был Стейн, слишком уж старательно Старк делала вид, что ничего не происходит, Мэтти задавал слишком много вопросов. Слишком, слишком, слишком. 

\- Через пару минут прибудут Вано и Пеппер, - проговорила Антония. – А пока – встречайте! Олдрич Киллиан собственной вечно щурящейся персоной, - и махнула рукой в сторону входа.

\- Как приятно слышать столь лестное мнение из уст прекрасной дамы, - пропел тот. – Приветствую всех собравшихся, дамы и господа, - и светски разулыбался – Брока чуть по диагонали не перекосило, когда Олдрич демонстративно приложился тонкими губами к ладошке Ани.

\- От яда захлебнешься, - не смутившись, заявила Старк. – Ты должен был прибыть еще полчаса назад, между прочим.

\- В пробку попал, - усмехнулся тот.

\- Ага, - тот час же подхватывает Ани. – Штопором. И как не стыдно – ты ведь за рулем!

\- Ну, алкоголизмом я предпочитаю страдать в твоей нескромной компании, - хмыкнул Олдрич. – Кстати, давно не страдали. Может, завтра?

\- Увы, завтра мисс Старк занята, - перед ученым как по волшебству вырос Рамлоу. – И послезавтра – тоже. И на следующей неделе. И вообще, найдите-ка другой объект для воздыханий – дружеский совет.

Ани уставилась на Брока в немом изумлении, пытаясь придумать остроумный ответ, но на ум шло только одно – чё это щас было?! 

\- О, вот оно как! – физиономия Киллиана стала прямо-таки омерзительно довольной. – А ты не говорила, что у тебя наладились такие тесные отношения с телохранителем сына.

\- А ты не говорил, что тебя интересует моя личная жизнь, - в тон пропела Старк. – Личная, мегамозг, сечешь? 

\- Я оскорблен в лучших чувствах, - тот картинно схватился за сердце. – Ты сразила меня наповал своим цинизмом!

\- Оно с другой стороны. Сердце, - подсказал Рамлоу, с грозным и неприступным видом скрещивая руки на груди. 

\- Какая наблюдательность, - скривился Олдрич. – Сражен. Еще раз.

\- Пока нет, - с угрозой процедил Командир. – Но я могу это устроить. 

\- Храбрый солдатик! – зашипел тот, некрасиво скалясь.

\- Так, оба – а ну свернули базар! – всерьез обозлилась Ани. – Или соскучились по моему фирменному сарказму? Глядите, дорогие, за мной не заржавеет – яда на всех хватит!

\- Смотри, милая, я ведь говорил, что ни одно совещание никогда не проходит без драк и выпивки, - в мастерскую спустились Иван и Пеппер. – И эти негодяи начали без нас! 

\- Ну, наконец-то! – возопила Ани. – Вы тоже в пробку попали?

\- Нет, небольшая турбулентность – но все прошло гладко, - улыбнулась Поттс, крепко цепляясь за руку Ванко. – Новый пилот отлично справился, можно нанимать на постоянной основе.

\- Дам команду, - отмахнулась Старк. – Не стойте, как истуканы, проходите. Для тех, кто не знаком лично – для тебя, Стивен, повторяю – этот здоровяк - Иван Ванко. Любить и жаловать не прошу, он у меня переманил Пеппер!

\- Ври больше, - фыркнул тот. – Испослать вам! – и неопределенно махнул рукой.

Стив продолжал наблюдать – пикировка была вымученной и натужной. А еще Ани сама ее инициировала – подспудно и умело. Переведя взгляд на Обадайю, Роджерс полностью уверился в своей правоте – встреча не будет обыденной и скучной.

\- Ладно, гости дорогие, рассаживайтесь по местам, проясню ситуацию – насколько получится, учитывая временное отсутствие некоторых фигурантов. 

\- А можно вопрос? – не удержался Баки.

\- Выйти можно, - фыркнула Старк. – Если совсем невтерпёж. У тебя что, мочевой пузырь усох?

\- Ани! – то ли возмутился, то ли посмеялся Стивен. – Тай, хватит! 

\- Спасибо, мой герой, - скептически хмыкнула та. – Так вот. Сначала хочу сказать, чтобы вы ничему не удивлялись, ясно? На мелких и незначительных деталях я заострять внимания не стану, поэтому – все вопросы приберегите на потом. Запищите их, чтобы не забыть.

На лестнице раздалось дробное эхо шагов, отъехала дверь, впуская высоких, сильных и отлично тренированных солдат – СТРАЙК в полном рабочем составе.

\- Проходите, парни – свободных мест масса, рассаживайтесь, - приветливо улыбалась Ани.   
Солдаты кивнули, словно по команде – четко так, синхронно и почти завораживающе. Что значит – выучка! 

Доктор Селвиг с опаской наблюдал, как рассаживаются потенциально опасные личности. Он тревожным взором поискал Джейн, но та сидела, привалившись к теплому боку Тора и блаженно жмурилась. Найдена счастьем – потеряна для науки. 

Следующими в мастерскую спустились… та-да! – Ник Фьюри, Мария Хилл и Наташа Романофф. Стивен этому не удивился, переглядываясь с Баки и Броком – мстительная триада уже давно предположила, что Старк непременно введет директора ЩИТа в курс дела. Интересно, а про Баки она им рассказала?

Взглянув на Вдову, Рамлоу опять не смог сдержаться от ухмылки, а потом оглянулся и заметил недоумевающий взгляд Фрая. Агент Бартон был в курсе отношения бойцов СТРАКа к любимице начальника, но чтобы Брок так открыто и откровенно нарывался?

\- Это все, можем начинать? – поинтересовался Ник у Антонии. Вид у него был, прямо сказать, недовольный – идеи о создании группы людей со способностями на страже правопорядка у него возникали, но такое ее воплощение отчего-то пугало.

\- Нет, мистер серьезные брови, - ухмыльнулась та, протягивая гостю бокал с джином. – Расслабься, без тебя ведь не начали. У нас еще ожидаются… гости. Вы только, ребята, держите себя в руках, идет? Все делается для общего блага, помните об этом.

Вот именно после этих слов всем поплохело окончательно – благими намерениями дорога выкладывается в места не столь отдаленные, как говорят. Стив тревожно переглядывался с Баки и Броком, украдкой посматривал на Стейна и Фьюри, профессиональным взором окинул бойцов СТРАЙКа и остановился на нарочито спокойной Романофф. Из рассказа Рамлоу об этом человеке Капитан вынес только то, что она может быть очень опасна в первую очередь для его друга. Потом, правда, отметил прекрасную подготовку, внушающий ужас послужной список и ангельскую внешность. 

И тут Стивен взглянул на Мэтти – мальчик смотрел на собравшихся свысока, вернее сказать, надменно взирал, словно на мошек на лобовом стекле. И усмехался – холодно, презрительно и жестоко. Мальчик. Семи лет. Ребенок. 

\- Позвольте мне представить следующего гостя, - Мэтью «Брут» Старк поднялся с дивана и подошел ко входу в мастерскую, ловко лавируя между людьми и предметами. – Герр Вольфганг фон Штрукер! Барон.

Многие, ох многие в помещении не просто зависли, словно старенькие пентиумы – они даже глаза пошире раскрыть не сумели, так и замерли кроликами перед удавом. 

В свете всей той информации, которую переслала Фьюри Антония Старк, Николас первым делом хотел выхватить свой любимый пистолет и прострелить гнусному предателю коленные чашечки, а потом обстоятельно допросить с помощью заплечных дел мастера. Однако то, что одного из лидеров ГИДРЫ представил ребенок, его на время притормозило.

\- Расслабьтесь, парни, - чуток нервно рассмеялась Ани. – Он на нашей стороне. Правда, Вольфыч? – и развернулась к гостю.

Гость только плечами пожал – он ждал именно такой реакции, собственно, хорошо еще, что его не пристрелили в первую же секунду. Ишь, как ощетинились, за пушки похватались, взорами горящими насквозь прожигают.

\- Мисс Старк, вам придется многое объяснить, - железобетонно и твердокаменно-неповоротливо пророкотал Фьюри. Казалось, что слова просто не помещаются у него во рту, ворочаются там, словно горячая картофелина. Эффект получился впечатляющим.

\- Да, именно это я собиралась сделать, - кивнула слегка побледневшая Ани. – Сынок, а давай ты больше не будешь лезть в мамочкины игры?

\- Чем она тебя купила? – спросил вдруг Рамлоу. – Не верю, что ты тут по велению своего чистого сердца.

\- В точку, солдат, - хмыкнул Штрукер. – Именно это я и хотел сказать. А ты у нас не телепат, случайно? Может быть, мне стоит обратить на тебя мое самое пристальное внимание, герр Рамлоу?

\- Вольфыч, фу! – скомандовала Старк, но не удержалась и все же всхрюкнула, а затем и вовсе расхохоталась. – Ох, ребят, ну и рожи у вас! Я прям в экстазе, клянусь, честное слово! Не, Вано, ты видел, да?

\- Хорош прикалываться за наш счет, - фыркнул русский. – И говори уже, излагай. Желательно с наглядными примерами и подробными пояснениями. Насколько я понимаю, больше сюрпризов не будет?

\- Ну, отчего же, будут. Попозже, - оскалились та. – Мы как раз успеем все обсудить. Что же до мотивов нашего _герра_ , то они стары, как мир. Я помогла спасти его сына от смерти. Подробности потом будете выспрашивать, если конечно же, не перестреляете друг друга – на радость врагам. 

Напряжение малеха отступило, но все еще густым облаком окутывало мастерскую – того и гляди грянет гром, молнии засверкают, разверзнутся хляби небесные… Ну, и прочий армагеддец.

Спрут разросся. ГИДРА запустила свои скользкие щупальца везде, где только могла, и обрубить их было не просто нереально – вообще невозможно! Как сказала Ани – бить нужно в сердце. Как ГИДРА выросла в ЩИТе и подменила его собой, так намеривалась поступить и Старк. В чуточку иных масштабах и временных рамках. 

\- Здесь не сработает принцип – не можешь победить – возглавь! – не удержалась Романофф.

\- Зачем возглавлять, когда у нас в команде есть Вольфыч? – резонно возразила Старк. – Он уже главнюк. Осталось только План проработать, как произвести подмену основных понятий: приказы, установки, контакты. Буквально все. Но для этого, нам, дорогие мои, придется всего лишь проиграть.

\- ЧТО?! – это был общий крик души, так сказать. Даже Тор отметился. Хоть до этого молча сопел, - нет, не в тряпочку, - в макушку Джейн.

\- Так, не кидайте в меня своими сапогами! – взвыла Старк. – Это не мой план! Это план человека, который… гораздо компетентнее меня в ряде вопросов, касающихся шпионажа, разведки и контрразведки, а также работы по формированию общественного мнения. 

\- Ани, что еще ты от меня скрыла? – Брок подкрался пантерой, обнимая ее со спины. Хотя, это больше походило на захват.

\- Не смотри так, это не моя тайна, - Тони даже не делал попыток вырваться. – Не могла я сказать – слово дала, ясно? 

\- И кому? – протянул он, опираясь подбородком на ее плечо.

\- Черт, ты опять не побрился, колешься! – возмущенно пискнула Ани. – Не скажу. Сам увидишь.

\- Но Мэтти знает, - обиделся Рамлоу.

\- Он вообще знает больше, чем ты и я вместе взятые, - пробормотала она. – Пусти, ты роняешь мой авторитет.

\- Как уронил, так и подниму, - мурлыкнул он, почти дурея от такой покорной Старк. – Рассказывай.

\- Не буду.

\- А если я очень попрошу?

\- Очень-очень?

\- Очень. Очень.

\- Ну-у-у… Нет!

Присутствующие прятали ухмылки за бокалами с виски и прочим алкоголем, отворачивались, посмеиваясь, некоторые даже слегка зарумянились. И напряжение как-то само собой стало отпускать. 

Вдруг на лестнице раздался звонкий перестук каблучков, все разом замерли. Брок стрельнул глазами в сторону входа, и Ани согласно кивнула, мол, именно этот человек. Всем стало не просто интересно, а жутко любопытно, кого же Антония Старк так нахваливала? 

В мастерскую вошла женщина, одетая в строгий деловой костюм цвета хаки и туфельки военного образца. Приглядевшись, можно было понять, что - не костюм. Китель. С наградами. А еще у нее были пышные каштановые волосы, собранные в прическу не по нынешней моде. И ослепительным бликом – алая помада на дрожащих губах. 

Он узнала его. Она узнала их всех.


	10. Часть 9. Как это было

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую всех!  
> Извините, ребята, что меня долго не было, обстоятельства так сложились. Всем на будущее - болеть просто отстойно! Из-за больной спины пришлось 1,5 мес. сидеть на обезболивающих. НЕ ДОВОДИТЕ ДО ТАКОГО!!!
> 
> Ну а теперь - приятного прочтения!  
> С уважением (все еще на обезболивающих, но уже почти здоровая:))  
> Примеро.

Насилу выпростав руку из плена шелкового покрывала, Тони с наслаждением потянулся, размазываясь по грани сна и яви. Мысли плыли вялые, сытые и ленивые, движения выходили томными, так и хотелось потянуться – до стона. Ощущения были немного непривычными, но очень приятными – давно он не чувствовал такого покоя и умиротворения. Да и снилось ему что-то такое – легкое, приятное и тепло-пушистое.   
А потом у него вдруг зазудела вторая рука – та самая, которая была плотно прижата к…

…Зрение обострилось моментально, попутно включая и все остальные органы чувств на полную катушку - моментальное отрезвление. Тони дернулся, но его сноровисто прижали к горячему телу, шепча на ушко, что еще так рано! 

Старк зажмурился и замер, яростно вспоминая, что он, кажется, умер и попал в… нет, не в Ад. А потом вернулся - и стал женщиной. В другом мире. Другом мире. Другом. Мире. Он – Ани Старк. И если он – Ани, то прямо перед ним, стало быть… Та-а-ак, глазки пока открывать не будем, сначала освоимся с ощущениями. И проведем эксперимент: пошевелим пальчиками – тело под рукой упругое, мышцы твердые. Однако, приятно. Ну, в принципе, момент с ощупыванием можно было и опустить, ясно же, что не Пеппер ему на ушко шептала. Но – всё для чистоты эксперимента! Значит, мужчина. Это выяснили. Следующее…

\- Если сделаешь так еще раз, мы точно опоздаем к завтраку, - в, и без того, нестройные мысли влез хриплый спросонья голос Брока. – И на обед - тоже.

Красноречие, всегда его выручавшее в трудную минуту, сейчас отчего-то сонно помалкивало – громогласно храпело, аж мозг вибрировал! Но что-то же сказать нужно, правда ведь? Или лучше промолчать? 

\- О чем задумалась? – видимо, его молчание Брока напрягало, если тот так искренне забеспокоился. – Все в порядке? Ани?

\- Оцениваю свое состояние, - прокаркала Старк, затем кашлянула и добавила. – Попутно вспоминаю, что было вчера. 

Рамлоу мог бы многое рассказать своей женщине, но решил выждать. Поскольку и его состояние оставляло желать лучшего. А всему виной праздник, который закатила Антония по поводу победы Мстителей над ГИДРОЙ. О, это было… _ипическое_ событие, которое мстители не забудут никогда (Джарвис не даст, который не только все записал, но и задокументировал – для потомков). Агент Рамлоу был и сам не дурак выпить, и…

\- Мы победили, - констатировала Ани. – Вот только не могу понять, как ты оказался в моей кровати.

\- Кровать вообще-то моя, - хмыкнул Брок, зарываясь пальцами в ее спутанные волосы. – Душ? Или еще поваляемся?

И тут Ани тоненько пискнув, выматерилась и злобно зашипела.

\- Эй, да что с тобой? Я…

\- У меня половина тела затекла, умник! – пробурчала та, выворачиваясь из объятий. – И сейчас мне не до водных процедур, ясно?

Развалившись на своей половине кровати, Тони с чувством растирал плечо – мурашки бежали от пяток до макушки, и шерсть на всех местах встала дыбом. Ох, кровушка, да скорее же ты, милая, скорее! Возвращайся на положенное место! Не могу-у-у-у!

\- Дай-ка я, - и тут гения аккуратно переворачивают и начинают разминать одеревеневшие мышцы. Черт, как же приятно-то, а! Вот так бы вечность проваляться! 

И уже соскальзывая в дрему, Тони внезапно ощутил, что характер прикосновений заметно поменялся – мягче, темнее, интимнее, напористее. Сон сдуло в мгновение ока. Опять. И все же дергаться гений не стал – решил обдумать, ибо думать просто привык. Ну, а наглое тело… наслаждалось.

\- Что такое? – и опять этот чертов шепот – рецепторы просто взбесились!  
Вот только теперь мурашки, носившиеся табунами по всей поверхности организма, не растворялись и не развеивались, а оседали прямёхонько внизу живота, где потихоньку скручивалось желание. 

Нет. Так нельзя!

\- Ой! Ани, за что? – Брок потряс головой, потирая ушибленную переносицу. – Ночью тебе ведь все понравилось!

И тут-то гений осознал весь размах существующего писеца, поскольку ситуация его _забавляла_. И только. Волосы на себе рвать не хотелось, в монастырь сбежать – тоже. Хотелось… в душ. Для начала. Лукаво взглянув на моментально притихшего мистера уже только одинарного агента (прощай ГИДРА, прощай ЩИТ - Аве, Мстители!), Старк, явно наслаждаясь, проинформировала о плане-минимум:

\- Сейчас идем в душ, а потом ты мне подробно расскажешь, что же мне ночью понравилось. И даже покажешь, - и потянула его за собой.

\- Ага, - это все, на что его хватило в данный момент.

 

***

 

И пока Старк и Рамлоу выясняли, уточняли и дополняли свои ночные предпочтения, Мэтти сидел на кухне и за обе щеки уплетал завтрак, приготовленный заботливыми руками будущей миссис Роджерс. Теперь уже не агент, а начальник и бессменный руководитель Мстителей - Маргарет Картер была одета в свободное домашнее платье, поверх которого был накинут довольно-таки консервативный халатик. 

Армия и личная дисциплинированность сыграли с Пегги шутку не очень приятного толка – она превратилась в педанта. Это раздражало многих, особенно родню. Еще больше ее собранность не радовала сожителей – что и неудивительно. С ужасом Пегги думала о том, что по поводу этой ее одержимости скажет Стив? И была готова ко всему – даже к тому, что придется насиловать собственную природу. Единственное, к чему она готова не была, это к тому, что Стивен почти робко улыбнется и шепнет: «Очаровательно!». Как оказалось в итоге, Роджерс тоже был заражен вирусом аккуратности и пунктуальности – неизменной составляющей профессиональной деформации хорошего солдата. 

И, поскольку они теперь жили одной большой и дружной мстительной компанией (все до поры, ребята, все до поры - ибо даже Старку нужно отдыхать!), единомышленники из сороковых решительно принялись за поднятие уровня личной и общественной дисциплинированности обитателей Дома-на-скале. Неожиданно их поддержали Мэтти и Рамлоу, который хотел выглядеть в глазах крестной матери Антонии достойным вариантом для ее ненаглядной гениальной принцессы (Тони плакал от умиления). С одной стороны Брок, конечно, заработал себе пару баллов, но вот с другой – Старк и дисциплина никогда не стояли даже близко. Как следствие – Ани на него дулась и сбегала в мастерскую. Вместе с ней скрывались и Баки с Дарси, поскольку нарушать правила – это весело. Так и жили.

\- Спасибо, Пегги, - мисс Картер улыбнулась вежливому мальчику, которого отчего-то всерьез опасалась. И не то, чтобы ребенок выглядел опасным, нет. Пожалуй – «странный» было самым правильным словом.

\- На здоровье, милый. Хочешь еще чего-нибудь?

\- Нет, спасибо. Дедушка Обадайя говорит, что каша – самый полезный завтрак. Ани над ним смеется, а потом идет заказывать пиццу. 

\- Она всегда была такой, - женщина присела рядом. – Даже не верится, что все закончилось – не нужно никуда бежать, не нужно бояться. Если честно, то я не верила, что у нас получится. Вернее, что все будет так…

\- Гладко? – угадал Мэтти. – Я знал, что Ани справится. Приятного дня, – и ушел, забрав с собой чашку с кашей.

Пегги пригубила крепчайший кофе и позволила себе немного подумать – пока Стив и Баки тренировались, выбивая пыль из друг дружки. 

Умирая от старости в клинике, мисс Картер часто вспоминала свою жизнь. И ни о чем не жалела. Тот путь, что она выбрала, позволил ей чувствовать себя живой и нужной, настоящей, заполнить пустоту, которая образовалась в сердце, когда… Стива не стало.

И вот как-то раз к ней в палату вошла Антония и предложила выслушать историю. Дико было слушать о _богах_ Асгарда, о магии - и сначала Пегги не поняла, к чему крестница ведет. Нет, ей было, безусловно, интересно! Однако, к чему все это? Просто чтобы развлечь немощную старуху? В ответ на эти слова, Ани почти безумно сверкнула глазами – и предложила авантюру! Картер согласилась, не раздумывая ни секунды – у нее не было детей, не было мужа, не за что было держаться. А если у человека нет ничего, он способен рискнуть всем! 

Забрав крестную из клиники, Ани привезла ее в Москву, попросив не задавать пока никаких вопросов. А потом начались чудеса! Для восстановления клеток тела Пегги ввели новый экстремис, который программировал и постоянно контролировал бог. Да-да, Картер познакомилась с Локи, хоть тот и зарекся браться за магию. Старк все же сумела его убедить – за определенную цену. 

Ну, бог из Локи вышел весьма колоритный, Пегги и раньше не страдавшая косноязычием и всепрощением, нашла в его лице прекрасного собеседника – язвительного и остроумного. Вдвоем они доводили Ани до белого каления с завидными скоростью и постоянством. 

А еще Пегги познакомилась с сыном Антона Ванко. Поскольку она не была большой поклонницей советского перебежчика (или шпиона, кто теперь скажет?), то и к его сыну отнеслась с изрядной прохладцей. Иван ответил ей недовольным бурчанием и обещанием притащить в бункер папашу, чтобы гадости она говорила ему. На этом конфликт заглох сам собой. А вот работа – продолжалась.

Полтора месяца ушло на то, чтобы необратимо обернуть вспять процесс старения клеток, закрепить эффект, вывести из организма наниты, которые притащил Локи от целителей Асгарда. В общем – масса работы. И вот – свершилось, наконец-то! Маргарет отказывалась смотреть на себя в зеркало до тех пор, пока все не закончится. Слово свое она сдержала, хоть это и было просто адово сложно! 

Чего не знала сама Пегги, так это того, что Антонию на этот шаг подвигла не только любовь к крестной, не только страшные обстоятельства, но и воспоминания – как самой Ани, так и Тони. Они оба не были в восторге от Шерон. К гениальной Ани племянница знаменитой мисс Картер относилась с нескрываемым пренебрежением, близким к презрению (да она просто завидовала количеству поклонников Антонии, и ее свободе делать то, что хочется!), что же касается Тони, то он так и не смог простить Шерон за то, что она не позволила ему прийти на похороны мисс Картер. Вот так-то. Нет, ну не дело же, что эта фальшивая блондинка приберет к рукам славного парня Роджерса, который в этом мире не стал отмороженным эмоциональным калекой. А раз есть цель, то и средства найдутся!

Встречи с Мстителями Пегги ждала с предвкушением, помешанным с тревогой. Особенно – с Первым мстителем. Что скажет? Как посмотрит? Вспомнит ли? Любит ли? А Стив любил. И никогда не забывал. Как только экстренное совещание было закончено, план-минимум определен, приоритеты расставлены, ахи и вздохи иссякли, Ани, проявив чудеса такта, выперла Мстителей в гостиную, оставив крестную и ее мужчину наедине.

Видимо Роджерс переобщался со Старк, потому что Пегги едва успела пискнуть: «Стив!», как тот подлетел к ней и стиснул в медвежьих объятиях. Так они и стояли минут как минимум пятнадцать, пока к ним не вернулась способность говорить и связно думать.

\- Живая… Любимая… Пегги… Моя…, - повторял он беспрестанно, боясь поверить глазам.

\- Стив… Стивен…, - и откуда-то взялись слезы, которые не хотели останавливаться. Как хорошо, что кроме них в мастерской никого не было (Джарвис тактично отвернулся. Фигурально).

А потом они, не разнимая рук, устроились на диванчике и заговорили. Разом. Смутились и снова замолкли. 

\- Расскажи мне, - попросил он, ласково улыбаясь.

И она говорила. Обо всем, что случилось после того, как она осталась одна. О том, как закончилась война для мира, и том, как война продолжилась для нее. О Говарде и ЩИТе. О своей семье. Об Антонии и своих снах, в которых была счастлива. 

И в половине первого ночи к ним спустился Брок, несколько неловко интересуясь, мол, не стоит ли все же поужинать и… продолжить разговор наверху? И Стив, и Пегги сначала не совсем поняли, к чему вопрос, пока не глянули на часы – и снова смутились. Это было очень мило, Рамлоу даже улыбнулся. В кулак.

\- Вам Ани пиццу оставила. С колой, - заметил он, стараясь не пялиться на чужое счастье. – И обещала даже не язвить, если вы все же решите вспомнить о нас, грешных.

\- Сарказм моей крестной дочери очень заразен, - колко отозвалась Картер. – Шерон говорила о тебе, агент Рамлоу. 

\- Но молчала, как рыба, когда я спрашивал о вас, - Брок решил не оставаться в долгу.

Пегги коварно усмехнулась, окидывая солдата оценивающим взглядом – тот едва удержался, чтобы не поёжиться. Ей всегда нравилось, как работал агент Рамлоу – он был отличным командиром группы, хоть и не хватал звезд с неба. Правда, было в нем что-то такое, непонятное. А после рассказа Ани картинка стала полной. Гидра. Даже не двойной – тройной агент. Видимо, она в свое время зря его забраковала. 

\- Мне не нравятся ваши гляделки, - вдруг хохотнул Роджерс. – Идемте. Если Ани обещала не язвить, я хочу это отметить.

\- Святая истина, - поддержал его Брок. – Биг-босс Картер, Капитан – только после вас, - и шутовски раскланялся.

 

***

 

Личный кабинет асгардского Всеотца сегодня старались обойти по большо-о-о-ой дуге все, кто знал Царя и его сына. Ибо никто не хочет стоять под стрелой и ждать, пока прилетит. А в то, что прилетит верил каждый асгардец – даже великая Царица, которая благоразумно отправилась навестить очень дальнюю родню. У дверей в качестве охраны остались лишь четверка Верных – остальных царевич Локи послал лесом (далеким, темным и запретным). На самом деле, все было просто – царственная семья переживала кризис доверия, сиречь, Один и Локи устроили разбор полетов – кто, кого, как и каким макаром задел за живое. 

Всеотец, который пребывал в задумчиво-подозрительном настроение с тех самых пор, когда Локи вдруг решил круто изменить свою жизнь, ждал. Ждал, когда его младший сын приоткроет карты и сделает шаг. Положим, Один был в курсе того, _кто именно_ провел ётунов во дворец – и с _какой целью_. Однако, ждал, пока Локи скажет сам – важный воспитательный момент как-никак. Но младший молчал. Правда, и без дела не сидел – копался в библиотеке, гонял воинов, тренировался до упаду с Сиф и Хогуном, шлялся с Фандралом по бабам, пил с Вольстаггом и переругивался с Тором по амулету, который сам и изготовил. Пару раз смотался к светлым альвам – обменяться опытом по борьбе с великанами Муспельхейма, напросился в посольство к ётунам, планировал организовать экспедицию в Свартальфахейм. На счет последнего – даже Тор выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска, когда об этом узнал.

Верные сначала общались с Локи неохотно – чего еще ждать от обманщика и вечного шутника? Ну, шутить Лофт не перестал, однако больше не позволял себе шутить дурно – на насмешки же со стороны слуг мстил адекватно (урезал премию и количество выходных дней). Первым оттаял, как ни странно, Фандрал. Хотя, почему – странно? Воин был самым легким в плане простоты душевной – добрым он был парнем, ясно? Ну, вот так, значится, и начались приятельские отношения между Локи и Верными. Потом же, когда царевич разрешил четверке использовать свой амулет, чтобы связаться с Тором, отношение их заметно потеплело. Да и наследник настоятельно просил присмотреть за младшим (особенно в свете его чудачеств). Ну, присматривали, конечно. Было весело.

Царица Фригга многое знала – еще о большем догадывалась, но лишь загадочно улыбалась и верила в лучшее. Теперь у нее были на это все основания. Даже своему царственному супругу она сказала лишь, чтобы он слушал свое сердце. Как Один никогда не совершает никаких деяний без далеко и близко идущих целей, так и Фригга всегда говорила лишь по делу, самое важное. Вняв ее совету, Всеотец ждал. И дождался.

\- Я разгрузил для нас весь оставшийся день, - объявил ему Локи, без стука влетая в кабинет. – Задавай свои вопросы. Я, буквально вижу, как тебя распирает, - и плюхнулся в кресло у окна.

\- Я не испытующий, чтобы выведывать твои тайны, - Один покачал головой. – Ты можешь рассказать мне то, что сам захочешь.

\- Я так и знал, что ты именно так мне и ответишь, - улыбнулся тот. – А если я ничего не хочу говорить?

\- Значит, ты зря проделал работу, на которую у меня бы ушла неделя, - и Один ответил ему почти зеркальной улыбкой.

\- К-хм, вот значит как, - протянул тот, чему-то кивая. – Это я привел ётунов в Асгард.

\- Я знаю это, - степенно ответил Царь. – И твои мотивы.

\- Тор был не готов, - сболтнул Локи и тут же прикусил язык. Опять его обида полезла!

\- И это я тоже знаю, - заявил Один, чем разозлил сына еще больше.

\- О, я тоже кое-что знаю! – вспылил тот. – Например, что я – не асгардец! Но чего я НЕ знаю, так это того, почему я не синий здоровенный бугай. Может, скажешь?

\- Ты хочешь продолжить тот разговор. Я боялся этого. И ждал, - признался Всеотец, отпивая немного вина. – Боюсь, мне нечего тебе добавить, Локи. Я ничего не знаю о твоей ма-…

\- Фригга – моя мать! – перебил тот. – Я не это имел ввиду. Я… Небо звездное, ты меня сбил! Я только хотел повозмущаться всласть, покричать, пообижаться, а ты… 

\- Что тебя так изменило? – не удержался Один. – Я ЭТОГО понять не могу. Но ты можешь не отвечать…

\- Помнишь, ты рассказывал нам с Тором о Великой Матери? – у Царя задергался единственный глаз. – В Мидгарде я встретил женщину. Я ощутил на ней ЕЕ благословение, отец. Ты себе и представить не можешь, ЧТО она позволила мне увидеть! – вскочив с места, он подлетел к столу и, выхватив у Одина кубок, опрокинул в себя любимое горькое вино Всеотца. – Я… в общем, ты ведь знаешь правило предсказания? 

\- О возможности изменить будущее? – кивнул тот.

\- Именно, - Локи возбужденно засверкал глазами. – Для того, чтобы изменить свою судьбу – нужно измениться самому.

\- И ты меняешься, - обронил Один. – Неужели все так страшно?

\- Одно слово, пап – Рагнарек, - чем добил родителя окончательно.

Молчание повисло до того тягостное, что хоть керосином его мажь да топором руби. И если сначала Царя занимал только прошедший стороной звездец, то затем его внимание привлекло очень простое, но почти забытое слово. 

\- Как ты назвал меня? – и до того у него было уязвимое выражение на лице, что Локи просто не смог заставить себя врать и идти на попятную.

\- Папа, - повторил он. – Но если тебе не нра…

\- Перестань, - попросил Один. – Я боялся, что ты отвернешься от нас. От меня.

\- Я хотел, - признался тот. – Много думал, когда увидел возможное будущее. И решил, что на этот раз будет мудро довериться сердцу. Асгард – мой единственный дом. А ты – мой отец. Так было всегда, сколько я себя помню. И хочу, чтобы так оставалось и впредь. 

Этот разговор и подслушали Верные. И подумали, что правильно Локи разогнал своих подчиненных – не нужно им этого знать. И вообще, тайны царской семьи знать – дело неблагодарное. Стояли, охраняли и думали, как теперь быть дальше – благо, времени хватало. Додумались до того, что все останется, как есть – Локи был их приятелем с перспективой стать другом. Отчего – нет? Пусть все идет, как идет. Интересно только – Тор в курсе?

А тем времени сын старался убедить отца перепрятать Эфир – во избежание. К концу разговора Один пожалел, что очнулся от сна.

 

***

 

Стив тоже радовался тому, что жизнь налаживается – дел, правда, прибавилось, но это были добрые хлопоты. Например, он обзавелся собственной квартирой в Бронксе (не без помощи Джарвиса), потом с Баки и ребятами из СТРАЙКа устроил демонстративное сожжение гидровской формы (Капитан Гидра – ужасно звучит!), поддался на уговоры Ани и присоединился к группе по инженерному планированию базы Мстителей в Нью-Йорке - но мало того, Старк подписала его продумывать дизайн жилых этажей, мол - художник? Значит, не сиди без дела. Когда об этом узнал Баки, то загорелся идеей собственного скрытого полигона для Команды. Мысль эту вполне ожидаемо подхватил СТРАЙК – и понеслось! Решили, устроить полигон под Башней (чтобы далеко не ходить). Фьюри только пальцем у виска покрутил, мол, на воздух, если что, взлетать будем вместе – громко и ярко!

К слову было вот где-где, а по-настоящему _громко_ и _ярко_ было на открытии «Старк Экспо», куда его зазвала Пегги. И если еще где-то полгода назад Стив бы сказал, что новый мир будущего внушает ему страх и неуверенность, то сейчас ситуация в корне поменялась. Джарвис гордился таким прилежным и старательным учеником, как Капитан, а Ани демонстративно завидовала, ведь тот прогрессировал ударными темпами. 

А вечером того же дня Роджерсу удалось выполнить сразу два важных дела из списка – посмотреть классические «Звездные войны», угощаясь тайской едой. Не то, чтобы тайскую еду он не пробовал – скажем, не так, как хотел. А вот сегодня – с друзьями, с любимой женщиной под боком, комментариями Баки и Ани, тихим сарказмом Мэтти и лаконичными просьбами Брока «заткнуться, и не портить классный фильм» - да, это можно было считать зачетом. 

Когда Мстители узнали о его Списке Важных Дел, то каждый счел своим долгом посоветовать ему хоть что-нибудь. Например, Вано сказал, что Стив Роджерс (ага, Стив, значится, Роджерс. Ню-ню.) просто обязан (вы думаете, побывать на Красной площади? Не-а!) попробовать знаменитую живодерку бабы Тани, от которой (по меткому замечанию русского медведя, душа сначала сворачивается, а потом разворачивается). И так серьезно смотрел, что Капитан заподозрил неладное. Но кивнул и включил дело в списочек важных. Так, на всякий случай. Вдруг и вправду вещь стоящая? Брок и Роллинс, не сговариваясь, брякнули: «В «Скай.да», брат. Каждый уважающий себя мужик просто обязан там побывать». Ну, Стив и согласился – с маха, с присущей ему широкой улыбкой. Зато потом было дико неудобно. И стыдно. Ну почему Роджерс не спросил у доброго Джарвиса, что такое этот «Скай.да»?! Как оказалось, это элитный стриптиз-клуб. Чуть позже, когда они все вернулись домой, Ани и Дарси демонстративно обиделись, поскольку мальчики их с собой не позвали. Глядя на пламенеющего ушами друга, Баки настолько ехидно-довольно скалился, что даже позабыл обидеться вместе с дамами. Но самый ценный совет дал Обадайя. Сказал: «Зайди вот по этому адресу» – и передал скромную, но сильную визитку. Вернувшись оттуда, Кэп что-то старательно спрятал – в коробке из-под обуви. Квадратненькое такое, в бархат обитое. 

Так и жил. Просыпаясь утрами, он больше не тянулся мыслями в прошлое – все, кто составлял его жизнь, были рядом. И даже будучи знакомым с _асгардскими_ богами Тором и Локи, он не уставал благодарить более знакомого бога, за то, что выжил тогда, во льдах. Ани по-доброму над ним подтрунивала, но так, для проформы, поскольку у нее тоже наметились сдвиги в личной жизни – стало не до подколок.

К слову об этом. Стивен, буквально, зажимал себе рот, чтобы не хохотать над обескураженной мордахой Старк, когда все (за исключением Джека Роллинса – тот все время был нордически суров, серьезен и невозмутим) доказывали Ани, что она УЖЕ встречается с Рамлоу, поэтому гаситься от команды смысла нет. Мужская часть сознания Антонии, гордо именуемая «Тони» на эти замечания согласно фыркала, поскольку это было, на минуточку - очевидно, но вот женская половина – «Ани» была с этим в корне не согласна, поскольку… постольку. И нечего спрашивать! После, когда насупленная Старк сбегала в мастерскую, все (не включая Джека Роллинса) начинали дружно перемигиваться и хохотать. Даже Пеппер (ОСОБЕННО Пеппер!) не уставала подкалывать подругу – воздавала по справедливости за бессонные ночи и сумасшедшие выходки. Любя, разумеется. 

\- Ну, что надумал? – за спиной Стивена возник Баки. – Рассказывай, дорогой, облегчи душу собрату по оружию.

\- Радуюсь, что моим шафером на свадьбе будет не Тайлер Шоу, а Джеймс Барнс, - откровенно признался тот.

\- О, а я-то как рад! – фыркнул солдат. – Особенно тому, как Фьюри прожигает теперь во мне дыры единственным глазом. Скажите на милость, нежный какой! Будто я сам рвался быть зомбаком на службе у фашистов. 

\- Добро пожаловать в клуб, - хихикнут Стив. – Брока он пообещал покарать по законам военного времени, а на меня смотрел как бабушка, которая узнала, что ее любимый внучок курит, пьет и занимается сексом.

\- О-о-о, детка, да ты смог произнести слово «секс» и не покраснеть! – Баки схватился за сердце. – Растешь в моих глазах!

\- Заткнись, придурок! – пробурчал тот. – И только попробуй растрепать все Дарси! Потому что сообщить Дарси…

\- Это сообщить всему свету, - вздохнув, согласно кивнул Джим. – Зато она милая. И смешная. И в постели, как огонь. А еще…

\- Слышать ничего не хочу! – замотал головой Стивен. – Бак, ты болван! Нельзя такое говорить о своей девушке!

\- Но я ведь не соврал. Тем более, ей это нравится.

\- Твоя болтовня? 

\- Нет, мой…

\- Молчи! Я оглох! 

\- Фиалка ты моя трепетная! 

\- Ты – монстр!

\- А Дарси так не считает.

\- У нее временное помутнение. И скоро она очнется – и сбежит от тебя с криками.

\- Типун тебе на язык. Нет, два типуна. И вообще – Дарси меня любит!

\- А ты?

И вот тут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс призадумался. Вопрос был с подвохом (он бы и сам хотел знать на него ответ).

\- Ты просто Капитан-классно-порчу-момент-Америка, - проворчал он. – Не буду я с тобой откровенничать, ты меня обидел!

\- И кто теперь фиалка нежная?

\- Я и забыл, какой великолепной язвой ты можешь быть. Раньше был мелким и ядовитым – и сейчас нисколько не поменялся. Ну, может, чуток - в габаритах.

\- Не завидуй так явно.

\- Еще чего? Да я каждую ночь в подушку рыдаю от огорчения. Если бы ты только знал, как мне хочется быть голубоглазым блондином с офигенной мускулатурой. А-а-а-а, ты покраснел! Спалился!

\- Да ну тебя, - ничуть не обиделся Роджерс, а потом вдруг мгновенно посерьезнел. – Баки, я вот что думаю…

\- Правда? Думаешь? А я думал – «в силу ум ушел и в рост», - не сдавался тот.

\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, я тебе это еще припомню. Обещаю, - и пригрозил пальцем для убедительности. – Я хотел поговорить о Мэтти. Он не кажется тебе странным?

\- Попал пальцем в небо, брат. Он всем кажется странным. Но и мы – не ангелы. Как говорит Роллинс – абстрагируйся. 

\- Баки, он кто угодно, но не ребенок. Не бывает таких детей. Я у Тора талисман его выпросил, чтобы с Локи поговорить, - признался Роджерс, ловя на себе заинтересованно-уважительный взгляд Барнса. 

\- И что сказал маг и волшебник?

\- Советовал не лезть в это дело.

\- Вот и последуй совету бога, - хохотнул Баки. – Тебе что, больше всех надо? 

\- Может ты и прав, - с сомнением протянул тот. – Если бы он хотел навредить… Сам понимаешь, у него была масса возможностей. 

\- Поверишь? Не хочу я заморачиваться, - признался Джим. – Раз в кои-то веки надеюсь, что все будет хорошо. Веришь? 

\- С трудом. Но все же стоит за ним приглядывать. Так. На всякий случай.

\- Ани нас расстреляет, - вздохнул Баки. Правда, отказываться тоже не стал. – И Командира бы предупредить.

\- Он поймет. Мне кажется, - и тоже вздохнул. Веселость как-то сама собой рассосалась. – Я боюсь оказаться правым в своих опасениях.

\- Но согласись, опасения обоснованные. Хоть Мэтти и славный ребенок, но мы за ним присмотрим, - пообещал Барнс.

На этом разговор увял сам собой – вечер был хоть и не испорчен окончательно, но настроение пропало. 

\- Ну что, еще один спарринг – и по комнатам? – криво усмехнулся Стивен.

\- Давай, Кэп. На сей раз тебе так просто не отделаться, - и выразительно размял плечи.

\- Как говорит Вано - закатай губу, - особо мерзко усмехнулся тот, демонстративно похрустывая пальцами. – Ну, что? Станцуем?

И они станцевали. Джарвис же бережно сохранил запись боя, чтобы потом порадовать Дарси – та просто обожала пересматривать, как мальчики разминаются.

 

Чего никто не заметил (даже местный «Аргус Панопт» Джарвис), так это того, что в темном уголке – аккурат за монструозными тренажерами примостился Мэтью Старк. Он увлеченно прислушивался к разговору друзей, при этом загадочно улыбаясь.

 

_____________________  
* А́ргус (точнее Аргос или Арг др.-греч. Ἄργος), прозванный Паноптес, то есть всевидящий — в древнегреческой мифологии многоглазый великан; в переносном смысле — неусыпный страж.


	11. Часть 10. Плоды ожидания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Привет всем!  
> Ребята, простите меня, я заверяю, что не нагнетала и не все такое прочее. Просто работа показала зубы /у нас начальство сменилось:(/  
> В этой части всего помаленьку - не без сюрпризов, конечно же. Надеюсь, вам понравится.
> 
> Всех благ и отличного настроения!

Работа продвигалась ударными темпами, особенно если учесть ошибки прошлого, которое будущее, так и не ставшее настоящим. Понимаю, сумбурно, однако ничего не попишешь. Весь секрет в том, чтобы взять побольше вибраниума (Ваканда в это время года была прекрасна для любителей мелкого гнуса и жары), найти высококлассного генетика, проспонсировать его работу (как же я скучал по тебе, доктор Чо!), не забыть поставить в известность Локи (ибо кто, как не он достанет самый важный… упс!) и… вуаля! 

\- Ани, я не понимаю вашей одержимости этим проектом, - признался Джарвис.

\- Детка, я сама себя плохо понимаю, - рассмеялась она. – Но это как зуд – если не почешешь, не успокоишься. 

\- Сомнительная аналогия, - отозвался искин.

\- Слушай, а тебе нравится твое лицо? – если бы можно было сказать, что Джарвиса застали врасплох, то… да, его застали врасплох.

\- Вы довольно точно описали мистеру Роджерсу…

\- Так тебе понравилось?

\- Да, Ани. Это приемлемо.

\- А Пятница? Только не говори, что я поставила тебя в неудобное положение, - и поиграла бровями.

\- Именно, - на экране высветилось лицо – и Тони поймал себя на мысли, что нисколько не забыл Вижна. – Думаю, что создавать андроидное тело для Пятницы нет необходимости. Пока, разумеется.

\- Ну, может ты и прав, - призналась Ани. – Но мне почему-то кажется, что ты просто ревнуешь.

\- Я – искусственный интеллект, и…

\- Поэтому и не лишен эмоций, не так ли? Триумф моей мысли. Но, знаешь, что я хочу тебе сказать, друг мой электронный? М? Нет? Она – не ты. И тобой никогда не будет. Просто дай ей шанс. Вдруг тебе понравится?

\- Эмоции нелогичны, - голос стал задумчивым. – Они сложно прописываются в программном коде. Я дам ей шанс, Ани, если ты просишь.

\- О, наконец-то, Джар! Не прошло и полгода! Ты перешел на «ты»! Прости за каламбур, - и обрушилась в кресло.

\- Это был сарказм, - заметил тот.

\- Да, ты тоже иногда так делаешь.

\- Именно. Я ведь – триумф вашей мысли.

\- Я тебя обожаю, детка!

\- А Брок ревновать не будет? – и хитро прищурился. Вернее, изобразил хитрый прищур настолько, насколько мог достоверно.

\- Боже, никогда так больше не делай! – возопила Ани. – Если бы сюда зашла Дарси, то моментально бы родила. От испуга.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь. У меня замечательная улыбка.

\- Что верно, то верно. Даже спорить не стану - ее просто невозможно не заметить.  
Так они и перебрасывались словами, пока Тони моделировал внешность Пятницы. Он решил сделать ее яркой и незабываемой. Скажем, приятные формы в сочетании с красивым лицом и белыми волосами – это достойно. Да. 

А Локи, который за всем этим наблюдал, костерил на все лады собственную авантюрную натуру, поскольку сам (САМ!!!) взялся помогать чокнутой смертной.

 

***

 

Мир, по мнению Обадайи Стейна, делится на наивных людей, которых судьба приговорила быть жертвами обстоятельств, и тех, кто умеет свою наивность скрывать и изживать. Так вот, по какой-то странной причине некоторые люди даже по прошествии времени, после всех пинков и тычков судьбы все же оставались наивными. Самое забавное, что это не делало их слабыми. Даже наоборот. Однако, не это было самым страшным. Как оказалось – наивность заразна. Обадайя знал Антонию с самого ее рождения – в буквальном смысле. И она свою наивность изжила, казалось, в самом раннем детстве. Как бы ни так! 

Старик не понимал, вернее, отказывался понимать, КАК можно было довериться Киллиану и Штрукеру. Не говоря уже о Фьюри. Что это, как не наивность? Разумеется, он ждал неприятностей – он жаждал их, чтобы убедиться, что мир все еще не рухнул. Скажем, если бы Вольфганг пытался «перетягивать одеяло» на себя, он бы понял. Если бы Олдрич пытался использовать Ани в темную, это было бы естественно. Даже от Ванко он ожидал удара в спину, хоть они и неплохо общались. В мире, где каждый должен был думать только о себе и собственном благополучии нет места альтруизму и сочувствию. Такого просто не бывает! Однако, было. 

Вольфыч (И как он не прибил Старк за такое прозвище?) не только не стал бороться за влияние, но и передал часть полномочий после победы. Теперь обновленный ЩИТ возглавляли несколько человек – по направлениям деятельности: административно-хозяйственный отдел, аналитический отдел, оперативный отдел, научный и по связям с общественностью. Оперативниками рулил, ессно, Фьюри вместе с Хилл, Штрукер взял на себя АХО, наукой поставили руководить Брюса Бэннера (ох и воплей было!!!), за аналитику отвечала мисс… пардон, почти миссис Роджерс (она и была Самой Главной при э-э-э… мобилизации), ну а СМИ – вотчина Олдрича Киллиана. И как бы кто ни хотел, но Старк наотрез отказалась от руководящих должностей, предпочтя остаться консультантом с правом голоса, что только обрадовало ее семью и друзей.

Просматривая сводки и отчеты, Обадайя призадумался. Может быть, ему тоже стоит начать доверять людям? Не всем, конечно, упаси Боже! Некоторым. Самым близким.

\- Мисс Даглас, отмените мои встречи на сегодня и завтра, - проговорил он своей секретарше.

\- Сделано, мистер Стейн, - прощебетала новенькая. – Что-нибудь еще?

\- Не нужно, - и отключился.

Серьезное дело требует серьезной подготовки, а всё откладываемый разговор с сыном – это самое серьезное дело, которое только можно вообразить. Ну что же, идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя!

 

***

 

И все же Мэтти был загадкой. И чем больше парни наблюдали за ним, тем больше возникало вопросов. Впрочем, вопросы были скорее к Ани, чем к ее сыну. Странные разговоры, странное поведение, странные мысли, высказанные вслух – все это не добавляло ясности (что и не удивительно). 

\- Джим, ты, вообще, чем занят?! – прошипел(!) Стивен, отбирая у друга смартфон. – Потом поиграешь!

\- Отвали, сопляк, у меня там финал! – шепотом возмутился тот, пытаясь отобрать средство связи. – И вообще, тебя не про…

\- _Zatknulis' oba, soldaty herovy!_ – шикнул Рамлоу.

\- А можно по-английски? – Баки пихнул его в бок локтем.

\- _A hren s maslom ne hochesh'?_

\- Ну и говнюк же ты! – пробурчал тот. – Стиви. А ты чего молчишь? Тут твоего брата обижают, между прочим!

\- Если вы не прекратите, то я за себя не отвечаю! – с чувством пообещал им Роджерс. Его уже порядком достали препирательства друзей. 

Дело было серьезное – а тут еще и предчувствие. Не вслух говорить, но большинство решений Капитан Америка принял, слушая свою интуицию. И сейчас его внутренний голос просто надрывался, вопя об опасности. Не такой, правда, как мины и пули, но все же –стоит того, чтобы обратить внимание! Может, зря весь этот маскарад? Взять и поговорить с Ани в открытую – и прямым текстом спросить? Как-то честнее, чем эти подгляделки.

\- Я вижу твои мысли, брат, - поспешил Баки. – Даже не думай! Нам нужно все узнать самостоятельно!

\- Брок, вот скажи мне, - Стив упорно игнорировал лучшего друга. – Ты что же и вправду считаешь, что Мэтти опасен?

\- Нет. Не считаю, - обрубил тот. – Но как лучше присматривать за твоим олухом? – и кивнул на оскорбленного в лучших чувствах Барнса.

\- Предатель ты, командир, - пробурчал тот. – И помощи от тебя никакой.

\- Я помогаю вам не вляпаться, - пробурчал Рамлоу. – Чего тебе еще, осколок прошлого века? Между прочим, если бы не я – вас бы Джарвис уже сдал Старк со всеми потрохами.

\- Спаситель ты наш! - не удержался Джим, заламывая руки. – А почему на Стива не наезжаешь, это ведь его идея?

\- На него, пожалуй, наедешь, - пробурчал Брок, заканчивая устанавливать следилки. – Где сядешь – там и слезешь. И не факт, что целым и невредимым.

\- Эй, а мне ты таких комплиментов не делал, - почти обиделся Барнс, упирая руки в бока.

\- Баки, ты еще поплачь, - усмехнулся Роджерс. – Все хотел спросить, как ты уговорил Джарвиса. Брок? Брок!

\- Ай! – вскинулся тот. – У меня всё – можно идти. И не ори – не глухой. У искина можешь и сам поинтересоваться, кстати.

\- И вовсе не кстати, - проворчал Кэп. – Идиотом себя чувствую.

\- Джарвис, где сейчас Мэтти? – Рамлоу отмахнулся от остальных и прошел в свой кабинет. – Чего встали, герои? Идемте!

\- Он в мастерской, мистер…

\- Слушай, Джар, - перебил его Командир. – Я знаю, что ты не такая чопорная скотина, какой притворяешься. 

\- Как скажешь, Брок, - голограмма улыбнулась. – Они с Ани что-то обсуждают. Важное. Поскольку попросили меня удалиться. 

\- Сигнал с камер и микрофонов не глушится? – подошел к ним Стивен.

\- Никак нет. Ани не предполагала, что за ней будут следить в ее собственном доме, - и излишне старательно отдел честь.

\- Вольно, - выдохнул Командир, потирая переносицу. М-дя, неприятно. И если Ани узнает, то… Он бы и сам обиделся. – Зачетный образ, Джар.

\- Да, мне тоже так кажется. А теперь, думаю, стоит немного помолчать.

\- Слышь, Бинки? – едко протянул Рамлоу, стараясь избавиться от колкой тревоги. – Те помочь?

\- Себя побереги, Роми, - отзеркалил Барнс. – А ты, Стиви, мог бы и сказать что-нибудь в защиту родного брата. Он назвал меня…

\- И я тебя так назову, если продолжить в том же духе, - и только Бог ведает, чего стоило Кэпу произнести это с серьезной миной.

\- Все – я смертельно обижен! – и схватился за сердце. – И еще, я это, отомщу, да. Вот увидите. Дарси пожалуюсь.

\- Я уже умер от ужаса в жутких корчах, - проворчал Брок. – Так, включаю. Но если обнаружиться, что Старки обсуждают какую-нибудь мелочь, я…

_\- …ы должна сказать ему, - настаивал мальчик._

_\- Знаю, отвали!_

_Чё за бо-бо? Ани никогда так не разговаривала с сыном!_

_\- Он заслуживает знать правду._

_\- А то я без тебя не знаю! И как ты себе это представляешь? Ладно – я. Пальцем у виска покручу и забуду. А он…_

_\- Брок - вполне адекватный человек. Он поймет._

_\- И все равно – надо повременить. Да и вообще, два года уже прошло!_

_\- Это не делает Тони менее реальным. И менее важным._

_\- Тони – это прошлое, Мэтт. Прошлое, с которым я смирилась, понимаешь?_

_\- Не смирилась, а подавила. Прошлое или нет, но ты должна все рассказать Броку. Он этого заслуживает. Как и Тони._

_\- Я знаю… Но Тони…_

Рамлоу отрубил звук. Ох и видок у него был – убийственный прямо! Стив с Баки, тревожно переглядываясь, решали, что же делать. Следили, вроде, за Мэтти, а наткнулись на какого-то Тони. Вот же повезло, как покойникам! 

Вопреки ожиданиям и страхам, Рамлоу ничего не сделал – просто НИЧЕГОШЕНЬКИ! Споры Ани с сыном продолжались всю последующую неделю, шпионы и заговорщики всё подслушивали, а Брок вел себя, как ни в чем ни бывало. Это не могло не напрягать, поэтому ситуация накалялась, что и не укрылось от Пегги. 

Конечно же Стив не стал скрывать от жены (будущей, вообще-то, но это не так важно пара месяцев погоды не сделают) ничего – вот как на духу и выложил. И нарвался на озабоченный и задумчивый взгляд. 

\- Вот, значит, как, - только и проговорила она, медленно опускаясь в кресло. Она двигалась, будто во сне, явно что-то припоминая. – Вы уже выяснили об этом Тони?

\- Перебрали всех ее знакомых с таким именем, но ни один не был к ней достаточно… близко, - и, увидев вопросительно изогнутую бровь, добавил. – Джар работал. 

\- А я-то гадала, что такое происходит, - призналась Пегги. – Грешила на Рамлоу, сам понимаешь почему. Я поговорю…

\- Стоит ли? Если Ани не говорит, значит…

\- Она не непогрешима, Стив, - грустно улыбнулась Маргарет, ласково проведя ладонью по его щеке. – Я люблю ее как своего ребенка, и знаю, КАК она умеет ошибаться, - помолчала немного и добавила. - Поверишь, я еще никогда не видела ее такой… живой и настоящей, как в эти два года. Такой счастливой. За одно это я была готова не раз врезать Говарду – он любил, но не Антонию, а себя в ней. Он видел в ней будущее Старков, свое лучшее творение, свое продолжение. А она была лишь девочкой, нуждающейся в капле тепла и внимания. А Мария… Она была хорошей, но… Она никогда не спорила с Говардом. 

\- Пегги…

\- И если Ани счастливой сделал этот недошпион, я просто не могу…

\- Пегги, милая, она стоит за твоей спиной, - слегка ехидно сообщил Роджерс, кивком приветствуя Ани. – Эм-м-м, привет.

Антония молчала, Пегги и Стив тоже, но не замолкал Тони Старк, которого до черта достали гляделки гоп-компании супер-солдат и одного отдельного ПРОСТО солдата. Значит, еще и крестную припаяли! Ну всё, конец котенку.

\- Я так понимаю, нам нужно поговорить, - обрекающе пророкотал Тони, с удовольствием замечая, как под его взглядом ежится Роджерс. – Значит, поговорим, - и вышел, круто развернувшись на каблуках.

 

***

 

Антония Старк улетела в Заковию, предварительно устроив скандал. Ну, скажем, скандал, это, наверное, слишком сильное слово, поскольку обошлось без битья посуды и швыряния тяжелыми предметами (броню не вызывали, как и тяжелую артиллерию). Вот этого, - да, - не было. Было – яростное захлебывающееся шипение от Старк, рычание Рамлоу и ленивый голос Мэтти, советующий дышать глубже. Это и стало последней каплей – Ани просто ушла, посоветовав не ворошить прошлое и не трогать папу Говарда. 

С тех приснопамятных событий прошла уже декада, но в Доме-на-скале ничего не изменилось (если только в худшую сторону). Когда о ссоре узнал Стейн, он лишь отмахнулся, мол, перебесятся, а у него времени нет на всякие глупости, поскольку Старк Индастриз сама собой руководить не будет. Его ожидаемо поддержал Мэтью, который стал еще более честным и откровенным в высказывании своего мнения – спрашивали его или нет. Зачастую – не спрашивали. И почему раньше казалось, что ребенок, говорящий (для разнообразия) правду – это умиляет? Не умиляло. Нисколько. Маленького правдолюбца хотелось придушить подушкой – или на худой конец выпороть. Не позволила Пеппер, мол, не педагогично. И никто не понял, что Мэтти просто… скучает. 

\- Да вы изверги! – лениво шурша оберткой от конфеты, заявила Дарси. – То, что он разговаривает, как взрослый, не делает его взрослым на самом деле. Как-то так. И еще - мне вот интересно, вы что же, забыли, что ему только девять лет, а? 

\- Нет, малыш, но…, - Баки договорить не смог, поскольку мисс Льюис с садистским видом затолкала ему в рот леденец.

\- Ани тоже об этом забыла, но ей простительно, она же гений. А вот вы все куда смотрели? – и суровым взором окинула гоп-компанию.

Куда-то смотрели, оказывается. Вот и приходилось молчать, поскольку сказать в свое оправдание было нечего, ибо предчувствие к делу не пришьешь, а обвинять без доказательств нельзя. 

\- Ладно, думайте, мои дорогие, а мы с Джейн улетаем в Лондон, - заявила Дарси. – У нас там конференция. Типа. Поскольку Тор усвистел со своим братцем, у нее появилось непростительно много свободного времени. А я так надеялась, что она обо мне не вспомнит – не люблю быть ассистенткой, это хуже, чем быть секретаршей. 

\- Я еду с вами, - тут же заявил Баки. – Давно не был на туманном Альбионе. Все веселее, чем тут.

\- И ты бросишь меня одного?! – пафосно и с претензией на праведную обиду вопросил Стив. – В трудную минуту?!! Ты?!!!

Дарси откровенно хохотала, глядя, как Роджерс делает брови домиком и глазки строит, как кот из «Шрека», а Барнс пытается то ли оправдаться, то ли возмутиться. В конце концов, он просто сложил руки на груди и смотрел хитро, с прищуром. Но Стив не сдавался, улыбаясь самой милой и невинной улыбкой, на какую способен. Дарси уже не смеялась, а потихоньку икала.

\- Тебе нехорошо? – Мэтти в такой ситуации никто и не заметил (как Слона не приметили). – Может быть, вызвать доктора Томпсон?

\- Ой, приветик, мелкий! – очнулась мисс Льюис. – Не, я в порядке. Полном. Мама не звонила? Хочешь с нами в Лондон?

\- Ани интересовалась моим состояние и настроением, - кивнул мальчик. – Позвольте поинтересоваться, с какой целью вы направляетесь в Лондон?

\- Какой же ты милый! - протянула девушка, приваливаясь к плечу Барнса. – Джейн едет поумничать, а я – пройтись по магазинам! Ну как, ты со мной?

\- Так, Стив, я никуда не еду, - мгновенно открестился Джим. – Магазины – это не ко мне.

\- Поздно, дорогой, - пропела та, сверкая глазами, а затем вовсе добила. – Ты ведь не бросишь меня в трудную минуту?

На этот раз смялись уже все – и даже Мэтью. 

 

***

 

\- Еще раз, Локи, что мы здесь делаем? – Тору мир темных эльфов не нравился (и не только потому, что он был одной большой братской могилой темным белобрысым гадам, нет). – Муторно тут, аж дышать неохота. 

\- Лок-с, а он прав, - поддержал друга Фандрал, демонстративно зажимая нос.

\- Еще раз исковеркаешь мое имя, и я превращу тебя во что-нибудь противоестественное, - сурово пообещал тот. – По сторонам смотрите внимательно.

\- А на что там смотреть? – проворчал Вольстагг. – Камни и пепел, руины и кости. И так повсюду. 

\- У меня предчувствие, - нехотя выдавил Локи. – Так что хватит скулить, Верные – и давайте, ищите уже.

\- Что искать-то? – Тор все же не смог сдержать улыбки, поигрывая Мьёльниром. Отчасти он был рад, что брат наплевал на запрет и вернул ему силу (смертным быть очень уж неудобно). К слову сказать, как только это произошло, Молот сам нашел хозяина. – Ты ведь не боишься призраков?

\- Щас кто-то сам призраком станет, - прошипел тот. – Что за недоверие? Если я говорю, что что-то здесь не так, то…

\- Смотри, там, - позвала Сиф, указывая рукой куда-то на… наверное там был восток. Когда-то. – У самого виднокрая. Кажется, он целый.

\- И то верно, - согласился Вольстагг. – Это ж корабль!

\- Не будем терять бдительности, - тихо, но внушительно заявил Хогун, и все молча с ним согласились. – Что с твоим предчувствием, Лофт? 

Чему Тор удивился больше, чем брату-полуётуну, так это странной дружбе, которая зародилась между четверкой Верных и Локи. Казалось бы, Сиф, которая колдуна терпеть не могла, теперь опекает его, как младшего брата! (Это он еще не знал, как Локи это выбешивало!) Да, полно-те! Хогун, тот самый Хогун, от запредельного уровня суровости которого трескались камни («Ибо был он – ну ваще!!!»), то и дело улыбался (ну, как, улыбался? Шевелил уголками губ), слушая горькие сетования Лофта по поводу недоверчивых спутников, ленивых слуг, паранойи Всеотца и камня, не вовремя попавшего под сапог (про вожжу, попавшую под хвост - умолчим). Нет, брат изменился, это было неоспоримо. Но тем явственнее виделись изменения и в друзьях – сказать кому в Асгарде, засмеют – два года по земным меркам – меньше, чем секунда для асгардца, а перемены такие, словно Тора пару веков дома не было! 

\- Блевать тянет, - признался царевич. – Тор, прекрати облизывать Мьёльнир взглядом, это раздражает. Я его у тебя отбирать не буду. Честное колдунское.

\- Не дразни брата, - усмехнулась воительница. – И на, вот, попей. 

Закатив глаза, Локи только шагу прибавил. Это уже переходило все мыслимые границы! Мало ему было отца с матерью, мало! Теперь еще и Верные включились в игру «Давайте доведем Локи до ручки гиперопекой!». Сначала это было даже весело, внимание там, забота и прочие ништяки. Дальше стало хуже – сначала: «Милый, тебе нужно отдохнуть». Ну, как тут откажешь? Улыбался, давя из себя: «Да, мама». Потом отец: «Локи, ты выглядишь уставшим. Тебе нужно больше отдыхать». Кусаться хотелось все больше, но не будешь же грубить любимому родителю? И что остается? Правильно: «Да, папа, как скажешь». И на десерт – Верные: «Что-то ты бледноват, друг. Может, отдохнешь, а мы тебя прикроем?». Левый глаз начал дергаться все ощутимее, но… Вот именно. НО. Поэтому приходилось откладывать планы, перекраивать их, делать вид, что усиленно и увлеченно отдыхаешь – и все ради того, чтобы придумать (как никого не послать по известному адресу), что делать с Эфиром и темными длинноухими засранцами, возжелавшими вернуть прошлогодний снег. 

\- Я чувствую, что здесь тьма сгущается, - загробным голосом прогнусавил Фандрал, пихая Локи в бок локтем.

\- Я тоже кое-что чувствую, - скептически фыркнула Сиф. – Дерьмо собачье.

\- Хватит, - шикнул Лофт. – Детский сад на выгуле!

\- Что? – Фандрал аж запнулся. – К-какой сад?

\- Такое место, где родители могут оставить своих детей на время, - заговорил Тор.

\- Зачем?! – искренне поразился Вольстагг. – А младшие жены на что?

\- В Мидгарде не принято брать… эм-м-м… заводить младших жен, - чуть смущенно пояснил тот. 

\- А как же тогда детей воспитывать? Как учить?! – почти возопил воин. – Этим же семья занимается!

\- Ну, насколько я понял, то для этого в Мидгарде есть эти вот детские сады, школы и университеты, - поведал знаток мира смертных.

\- А чем женщины заняты?!

\- Вольстагг! – Сиф злобно сощурилась, прожигая друга взором горящим.

\- Молчу, - и тот примирительно поднял руки. – Но ты все же ответь, Тор.

\- Ну-у-у-у…

\- В Мидгарде царит фальшивое и лицемерное равноправие, – ядовито процедил Лофт. – Повсеместно объявлено, что женщины и мужчины обладают равными правами, однако на практике этого нет. Что и неудивительно. Сиф, не вскидывайся, сама ведь знаешь, что я прав. Мы – разные. Во всем. Это очевидно. И это хорошо.

\- Почему это? – воительница такой отповеди не ожидала.

\- Ну, если бы мы были во всем одинаковыми, то пришлось бы быть, прости меня, Великая Мать, гермафродитами, - едко бросил Локи.

\- Кем? – нахмурился Вольстагг.

\- Рожали бы от самих себя, - невозмутимо пояснил Хогун.

\- Фу, - скривился тот. – Я жену люблю.

\- Ага, и не пошлешь ее секирой головы рубить, - поддакнул Тор. – Я вот тоже думаю, что Джейн хоть и образованная, но наивная очень. Это она мне про равноправие рассказала. 

\- Эй, философы, - перебил их Локи. – Это носовой отсек флагмана длинноухих. Судя по тому, что я вижу, корабль не поврежден.

\- Значит, на нем могут быть выжившие темные эльфы! – похоже, до Тора, наконец, дошло, что все это путешествие в Свартальфахейм – не увеселительная прогулка. Что Локи не бесится и не параноит, а его опасения могут стать вполне реальной угрозой. Вот, засада!

Наскоро связавшись с отцом, Тор получил указание не лезть на рожон. И ждать прибытия штатных колдунов, воинов и прочих специалистов. Потому как нельзя просто взять и придушить остроухих – негуманно, видите ли. Они же, как-никак, последние представители вымирающего вида (в Красную Книгу девятимирья их занести – и под замок для восполнения популяции). 

\- Локи, куда ты полез?! – Сиф схватила младшего царевича за ворот, оттаскивая от корабля. – Ты слышал приказ Царя.

\- Ну все, теперь ты полностью уничтожила остатки моего авторитета, - и с обиженным видом скрестил руки на груди.

\- Ничего подобного, - с достоинством возразила воительница. – И вообще, здесь все свои. И кстати, во дворце я твои приказы не оспариваю, хотя ты бываешь тем еще деспотом и тираном.

\- Я?! – Локи воскликнул с такой искренностью в голосе, аж завидно стало. – Тиран?! 

\- И деспот, - согласно покивал Фандрал. – Правда, Хогун?

\- Отчасти, – не повелся тот. – Локи – хороший начальник.

\- Ну, хоть так, - картинно вздохнул тот. – Надоело сидеть просто так.

\- У меня возникло стойкое ощущение, что вы с Тором характерами поменялись, - призналась Сиф. – Раньше ты бы брата первый оттаскивать полез. Кстати, Тор, а чем это ты занят?

\- Запускаю сердитых птичек в зеленых свиней, - пробурчал тот. – У меня тут предпоследний уровень, и скоро я стану абсолютным чемпионом.

\- Не беспокойтесь, это излечимо, - уверил друзей Локи, ехидно лыбясь. – Я поинтересовался у одного доктора из Мидгарда – это очень распространенное заболевание, называется игромания.

\- Ничего подобного, - очнулся Тор. – Мне просто скучно.

\- Ага, я так и понял.

\- Локи, не доводи до греха.

\- Тор, ты опоздал с предупреждением.

\- Я понял, зачем нужен детский сад, - радостно возвестил Вольстагг, оглядывая друзей и похохатывая в бороду.

После этого заявления смеялись уже все. И Свартальфахейм уже не казался таким мрачным и тусклым.

 

***

 

\- Вольфыч, ну что я им скажу, а? – обреченно шептала Ани. Стискивая в руках папку с пометкой «СС». – Раньше была плохая, а теперь исправилась? Глупо звучит, не находишь?

\- Ты сама просила их найти, - мягко улыбнулся Штрукер, наблюдая, как Старк попеременно то краснеет, то бледнеет.

В последние пару лет барон фон Штрукер то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что ему нравится – все нравится. И жизнь такая, и люди, которые теперь его окружают, и мир, который они строят. Раньше, когда он воплощал идеи ГИДРЫ, внутри него жило внутреннее напряжение, было похоже, будто гигантская ладонь упирается в грудь, не давая двигаться вперед. После встречи с Ани Старк ситуация стала меняться. И тогда Вольфганг уверился, что выбрал правильно – теперь все его начинания реализовывались легко, да и сам он будто летал! Жена смеялась, глядя на него, и все повторяла: «Ты просто позволил себе быть добрым». Ну и пусть так! 

\- Просто поговори с ними. Я уверен, все образуется, - и протянул ей бокал с коньяком.

\- Не, Вольф, я не буду, - и Ани как-то странно поменялась в лице. – В какой они комнате?

\- Тебя проводят, - и кивнул только что зашедшему в кабинет офицеру.

Тони глянул на него мелком, внутренне ахнул и всмотрелся внимательнее. _ИПИЧЕСКАЯ СИЛА!!! БЛЯ-А-А-А-А!!!_ Да это же Гельмут-мать-его-в-корень-Земо! Вот во истину не знаешь, где – найдешь, где – потеряешь! Кончики пальцев закололо от желания вмазать самозваному мстюну по самое не балуйся! Жаль только, что не за что. Пока, естественно.

\- Ты в порядке? – с тревогой Штрукер наблюдал за тем, как медленно возвращается на лицо Старк ее знаменитая маска невозмутимой наглости. 

\- Не совсем, Вольфыч, - пробормотала Тони. – Пойду я. Будем надеяться, ты прав. 

\- Послушай, а ведь говорили, что ты ничего из чужих рук не берешь? – заметил тот, выразительно поглядывая на папку в ее руках.

А ведь и правда – пропал бзик! И когда только успел?

\- Будем считать, что ты свой, - усмехнулся Тони, снова заглядывая в папку. 

Питер и Ванда Максимофф. Серьезное дело предстоит. Серьезное.

 

***

 

Близнецы были немного не такими, как Тони их запомнил. И как удар под дых – Питер, живой. Они смотрят, словно не верят в реальность происходящего, словно монстр, выпущенный из клетки, не спешит рвать их на части. Молчание затягивалось. И с этим нужно было что-то делать.

\- Ну, привет, - выдавила Ани.

Непривычно было мяться у двери, но прежняя решимость куда-то запропала. Да еще и этот Земо! С настроя сбил, негодяй!

\- Понимаю, вы со мной говорить не жаждете, - усмехнулась она. – Вольфыч мне ту напел…

Питер фыркнул, прикрывая смешок, и спрятал глаза. Ну, хоть что-то. Ванда вон даже не шелохнулась.

\- Давайте так, - вновь заговорила Старк. – Я буду отвечать на вопросы, идет? У вас ведь наверняка есть, вопросы, да? И я так думаю. Ну, кто начнет? Кто смелый? 

\- Нет повода для веселья, - сухо заметила Ванда, все же поднимая взгляд. Ани показалось, или температура окружающего пространства упала до нуля?

\- А кто веселиться? – хмыкнул Тони. – Задавайте ваши вопросы, ведь Вольфычу вы не поверили. Хотя, нет, наверняка вы поверили ему, но не верите в то, что я не была в курсе продажи моего оружия на сторону, - понимающе кивнул Старк. – Я и сама не верила, когда все всплыло.

\- Поразительная некомпетентность для руководителя огромной корпорации, - прошипел Питер.

\- Не руководителя, малец, хозяйки, - поправил его Тони. – Я была мозгом, генератором идей, а не скучным крючкотвором. Пожалуй, на оба направления меня бы не хватило.

\- Оправдание! – фыркнула Ванда.

\- Ну, естественно, - и Старк закатил глаза. – А вы как хотели?

И вновь повисло молчание – близнецы тревожно переглядывались, не зная, как реагировать на ту, чье творение сделало их сиротами. Они видели документы, переданные бароном Штрукером – вины Старк было и вправду не так много, как они надеялись. И так не хотелось верить, что их ненависть больше не нужна. Как-то проще было винить конкретную фигуру, не вдаваясь в подробности. Старк виновна – и точка! А оказалось - все иначе. Нелегальные продажи оружия, это ведь в принципе и не новость. Да такое происходит сплошь и рядом! Вот только умные предпочитают хорошее оружие – и вот тут у Старк почти не было конкурентов. Барон говорил правильные вещи, излагал логично - не прикопаешься, а верить все равно не хотелось. 

Антония Старк сидела напротив них – встрепанная, с темными кругами под глазами, мяла и скручивала в руках серебристую папку. Она не выглядела, как мировое зло. Это обескураживало. И злило.

\- Надеюсь, теперь-то вы следите за своим оружием? – ядовито поинтересовался Питер.

\- Я его больше не произвожу, - отозвалась та. – Много других проектов, мирных. 

\- А те, кто…

\- Вольфыч должен был вам рассказать, что ГИДРУ мы прижучили, - уверила его Ани. – Все, кто был повинен в разжигании конфликта в Заковии теперь дожидаются суда.

\- Этого мало! – Ванда вскочила с диванчика, яростно сверкая глазами. Как это было знакомо. 

\- Мало, - тот час же согласилась Ани. - Хочешь убить их собственноручно? Я могу это устроить. 

\- Всемогущая Старк! – выплюнула девчонка. – Мне ничего от тебя не нужно!

\- Врешь, милая, - оскалился Тони. – Тебе нужны мои оправдания и раскаяние, чтобы бросить мне в лицо слова: «Мне плевать!». Тебе нужен повод ненавидеть меня и дальше. Что я могу сказать? Воля твоя. Можешь и дальше жалеть себя, если тебя это устраивает. 

\- Да что ты знаешь?! – вызверился Питер, до боли сжимая кулаки и ежесекундно напоминая себе, что нельзя бить женщин.

\- О, куда уж мне, болезной, - с фальшивым сочувствием согласился Старк. - Подумаешь, моих родителей убил лучший друг моего лучшего друга. Что я могу понимать в сиротстве? Неважно, что человек, который меня вырастил, заплатил за мое убийство – это вообще мелочь, внимания не стоящая. Вы ведь одни у нас такие, страдальцы! – он и сам понимал, что его понесло, не нужно было этого всего говорить, но накопилось. Да еще и Земо, мать его за ногу!

Молчание разбавлялось тихими вздохами со стороны Старк и сопением близнецов. Никто не хотел ничего говорить, потому как (сами понимаете) настроение ни к черту - эмоции выплеснулись, оставив после себя опустошение и апатию.

\- Ладно, детки, простите. Я наговорила лишнего, - устало проговорила Ани (загнав Тони вглубь сознания пинками). – Если и дальше захотите тратить жизнь на попытки отомстить мне – ваше право. Если – нет, то Вольфыч для вас уже дело нашел. Пойду, пожалуй. Не хворайте, - и с усилием поднялась с кресла.

\- Вы ему отомстили? Убийце ваших родителей? – Питер подкрался бесшумно (во талантище!).

\- Я ему помогла.

 

***

 

Тягостно было в Доме-на-скале. Угнетающую атмосферу усугубляла плохая игра всех – буквально. Ходили, словно сомнамбулы, в глаза врали, что все просто зашибись как охрененно, а физиономии такие, будто только лимонами и питались по три раза на день. А все началось с молчаливого игнорирования. 

Дней пять назад Ани вернулась из Заковии с новым проектом и новыми людьми – будущими помощниками Штрукера. Близнецы Максимофф – Питер и Ванда. Ничего так молодые люди – диковатые немного, но это пройдет. Не сказав толком ни единого слова, Старк перепоручила их Фраю Бартону, чтобы тот не скучал, да и детки не чувствовали себя брошенными. Батарейка энерджайзер с луком и стрелами за дело принялся рьяно и с удовольствием, поскольку делать все равно пока было нечего. Один только вопрос задал – а чего ребят сюда-то, то бишь в жаркую Калифорнию кинули? На что получил ответ, который в общем-то и рассчитывал услышать: «Вольфыч попросил поднатаскать в разных там моментах». Кто бы сомневался? Как в сказке прямо, которую постоянно цитирует Вано: _«Кабы схемку аль чертеж - мы б затеяли вертеж. Ну, а так - ищи, сколь хочешь, черта лысого найдешь! Где искать и как добыть То-Чаво-Не может быть? Ведь его ж на свете нету, сколько землю не копыть!.»_. Так и тут. Чему учить? Из лука стрелять? Или сразу из базуки? А может Вдове ученичков сплавить, чтобы не ходила такая веселая? Как говорится, полный карт-бланш – делай, не хочу. 

Стив и Пегги почти уже не Картер, но уже миссис Роджерс (Да скоро уже эта свадьба, скоро! Просто пока нет времени! И не спрашивайте больше!) идею Штрукера оценили, а немного пораскинув мозгами (хорошо хоть не в прямом смысле), одобрили. Преемники всем нужны, и лучше начать их воспитание пораньше, во избежание, так сказать. 

Брок на всю эту беготню смотрел, постаивая в сторонке с загадочно-мрачным видом. Он не спускал с Ани глаз, но молчал, как партизан на допросе, а потом и вовсе отворачивался и уходил. У Баки уже лицо опухло лупиться физиономией в металлическую ладонь каждый раз, когда друзья отказывались общаться. Как дети, ей Богу! Один узнал что-то, но не спрашивает, другая – не рассказывает. И оба мучаются! Нет, не оба, конечно – мучаются все в доме, но Брока и Ани это, видимо, нисколько не волнует. 

\- Что это? – вяло поинтересовался Джеймс, из-под ресниц поглядывая на Мэтти.

\- Лед, - поясни тот. – Ты так бьешь себя по лицу, что на весь дом слышно твое сквернословие.

\- Знаешь, ты прости меня за эти слова, но твоя мама хоть и гений умнее некуда, а все же дура, каких мало. И командир мой дурак – и упертый, как осел, - пожаловался Баки, прикладывая лед к опухшей щеке. – Вот скажи мне, малыш, что с ними не так?

\- У меня есть несколько теорий на этот счет, - отозвался мальчик. – Могу озвучить все.

\- Э-э-э, не стоит. Это лишнее. Ты-то с ней поговорить не пробовал? – и аккуратно потрогал синяк.

\- Она не станет слушать. С ней что-то не так, Джеймс, и мне страшно, - признался он, подсаживась рядом. – Она даже в мастерскую не спускается – сидит в комнате, бормочет, звонит куда-то, а Джар все кодирует. 

\- Джар, - подвал его Баки. – Что с Ани?

\- Прости, но я дал слово молчать, - с сожалением в искусственном голосе произнес искин. – Я не мог ей отказать, понимаете?

\- Но ее жизни ведь ничто не угрожает? – не сдавался Барнс.

\- Это с какой стороны посмотреть, - и так по-человечески потер виртуальную переносицу, что люди поверили в несуществующую головную боль.

\- Что это значит? – почти рыкнул Рамлоу (телепортироваться научился не иначе).

\- О, какие люди, наконец, выползли из спортзала! – Джим всплеснул руками и недовольно уставился на друга.

\- Баки, помолчи, - хрипло попросил тот. – А ты, Мэтью – говори.

\- Не буду, - вдруг отказался мальчик. – Я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать. Пойди и поговори с ней сам.

\- Кто такой Тони?

\- О, так вы подслушивали, - удовлетворенно покивал Мэтти. – Как мило.

\- Вы нам выбора не оставили! - парировал Барнс.

\- Брок, поговори с ней, - заявил мальчик, напрочь игнорируя Баки.

\- Она сама…

\- И ты сам, - парировал Хранитель. – У нее есть причины молчать. Однако, у нее есть причины и бояться. 

\- Я не…

\- Ты пойдешь к ней и задашь вопросы, на которые потребуешь ответов, Брок Рамлоу, - у солдат от интонации заскребло где-то под коленками. – Потому что ты имеешь на это право. И потому что она имеет право тебе все рассказать. 

Баки смотрел на командира дикими глазами и даже не понял, когда Мэтти ушел. В голове у него все перепуталось, и только один вопрос интересовал: «Что это было?!». 

 

***

 

Впервые за месяц Ани спустилась в мастерскую. Что и сказать – такой бардак даже рабочим беспорядком назвать невозможно. А всему виной душевный раздрай, не дающий даже сосредоточиться, не говоря о генерации новых идей. 

\- Джар, детка, а Локи не заходил? – Тони лениво перебрасывал делали из одной кучи в другую. – Он должен был принести мне один красивый синий камешек – для изучения.

\- Ответ положительный, - с претензией на веселость отозвался искин. – Однако здесь он его не оставил – камень в твоей комнате. Асгардец сказал, что в жизни не видел такого, простите, срача. 

\- Негодяй, - равнодушно пробормотал гений. – Ладно, главное, камень здесь, а это значит, что теперь можно начать строить тебе тело.

\- Что в этом камне такого важного?

\- Сама не знаю, но Локи сказал, что без него – никак, - потом пожал плечами и добавил. – Магия.

\- Ани, сюда спускается Брок, - предупредил Джарвис. – Мне вас оставить?

\- Кто-то высунул язык оттуда, куда не так давно утянул? – фыркнул Тони. – И ты прав – прогуляйся. И никого к нам не пускай.

Злости в Тони Старке было много, очень много – до такой степени, что чувствовать себя Ани не хотелось совершенно. Причем шизой тут и не пахло – менялись лишь призмы восприятия. Гений понимал, что настал критический момент, что щас рванет, поскольку нагнетание было долгим и постоянным – им нужно было поговорить. И вообще стоит добавить, что Тони как-то уж очень спокойно отнесся к тому, что теперь чувствует – имеется ввиду любовь к Рамлоу. Боже, от этой фразы отдает ванильными розовыми соплями. Ну, не умел Старк чувства выражать, НЕ УМЕЛ! Вместо благоговения и какой-то там одухотворенности он ощущал привкус фальши – слишком уж были громкими признания, слишком пафосно звучали. Нет, пафос, это хорошо. Где-нибудь на трибуне, или там, перед строем бойцов, чтобы поддержать их боевой дух. Но никак не в своей жизни. В обеих своих жизнях. Наверное, Пеппер его поэтому и оставила. 

Ладно, вернемся к нашим баранам, и будем думать о насущном. Тони даже представить себе не мог, что же такое приключилось с Броком – все ведь нормально было! Или не было? Все же трудно быть гением – в какой-то другой области обязательно останешься профаном, а Тони этого жуть как не любил!

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - голос серьезный, морда хмурая, руки в карманах спрятал – ни дать, ни взять неправедно обиженный. 

\- И я так думаю. Может, присядем? А то мне отчего-то кажется, что разговор затянется, - насилу заставив Тони молчать, Ани кивнула командиру на более или менее свободное местечко на диване.

\- Кто такой Тони? – это называется «взять быка за рога». Он и сам не хотел начинать разговор с этого вопроса, оно само так вышло.

Антония Старк подавилась воздухом и закашлялась. И было отчего, вообще-то. 

\- Мне вопрос повторить? – все равно уже поздно сдавать позиции.

\- Не в таком тоне, солдат. Могу и обидеться.

\- Ответь мне.

\- Зарядил, бля, как удод, - пробубнила Ани, подражая Вано. – К чему вопрос? Откуда ты знаешь о Тони? Что ты вообще о нем знаешь?

\- Мы с ребятами подслушали ваш разговор с Мэтти, - и ему даже стыдно не было – ушло все куда-то на дальний план.

Значит, по сути он ничего не знает – камень с души упал. И успел надумать всякой бяки – и на душу опустился камень побольше. Правы были Локи и Мэтти, когда говорили, что лучше рассказать все самой. И Вано с ними согласился. Тони ненавидел быть неправым, это так угнетало!

\- Знаешь, что? – Брок даже встрепенулся от перемены интонации. – Давай поднимемся ко мне? Я все тебе расскажу, честно слово – даже не стану пытаться что-то скрыть. Вот только история эта долгая и непростая, так что захвати себе чего покрепче, а мне морковного сока, идет? И еще пиццу. И пару мандаринов. И горчицу не забудь.

Так, хмурясь и почесывая затылок, Рамлоу направился на кухню. Скандала не случилось. Не то, чтобы он этого жаждал, нет, конечно! Но Ани даже не расстроилась, что за ней следили. И еще кажется, что на ее лице было оно – облегчение. Как это понимать?

Ани выглядела немного растрепанной и рассеянной – милой. Какой не выглядела весь прошедший месяц, или чуть больше. 

\- О, принес! Давай сюда, - и, наскоро содрав с мандарина кожуру, впилась в него, словно вампир. – Шпашибо.

\- Скажи мне, что происходит? – попросил Брок. Боже, как же он, оказывается, устал!

\- Я в кресло сяду, а ты – куда уж захочешь. Устраивайся поудобнее и слушай, - внутри у Ани все тряслось, ведь правду говорить она не любила. Да еще и так – чтоб душу выворачивать. Интересно, он сразу в психушку позвонит, или маленько погодя? – Все началось с того, что в прошлой жизни я была мужчиной и умерла…

Когда Старк закончила говорить, часы показывали половину третьего ночи. Однако! Рамлоу сидел на полу у кровати, потихоньку потягивая вермут – пить что-то потяжелее казалось неуместным. Раньше. Сейчас же хотелось напиться до поросячьего визга, чтобы проснуться завтра – и ничего не вспоминать. Брок поверил ей почти сразу – как оказалось, понимание родилось в нем давно, лишь искало подходящие слова. Ани было необычной, поскольку такой и была. Буквально все в ней вопило об этом. Так почему же общая картинка стала ясна только сейчас? Наверное, им всем так было проще – не задумываться, не искать подвоха, не вникать в детали. Всех их нашла и объединила Ани – и они были ей за это благодарны.

Тони выдохся – напрочь. По пальцам одной руки можно было пересчитать, сколько раз он так исповедовался. И теперь ждал – приговора. 

\- У меня только один вопрос, - от долгого молчания голос солдата слегка охрип. Или, может, от волнения. – Это вкусно?

Ани выпучила глаза, пытаясь сообразить, что же Брок имеет ввиду? Не мог же он спятить? 

\- Что?

\- Мандарины с горчицей, - пояснил тот, кивая на кожуру и пустую упаковку от приправы.

\- Ничего так вкус, бодрит, - сипло отозвалась она. 

\- Выпить не хочешь? – и протянул полупустую бутылку виски, которую выудил из-под кровати.

\- Нет, - а теперь вдохнуть поглубже и сказать. Это ведь так просто – всего два слова. Два. Слова. Всего. – Нам нельзя.

Сначала Рамлоу усмехнулся, а потом резко побледнел. Организм протрезвел мгновенно.

\- НАМ?!


	12. Часть 11. Свадьба и прочие неприятности

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую всех!
> 
> И-и-и-и-и... мы добрались до свадьбы! Но только чьей? Читайте и узнаете:)
> 
> Всех благ и до эпилога!
> 
> P.S. автору категорически не нравится Шерон Картер - не бейте меня фанаты Эмили ВанКэмп:)))

Мир изменился. Это чувствовалось в воздухе, ощущалось всеми фибрами души, оседало на языке терпкой пряностью. Мстители присматривались, но понять, что происходит, не получалось – нечто словно бы мелькало на самой границе восприятия, говоря, что оно рядом, но рассмотреть не позволяло. Если вспомнить, то в последнее время по службе глобальных проблем не возникало, отделы, сформированные после победы, работали в штатном режиме, даже с Халком все было просто зашиб… отлично! Так в чем же дело? (А Брок с Ани лукаво перемигиваются!)

\- И что ты думаешь? – Баки выжидательно уставился на Роллинса.

\- О чем? – вопросил тот, борясь с желанием закатить глаза, схватиться руками за голову или же постучаться лбом об стол.

\- О том, что я сказал, - и в его взгляде наметилась горькая обида.

\- Поговори об этом с Капитаном, - посоветовал находчивый Роллинс, и собрался было свинтить, но металлическая рука крепко вцепилась в рукав его любимой рубашки. – Барнс, твоя неспособность уговорить одну единственную девушку связать себя узами священного брака говорит лишь о том, как мало и плохо ты стараешься! У вас даже есть общий ребенок, а ты все мычишь, но не телишься, болван! – хваленый самоконтроль невозмутимейшего бойца СТРАЙК каждый раз давал трещину в одном и том же месте. Джек не переносил нытья Барнса. От слова совсем. 

\- Не злись, а помоги мне, - попросил тот, зная, что Роллинс выскажется, но потом что-нибудь придумает. Он вообще классный мужик!

\- Да-а-а, и откуда же ты взялся такой, - пробурчал Джек, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Что она на этот раз сказала?

\- Что едет к маме, - пожаловался Баки. 

\- Что говорит Сэм?

\- Уилсон? 

\- Нет. Сэмуайз Гэмджи*. Конечно, Уилсон! Включи мозг, Бинки!

\- Я – Баки.

\- А мне все равно. Так, что он сказал?

\- Что Дарси боится. 

\- И что он посоветовал?

\- Отвались от него.

\- И ты послушался?

\- Ну, да. А что мне оставалось?

\- А почему ты от меня отвалить не можешь, когда я прошу, а?

\- Ну, ты ведь мой друг. И всегда помогаешь.

\- А Кэп? Командир? Вдова? Фрай? Вано – на худой конец?

\- Стив занят своей свадьбой – не хочу его отвлекать. Брок ходит сам не свой после разговора с… не важно. И - Фрай? Ты серьезно сейчас? Фрай? Наташа меня откровенно пугает, а к русскому за советом я не пойду принципиально. 

\- Ага, а Романофф у нас не русская. Все с тобой ясно. И со мной тоже.

\- Так, что?

\- Дожимай. Что еще я могу посоветовать? Я никогда не был настолько влюблен, чтобы предлагать кому-то даже съехаться, не то чтобы жениться.

\- Романтики в тебе ни на грош. Я бы с Ани посоветовался, но она как чувствует – и сбегает.

\- А я не успел.

\- К моей радости. Поможешь?

\- Я побуду нянькой для вашего Стивена Энтони Балиана, это ж надо было так мелкого обозвать. А ты. Ты, горе ты наше луковое, отправишься со своей зазнобой к ее матушке – и будешь уговаривать будущую тещу. Ферштейн?

\- Ну, хоть так. Значит, мелкого я на тебя скину завтра, как раз хватит времени перехватить Дарси в аэропорте. Но если что-то пойдет не так…

\- Я тут же позвоню доктору Вэллингтон, - перебил его Джек. – И она примчится, как супермен, чтобы избавить вашу деточку от всех мыслимых и немыслимых болезней. Главное, чтобы от главной не вылечила. От жизни.

\- Типун тебе…

\- И тебе тоже. И побольше. А теперь – марш собирать вещи, и не мозоль мне глаза до завтрашнего дня! 

\- Я вообще не это имел ввиду, - сморщился Барнс. – Но с мелким Стиви все в порядке – и не нужно на каждый его чих звать доктора. 

\- Окей, буду звать доктора через раз, - на полном серьезе кивнул Джек. – Свали.

\- Пра-а-ативный, - хихикнул Баки, в тихую потирая ручонки - мелкого пристроил, Кэпа и Командира предупредил, билет купил еще вчера, и вновь возблагодарил Бога за то, что уважаемая матушка Дарси поехала отдыхать именно в Вегас. Нет, жизнь, определенно, налаживается.

Джек Роллинс с тоской глянул вслед ходячему бедствию. Он снова это сделал. Поддался на провокацию и позволил Бинки обвести себя вокруг пальца. Ани его теперь засмеет – «Сердобольный Джек!». Фу. 

 

***

 

Это стало привычкой – собираться втроем в кабинете, выставив Верных для охраны и острастки (ибо нефиг лезть к Всеотцу со всякими мелочами). Вот и теперь, когда Царица _царственно_ удалилась, пожелав на прощанье супругу и детям _по-королевски_ вдохновенно поработать (так и сказала), Один, Тор и Локи, переглядываясь, как первоклашки на уроке, дегустировали лучшее зеленое альвийское вино, попутно обсуждая дела в Царстве Вечности. И надо сказать сидели они душевно. 

\- Ох, и недовольная физиономия была у Лафея, - хихикнул Локи, который особого пиетета к биологическому родителю не испытывал, и не особого не испытывал, вообще никакого не испытывал. Самому странно было. – То ли еще будет!

\- Пожалей его, - Тор скорчил скорбную мину. – У него когнитивный диссонанс.

И Локи, и Один застыли изумленными памятниками самим себе – ВАУ! Это было сильно. По-настоящему. Мужик сказал!

\- Сейчас у меня будет диссонанс. Когнитивный, - просипел младший. – Ты где таких слов набрался, гений?

\- Я читаю умные книги и слушаю умных людей, - похвастался Тор (и бровями так поиграл, мол, знаю, что язвить начнешь).

\- Это ты так вежливо перефразировал, что являешься подкаблучником? – развеселился тот. – Пап, слышал? У нас теперь не только сильный, но и начитанный наследник. Девять миров этого не переживут!

\- Ты просто завидуешь, - и показал брату язык. – Пап, а давай Локи женим?

\- ЧТО-О-О-О?!!! – завопил тот. – Да как у тебя язык повернулся?! Меня?! Женить?! Свободолюбивое создание навечно приковать к могильному граниту официальных отношений?!

\- Во загнул! – восхитился Тор. – Не, пап, ты слышал? 

Но Один лишь посмеивался в усы – он и не чаял уже увидеть своих детей такими. Нет, споры и разногласия никуда не ушли, но приобрели иной оттенок. На памяти у царя это было впервые – его сыновья больше не соревновались, а старались дополнить, оттенить достоинства друг друга. Пожалуй, вместе они могли стать непобедимыми, о чем вскоре узнают все девять миров (заранее их жалко).

\- Чего не могу понять, так это того, откуда ты взял Камень Разума, - признался Тор, подливая брату вина. – Отец? – и тот степенно кивнул на кубок.

\- Он его выкупил у читаури, - хмыкнул тем временем Один. – Отдал за него эфир.

\- Так, я, кажется, понял, - закивал тот. – А Малекиту ты сказал, что его эфир сперли читаури. А ящеры с остроухими не договорятся?

\- Я – бог лжи, - довольно поведал ему Локи. – Боюсь, что теперь ящероподобным не знать покоя, поскольку свой «камень» бесконечности они отдавать не собираются. Как и темные эльфы. Они друг друга считают ворами и мародерами, поэтому презирают – друг друга. Как думаешь, договорятся?

\- Одни злобные, другие спесивые. Не-е-е, вряд ли, - и опрокинул в себя еще один кубок зелья.

\- И не скажешь, что это было… бесчестно? – поддел его Локи. – Ну же, Тор! А как же праведный гнев?

\- Прости, но я более не намерен оправдывать твои ожидания, брат мой, - пафосно заявил тот. – Теперь, когда надо мной более не довлеют стереотипы и негативное мышление, я намерен начать новую жизнь!

\- Небо Великое, он меня в могилу сведет, - простонал Локи. – Пожалуй, я все же выскажу Джейн все, что накипело.

\- Руки прочь от моей жены! – тут же заявил Тор. И замолк, опасливо поглядывая на родителя.

А Один молчал. Было обидно, конечно, что о женитьбе сына и наследника он узнал не от него, а от Хеймдалля, да и смертная дева… но что уж тут. Взглянув на младшего сына, Всеотец понял еще кое-что. Локи знал. И поддерживал.

\- Пап, прости его, - тут же заговорил Локи. – Я хотел тебе сказать, но дал слово. 

Однако Один все молчал, потихоньку потягивая вино. Мысли его посетили странные, непривычные, о давно позабытом – и похороненном. 

\- Когда-то давно, - заговорил он, с тоской поглядывая в распахнутое окно. – Когда-то давно жил в Асгарде один воин. Он любил пиры и сражения, восхищался победами своего отца и хотел стать на него похожим. В тот год миры облетела весть о том, что в Ётунхейме объявился неведомый мастер, заговаривающий звездный металл. Воин захотел себе оружие из такого металла – и отправился в Ледяной мир. Он нашел заклинателя, однако не был готов, к тому, что увидит. Оружие заговаривала дочь великана – имя ее было Грани. Велика была ее колдовская сила, сравнимая лишь с ее красотой. Изо дня в день уговаривал воин Грани заговорить для него пламенный меч, но отказывалась чародейка, ибо знала она, против кого асгардец обернет оружие. Прошло время, и воин по привычке уже приходил к дому великана. Как-то раз, остановившись на дороге, он взглянул на Грани, ловко управляющуюся с очередным своим творением, и понял. Понял, что не заговоренный клинок был ему нужен, а любовь дочери ледяного великана. Позор. Он пришел в ужас от этой мысли – и в гневе на себя и Великое Небо, сбежал. Но он уже не мог забыть Грани. В Асгарде он женился на той, кого выбрал для него отец – и все старался забыть ловкие руки и звонкий голос заклинательницы. Спустя время жена стала ему лучшим другом, а затем пришла любовь. Но он всегда жалел, что когда-то давно струсил. 

\- Пап, - почти шепотом заговорил Тор. – Что ты…

\- Это я был тем воином, - и Один взглянул на сына. – Я горжусь тобой, Тор. Ты смог сделать то, на что я не осмелился – выбрал свою судьбу сам. И пусть твоя жена – смертная, но то время, что вам отпущено, будет только вашим. 

\- Да и продвинутую медицину никто не отменял, - добавил Локи, попеременно то хмурясь, то лыбясь до ушей. 

Переводя взгляд с отца на брата, Тор чувствовал, как бешено стучит его сердце. Чего-чего, а вот благословения от Всеотца он не ожидал. Это было как… как… как гром средь ясного неба! Да и вся эта история с ётунской чародейкой изрядно выбила его из колеи. Как же так?! Это что же получается, все, что рассказывала ему мама…

\- Правда, Тор, - Локи нагло влез в его мысли. – Все было правдой. С определенной точки зрения. 

\- Точки зрения?!

\- Ха, а говоришь, что читать стал больше, - фыркнул тот. – Знаю я эти «книги». Они комиксами называются!

\- Не комиксы, а графические романы, - педантично поправил его Тор, чувствуя невероятную легкость – врать больше не нужно. И все хорошо!

\- Неуч инфантильный, - рассмеялся Локи. – И даже не скрываешь. Романы твои графические уже вся прислуга пересмотрела, и не на один раз. Даже папа парочку видел. Кажется, один из них называется «Аса», так? – под ехидным взглядом Тор покраснел.

\- В Мидгарде их все читают, - буркнул он под конец, и поспешил успокоиться горячительным. 

Хмыкнув про себя, Один вновь обернулся к окну. На душе у него стало спокойнее, легче. Высказавшись, он почувствовал, что прошлое и вправду отпусти его – ни боли не осталось, ни горечи. Печаль, и светлая тоска по тому, чему так и не суждено было случиться. 

Глядя на смеющихся сыновей, он был счастлив. И доведись ему прожить жизнь заново, он бы ничего не стал менять. Ну, может быть, только чуть-чуть.

 

***

 

\- Волнение и мандраж – вечные спутники любого бракосочетательного мероприятия, - поучительно высказывался Мэтти, менторски заложив руки за спину. – Пегги, просто дышите. Поверьте, все будет хорошо, просто отлично. Ани и Пеппер не позволят никому и ничему испортить праздник. К тому же, у вас слегка бледноватый вид. Взбодритесь!

\- Ты не помогаешь, - заявила Дарси. – Иди Стива помучай, ему полезно.

\- Ничего подобного, доктор Мэдисон пишет…

\- Он замуж не выходил, - отрезала та. – Иди. Марш! Брысь!

\- Ну и пожалуйста! – Хранитель задрал нос к небу и демонстративно выплыл из комнаты. Правда, эффект смазался, когда из-за двери послышался детский смешок.

\- Так, Пегги, дыши, - скомандовала новоиспеченная миссис Барнс. – Поверь, все не так страшно, как кажется.

\- Все еще хуже? – она кое-как выдавила из себя улыбку. – Я агент со стажем, прожила жизнь, принимала участие в совершенно секретных операциях, не раз рисковала своей жизнью и жизнями других… Но, Дарси, я и думать не думала, что ЭТО случится! 

\- Знаешь, я тоже не думала, - призналась та, теребя золотое кольцо на пальце. – И не хотела замуж. Нет, Джима я люблю, - тут же поправилась Дарси. – Но не терплю официоза. 

\- Да уж, - хмыкнула Пегги. – Вы, бессовестные, поставили нас перед фактом! Хорошо хоть пригласить не забыли!

\- Это была идея Баки, - отмахнулась Дарси. – Они с мамой меня подпоили. А когда я навеселе, то готова на любые подвиги. Думаю, мама все это специально устроила – недаром же отдыхать поехала в Вегас.

\- Зато ты этого приключения никогда не забудешь, - улыбнулась Картер, а потом сверкнула глазами. – И я еще кое-что заметила. Ты снова это делаешь. Маринованные оливки с медом.

\- Надеюсь, что в этот раз будет девочка, - не смутилась та. – А вы с блондинчиком когда наследником обзаводиться собираетесь?

\- Планируем на следующий год. Я как раз сдам дела Хилл или Романофф – пусть разбираются. Стив хоте…

\- Хочешь бросить свой отдел на Вдову? Ох, она поцарствует! – Антония появилась эффектно, как Стервелла Девиль, пинком распахивая двери (образно говоря). – Еще не готова?! Крестная, это уже тянет на пытку! Там капитан-сосулька скоро превратится в капитана-невротика. Пожалей будущего мужа – у него руки трясутся! Брюс ему чай какой-то подсунул, а Бак козликом вокруг скачет, отвлечь пытается.

Выглядела Ани Старк несообразно себе, непривычно, словно фея лесная – золотисто–зеленое свободное платье в пол, плетеные босоножки, а из украшений лишь деревянный амулет на тонком кожаном шнурке. Пегги ей завидовала, поскольку ей платье выбирала Пеппер – самое дорогое и модное, какое только могла найти за те две недели, что были у нее в запасе. Монументальное. И туфли. Боже, они были великолепны! Как выставочный экземпляр, например. А вот на счет того, как в этом орудии пытки передвигаться – уже другой вопрос. А был еще и монолит прически – идеальная. Иных слов просто не подобрать. И-де-ал. 

\- Крестная, я тут подумала, - и Старк закусила губу. – Пообещай на меня бедную не ругаться, а я тебе помогу. 

\- Антония, - и предупреждающе взглянула на ничуть не смущенную Старк. – Ты опять. Ты снова делаешь это. Опять.

\- Значит, обещаешь? – та лукаво сощурилась, пряча руки за спиной.

\- Помогай, - вздохнула крёстная. – Но разговор мы продолжим завтра.

\- Всенепременно, - подобострастно выдохнул Тони, протягивая крестной большой подарочный пакет. – Поверь, тебе будет в самый раз. А я пока предупрежу всех, что церемония на пол часика задержится. Дарси, от тебя теперь зависит… буквально всё!

И уже за дверью Старк услышал радостный вспик Дарси – а там и вправду было на что полюбоваться.

 

***

 

\- Стив, радость моя невротичная, прекрати метаться, - процедил Тони, напоказ лыбясь гостям. – Тридцать минут. Тридцать, ясно? Ты больше полувека ждал, потерпи еще чуток. И улыбайся, черти бы тебя побрали, нас тут со всех сторон снимают!

\- Улыбаемся и машем, да? – Роджерс, наконец, смог отвлечься. – Прости, ты прекрасно выглядишь, кстати.

\- Это ты точно подметил – кстати. И выгляжу ничего так, мне нравится. А ты не засматривайся, иначе я подумаю о том, что ты вдруг решил smenit' koney na pereprave, - и отвернулся, высматривая Мэтти.

\- Я бы не посмел злить Командира, - хмыкнул Стив.

\- О, а меня, значит, посмел бы? 

\- Мужская солидарность, - охотно пояснил тот, ехидно усмехаясь.

\- Ах, вот оно что! – восхитился Старк. Нет, этот Стив Роджерс нравился ему все больше и больше (не возбуждайтесь, как друг нравился!). Ишь, как глазами сверкает, аж смотреть приятно! – Может, нам, дамам, тоже стоит вспомнить о женской дружбе и солидарности, м? Что скажешь?

\- Что, кажется, сболтнул лишнего, - смеется тот, а затем меняется в лице. – Да когда же она спустится?!

\- О, а вот и наш Бинки, - плотоядно протянул Тони. – Иди сюда, герой. У меня есть для тебя маленькое, но ответственное поручение.

\- Я – Баки! – оскалился тот. – Не Бинки, не Джей Би, не Джей-Джей, не Банни и не Джимбо! БА-КИ! Баки!

\- А разошелся-то как! – и гений всплеснул руками, искоса поглядывая на Роджерса, который политкорректно смеялся в кулак. – Прям за живое задели! Глянь, Стиви, как глаза-то сверкают!

\- Чего делать надо? – пробурчал Джим. – Издеватели.

\- Будь другом, найди Мэтью, - попросила Ани. – Они с Локи что-то задумали, а мне бегать в ломы. Обещаю сюрприз завтра. В качества алаверды. 

\- Ты слишком много общаешься с Вано, - проворчал Джим. – Надеюсь, сюрприз того стоит, - и тяжко вздохнув, отправился на поиски.

\- А мне скажешь, что за сюрприз? – влез Стив. – В качества исключения? 

\- О, нет, никаких щенячьих глазок, - простонал Тони. – Ты же знаешь, что мне чертовски сложно тебе отказать! И пользуешься этим!

\- Именно! – тут же закивал Роджерс. – Скажи, а? Ну, пожа-а-а-алуйста!

\- Интересные у вас разговоры, - и как они не заметили еще одну мисс Картер. Блондинистую Картер. – А ты в своем репертуаре, Старк. Интересно, тётушка в курсе, что ты флиртуешь с ее почти мужем?

\- Шерон…, - начал было Стивен, но Ани больно ущипнула его за… то, что ближе лежало.

\- Эверхарт тебя уже заждался, вон по сторонам зыркает, - развязно протянул Тони, повиснув на Кэпе, как лиана. – Иди-иди, детка, пока Крис не нашел новую сенсацию. И не сверли меня взором горящим – не подействует.

\- Ты еще получишь по заслугам, Старк! – словно вода на плите шипит мисс Картер, и довольно-таки милое личико в миг искажается до неузнаваемости. – Всё к тебе вернется! Бумерангом!

\- Милое сравнение, - ухмыльнулся Тони. – А какое точное! Ты всю ночь репетировала? Мои поздравления, ты справилась на твердую троечку. Из десятки. 

\- Ты...! 

\- Пойди в уборную и сцеди яд – не расстраивай Пегги, - Старк похлопал взбешенную блондинку по щеке. – Иначе мне придется сказать, что тебе внезапно поплохело – и ты уехала по своим завистливым делам. 

\- Я тебе этого не прощу, стерва! – выплюнула та, дергано разворачиваясь. – Ты за это поплатишься!

\- С каблуками поосторожнее, не упади с платформы, - ехидно напутствовал Тони. – И передавай привет Крису. 

Как только Шерон скрылась в толпе, Стив смог выдохнуть. Не привык он к такому, ну - не привык! 

\- Стиви, солнце, не смотри на меня такими глазами, я невиноватая, - и пошаркала ножкой. – Она сама такая!

\- Ани, - почти простонал тот. – Что с вами не так? Хоть ради Пегги…

\- Вот давай не будем! – мгновенно ощетинилась Старк. – Это Шерри-Мерри положила на тебя глаз, а не я! 

\- Чт-что?!

\- Ты не знал что ли? – Тони аж подавился. – Вот святая наивность! Ты же у нас такая колоритная фигура – герой и в добавок красавчик, Стив! А Шерри-Берри всегда хотела выйти из тени любимой тётушки – и тут ТЫ, весь такой из себя. Вот она и бесится, поскольку знает, что с Пегги ей не сравниться – ни в твоих глаза, ни вообще. И… О! Началось! 

Разумеется, бравый капитан упустил из вида и беготню, и суету, и ажиотаж (счастливый!). У Стива из головы вылетели все мысли, оставив только: «Боже, она идет! Она сейчас будет здесь!». 

И она пришла. Ведомая под руку Обадайей, Пегги Картер сверкала счастливейшей солнечной улыбкой и, казалось, летела. Всё монументальное и основательно-идеальное осталось в комнатке наверху. Платье, которые крёстной принес Тони, было легким и воздушным – белый мокрый шелк, греческий стиль, оно было точной копией платья покойной миссис Оливии Картер*, мамы Пегги. 

Дарси смотрела на подругу с гордостью, ибо сделала все, чтобы превратить снежную королеву в Афину Палладу*. Нет, и прошлый образ был прекрасен, вот только совершенно не подходил огненному темпераменту Пегги. 

Ани вбирала в себя картину чужого радужного счастья – это было прекрасно! Контрастно-ярких, диаметрально противоположных Стива и Пегги взаимная любовь сделала одинаково неземными, эфемерными. Ими хотелось любоваться, словно первым в мире рассветом. 

И как-то так получилось, что вся церемония прошла мимо – Ани любовалась, а Тони вспоминал. 

Прошлая жизнь потихоньку стиралась из памяти, сглаживались чувства - новые воспоминания неуклонно теснили прошлое. И уже невозможно было представить новых Мстителей без Баки Барнса и барона Штрукера, без Киллиана и Фостер, без Фрая и Обадайи. Не было больше того надлома, надрыва, что с самого начала и до исхода сопровождал Мстителей. В другом мире, в другой реальности их собрал Фьюри, чтобы использовать по своему усмотрению. Они были не командой – сборищем людей и не-людей, которых вместе свели лишь обстоятельства непреодолимой силы. И это довлело над всеми ними – чуть больше чем коллеги – друзья поневоле. Каждый из них чем-то пожертвовал, от чего-то отказался, к чему-то шел – но цели эти не были общими. И кончилось всё тем, чем кончилось – противостоянием. Потому что не было доверия, не было желания выслушать и понять. Ни у кого. Сейчас, по прошествии времени, Тони принял, что Стив был отчасти прав, когда так истово защищал друга. Кого еще так защищать, как не друзей, когда никого больше у тебя в этом мире не осталось? Был прав, когда не дал ему стать убийцей. Вина Роджерса была в том, что он слишком долго тянул, позволив другому, позволив врагу воспользоваться правдой - и ударить в самое сердце. Может быть, они бы еще смогли договориться. Когда-нибудь потом. Однако, ущербные изначально отношения не вернулись бы в норму – скорее это был бы вооруженный паритет, ведь как ни склеивай осколки, стекло все равно целым не станет. И, наверное, Великая Мать была права, когда отправила Тони именно сюда. Впрочем, им, существам столь масштабным, виднее.

\- Заканчивай витать в облаках, - прошептал на ухо знакомый голос. – Пора идти.

\- Задумалась, - отозвалась Ани. – Они очень красивые, правда?

\- Ты лучше, - шепнул Брок и потянул ее за собой.

\- Выкрутился, - признал Тони. – Дипломатично ответил. Значит, ребятам все расскажешь сам. 

\- Ну вот, озадачила, - хохотнул Командир. – А поцеловать мужа не хочешь? 

\- Вот как только расскажешь, и нам не нужно будет от всех прятаться – обязательно. Могу даже в Главном Зале Башни. Или в прямом эфире, - соблазнительно проворковала Ани, Тони же любовался видом слегка поплывшего супруга. Это было офигеть чувство! Причем сам Тони не испытывал никаких неудобств, обладая двойственным сознанием. Честно сказать, ему это даже нравилось – способность мгновенно переключать восприятие, манипулировать мышлением и использовать собственное тело, как оружие (теперь-то Тони очень хорошо понимал Черную Вдову!). К слову о Вдове – поддразнить дорогого супруга не помешает. – Всё будет, как ты захочешь.

\- Ты… ты просто… невозможная! – почти простонал тот. – И почему мы должны куда-то идти? Они там без нас не обойдутся?

\- О, нет, милый мой, нет, - и теперь уже Ани тащила его к остальным. – Я хочу там присутствовать, ведь не каждый день выдаешь замуж собственную крестную. Ты ведь не против? – и улыбнулась.

\- Ты меня провоцируешь, - выдохнул Брок, помогая ей усесться за столик. – Специально. 

\- Именно. Ты только сейчас это понял? О, креветки! Хочешь? – и подсунула ему под нос бормаша-переростка. – Вкусно. Особенно со взбитыми сливками.

\- Не сомневаюсь, – поспешно закивал тот. – Наслаждайся.

\- Ах, да! Ты же у нас с морепродуктами не дружишь, - усмехнулся Тони.

\- Если бы дружил, то сейчас сидел бы в психушке.

\- Резонно.

Так, перебрасываясь почти ничего не значащими фразами, они наблюдали за дальнейшим действом. Действо было интересным, пышным, восторженным, насыщенным и очень громким. И самое интересное, что Джарвис, обзаведясь материальным воплощением, радовался больше остальных. Хотя, ему простительно – ему ведь без году – неделя!

А еще было заметно, что молодожены уже как бы и не с народом – лица у них были такие… мечтательные… 

…В общем, все было хорошо. Но! Это еще не всё! Однако, то, что происходило между молодоженами – только их дело, и мы «опустим завесу милосердия над этой сценой»*.

 

_____________  
"звездочкой" отметила не своё, но расписывать откуда взяла, не стану - мне лень:)))


	13. Долго и (хе-хе) счастливо

С конфликта, названного репортерами «Гражданской войной» прошло всего-ничего – год. Вот только за каких-то двенадцать месяцев изменилось слишком многое – и эти изменения не из тех, что можно обернуть вспять. Было разрушено то, что теперь возможно лишь воссоздать заново, но не собрать по осколкам. Потому что мертвых к жизни не вернешь. А Мстители без Тони Старка – сами понимаете. 

Тони. Энтони Эдвард Старк. Гений, миллиардер… друг, искореженные и обгоревшие останки которого теперь гниют в земле. Мертвый. Неотмщенный. 

Гибель Железного Человека затронула многих – начиная от друзей и заканчивая врагами. Вот так вот – любили и ненавидели, возносили и проклинали. Равнодушных не было. 

Через час после сообщения о взрыве, когда ни одна из известных террористических групп не взяла на себя ответственности, в прямой эфир прорвалось сообщение: «Он не будет забыт. Убийцы свое получат!». Адреса отследить не смогли. 

Сообщение о взрыве и смерти нового директора ЩИТа застало бывших мстителей врасплох. Вопреки ожиданиям, они не стали отсиживаться в Ваканде (хоть и было там преинтересно), нет. После побега из Рафта, народ расползся по миру. Кто-то, как, например, Лэнг, вернулись домой. Да, теперь приходилось быть осторожнее, но и только – не Человеку-Муравью бояться быть пойманным. О Бартоне и Уилсоне тоже никто сильно не беспокоился – один шпион со стажем, другой солдат с массой полезных знакомств. Так что – растворились в бескрайних просторах родных соединенных штатов. Проблематичнее было Ванде, поскольку ее лицо мелькало в Сети непозволительно часто и крупным планом. Наташа Романофф помогла ей осесть где-то во французской глубинке – в городке Гернон. Сам же Стив, оставив друга на попечение докторов Ваканды, отправился в Манчестер, где его уже ждал Фьюри. Они уже успели встретиться, когда новость о взрыве в мгновение ока облетела весь мир. 

Непонятно как, но в течение трех часов Вижн вышел на Фьюри (странно, что раньше не связался – например, по «просьбе» Старка). И уже на следующий день серенький и неприметненький самолетик во весь опор мчал через Атлантику. Еще неделю спустя Мстители собрались вновь, ВСЕ Мстители. Пригласили даже Паучка, поскольку не смогли от него избавиться, тот выследил Роуди. 

Сидя в одном из закрытых бункеров ЩИТа, они молчали. Не оттого, что не было что сказать, просто слова были не нужны. Каждый обдумывал идею, как достать убийц. Нат попыталась выйти на Пеппер, но та была убита горем и отказалась с ней говорить – у бедной вечной недо-жены было кошмарно много дел – в первую очередь связанных с похоронами. Бедняжка работала на автомате – осунулась, похудела, и как-то истончилась – даже смотреть на нее было больно. 

Но было и еще кое-что, о чем не писали в газетах и не трезвонили в новостях. Новая база Мстителей перешла в режим полной консервации – Пятница, после того как получила известие о смерти своего создателя, включила в здании пожарную тревогу. Люди вышли, а вот обратно попасть никто больше не сумел – все входы и выходы были перекрыты незнакомой броней, которую не брали ни лазер, ни взрывчатка – ничего ее не брало! Да и сам искусственный интеллект предпочел самоустраниться до предела – Пятница, проще сказать, отключила сама себя, и только Тони Старк мог запустить ее вновь. 

Месяц Мстителями предпринимались попытки узнать, кто стоит за взрывом, проникнуть на базу, найти хоть какие-то ниточки! Но единственное, что удалось установить точно, это тип взрывчатки. Вернее, методом исключения вычислить, что ничего похожего во всех известных реестрах мира нет. На месте взрыва работали не только ФБР, но и АНБ, поэтому Мстителям приходилось прорабатывать свои операции с особым тщанием, дабы не попасться. Самым обидным было то, что не было доступа к базе данных ЩИТа – у Ника интуиция выла, что подсказки можно найти там. 

Старались все, и тем более обидным было, что первый ощутимый результат поступил от Питера-Паучка. Самый молодой да к тому же гик, он был вхож туда, куда остальным вход заказан. Там он и выяснил, что все те, кто получил от Тони Старка «добро» на свои гранты, объединились, чтобы найти убийц своего благодетеля. Но это было лишь вершиной айсберга, ведь очень многие талантливые люди направили свои усилия на то, чтобы пойти путем своего кумира. Нет, такой брони, как у Старка никто не создал, однако некоторым это было и не нужно. Что могут сделать несколько сотен человек, обременённых мозгами, знаниями, деньгами, свободным временем и ярым желанием добиться справедливости? Как оказалось, очень многое. Очень. Они, особо не выпендриваясь, называли себя «Старковыми Детками», что вызвало едва ли не нервное подергивание единственного и горячо любимого глаза у Ника Фьюри. И вообще, его нервировало такое количество бунтующих гиков на квадратный метр. 

Одна голова, как говорят, хорошо, а две – лучше. Не наш случай. Ни две, ни двадцать две, ни двести двадцать две головы не придумали, как попасть на Базу, не разрушив ее до основания (а все Старк с его системой самоуничтожения!). Плюясь и матерясь сквозь зубы, Фьюри пытался организовать хоть какое-то подобие порядка в нестройных рядах «Старковых Деток», и у него даже кое-что получалось. Самым главным было - справиться с массой эмоций молодых специалистов, варьирующих от откровенной ненависти и ярко выраженной неприязни к «Команде Кэпа», до чего-то прямо противоположного. 

Стивен устал прятаться и от тех и от других, а иной раз хотелось просто и без затей настучать по злобным или, что еще хуже, восторженным физиономиям. Чудом останавливал себя в самый последний момент – и уходил. Прятался где-то на самых нижних уровнях – в спортзале, или же маскировался под гражданского и выползал прогуляться. Но забыться не мог, как ни старался. Не то, чтобы Стив слишком уж винил себя… Ну, винил, конечно, не без этого, но больше всего его сейчас занимало другое – КТО. Кто был убийцей? А еще Роджерс устал – от бездействия, от мыслей, от суеты, от людей и от болтовни. Просто ДО ЧЕРТА УСТАЛ! 

А иди оно всё!!! 

И ушел гулять.

 

***

 

Утро для Стива Роджерса было недобрым, ибо его впервые за долгое время мучило похмелье. Самое настоящее. И было еще кое-что. Вернее, кое-кто, посапывающий под боком. Беззвучно застонав, он прикрыл глаза и впервые в жизни малодушно натянул на голову одеяло, прячась от реальности. Попытки вспомнить, что же было вчера, с треском провалились – единственное, что сохранилось в памяти, это скорость и огни ночного города. 

Провалявшись еще минут пятнадцать, Стив не выдержал, его заела собственная совесть. Потихоньку поднявшись, он ускользнул в ванную – освежиться стало критически необходимо. Маленькое помещение едва вмещало габаритного героя, поэтому приходилось действовать с осторожностью слона в посудной лавке. 

Клубы пара заполнили комнатку, мгновенно потускнело, а затем и вовсе исчезло отражение в зеркале. Чему Стив, надо признаться, был рад, поскольку зеркало было в полный рост (извращенцы!). Закончив приводить тело и душу в порядок, Стив машинально провел рукой по гладкой поверхности зеркала. И замер. 

\- Только не ори, Роджерс, - Тони Старк, мертвый, блядь! Тони Старк! смотрел на него вместо собственного мокрого отражения. – А ты хорошо выглядишь, старичок! Жаль, что вижу тебя лишь частично, – точно, это был Старк.

Стив молчал, силясь убедить себя, что все еще не проснулся, что все это – пьяный бред! А потом бред заговорил снова:

\- Ты не спишь, Кэп, это и вправду я, - знакомо улыбнулся тот. – И лучше бы тебе перебраться куда-нибудь в более уединенное место. Видишь ли, у меня мало времени.

\- Ты умер, - прошептал Стив, подходя на шаг.

\- У каждого свои недостатки, здоровяк. Ты вот тоже бодростью не блещешь. Нам надо перетереть тихо и по-мужски, поэтому давай, шевелись, - торопил его Тони. – Кстати, не скажешь, как зовут даму, которая оставила тебе такие красочные отметины?

Роджерс невольно коснулся рукой шеи и мгновенно воспламенел ушами. А еще вспомнил, что не дома, то есть, не на базе, а в квартирке ночной попутчицы. И, судя по отсутствию… звуков, она еще спит. Черт, как-то неудобно сбегать, не сказав ни слова – даже имени не узнав! Но не будить же – пусть спит.

\- Записку оставь, что, мол, ночь была великолепной, навеки ваш капитан-со…

\- Прошу, не продолжай, - перебил его Стив. – Пообещай, что это не бред. Что мы поговорим.

\- На мизинчиках поклясться? – хмыкнул тот. – Иди уже, - и растворился, являя Роджерсу собственное ошалевшее отражение.

Он потряс головой, пытаясь сообразить, был ли Тони реальным, или же результатом нервного срыва. Первое предполагало, что Стив пообщался с духом, а второе – необходимость срочно лечиться. А главное, доказательств не было – ни первого, ни второго. 

В раздумьях капитан простоял еще примерно пару тройку минут, пока дверь в ванную не отворилась, пропуская внутрь лохматое и заспанное тельце, закутанное в простынь. Шарики в голове Стива задвигались активнее, ибо он в упор не мог определить, кто перед ним. Тело среднего роста, не тощее, но протяжное, стрижка короткая, лицо овальное, приятное, руки с аккуратными кистями и тонкими пальцами - пожалуй, крупновато для девушки, но чересчур женственно для парня. 

\- Привет, - пробурчала… пробурчал… пробурчало… в общем, пробурчали Роджерсу. – Закончил уже? Будь другом, свари кофе, а? 

Кофе – это неплохо, это очень даже хорошо! И время подумать появится. Ну а вопрос с прощальной запиской решился не в пользу последней.

 

***

 

Сидеть на маленькой кухоньке и прятать глаза в чашке с кофе – не самое приятное продолжение и без того не радужного утра. А все потому, что Стив до сих пор не знал, кто перед ним, а рассмотреть человека внимательнее стеснялся. 

\- Вчера ты был смелее, - наконец заговорил… -ла, -ло - вот засада! – Ты ведь Капитан Америка, да? 

Пробурчав что-то в кружку, Роджерс боролся с румянцем – и успешно, надо сказать.

\- Обалдеть! Да мне ни в жизнь никто не поверит! У тебя голова болит? Таблетку? – Стив яростно закивал головой, мол, болит, еще как болит!

Градус неловкости все повышался, и теперь в комнатке повисло тягостное молчание. Как тут лучше поступить? Может, просто уйти? Нет, это ведь невежливо. Еще невежливее говорить, что ничего не помнишь – особенно имени, и даже не представляешь, с кем повел ночь.

\- Эм-м-м, может, еще кофе? Стив?

\- Нет, - выдавил тот. – Прости, мне пора.

\- А, - и голос такой разочарованный – бли-и-ин. – Ну, ладно. 

\- Я… прости, но я не помню…, - решился, наконец, Роджерс, поднимая виноватые глаза.

\- Джей. То есть Джессика, - ответила! девушка (аве, кесарю небесному!).

\- Джессика, - с улыбкой повторил Стив. – Прости, я…

\- Все нормально. В жизни и не такое случается, я вот, например, не помню, как проколола себе пупок, - растрепав волосы, заявила она. – Ты милый, когда краснеешь. Звони, если появится свободное время – я буду ждать.

И только теперь Стивен смог разглядеть, что девушка-то красивая! Жалко, ведь теперь-то он бы с радостью остался.

\- Позвоню, - пообещал он. – Обещаю.

Так, насвистывая, он направился к базе. Как оказалось, утро _может_ быть добрым. Вопреки обстоятельствам.

 

***

 

К зеркалу Стив подходил с опаской. Вдруг он просто себе всё придумал? А, нет, не придумал.

\- Ты долго, - проворчал Старк. – Я уже устал тебя ждать. 

\- Так, это правда, - выдохнул тот, сползая по стене. – Тони…

\- Правда-правда, друг мой недоверчивый. Ты не падай в обморок раньше времени, я еще и говорить не начал, - смеется гений, так знакомо щурясь. – У меня столько новостей, ты просто не поверишь!

\- Тони, я…

\- Не, ты послушай! Я ведь не совсем умер, Стив, и… Стив? Стив! Сти-вен!!! На меня смотри, капитан-обморок! – взвыл встревоженный Старк. – Ты уже в норме. Способен слушать и слышать? Или сходишь водички попить?

\- Объясни, - осип тот. – Ты сказал… Но я видел твой… останки, Тони. И врачи… они… они подтвердили…

\- Я щас всё объясню, а ты случай, идет? Начну издалека, чтобы два раза объяснять не пришлось, - гений ухмыльнулся, а Роджерс мелко покивал - он все еще не мог поверить своим глазам. И ушам. – Так вот, существует множество миров, Стив. Некоторые из них параллельные. Я умер в своем мире, но моя душа перебралась на ПМЖ в другой мир. И, да, Роджерс, передай Романофф, что душа у меня есть! Теперь это доподлинно известно!

Стив приложил кончики пальцев к пылающему лбу, чтобы хоть как-то примириться с реальностью. Это же ни в какие ворота не лезет! Нет, на счет миров – это нормально, но вот Тони… И на этот раз он выкрутился! 

\- Ты меня вообще слышишь? – продолжал тарахтеть гений. – Эй, я с кем разговариваю?!

\- Я рад, что ты жив, Тони, - улыбнулся, наконец, Роджерс, поднимая глаза. – Пусть и так… относительно.

\- Вполне себе нормально, - отчетливо смутился Старк, а Стивен, заметив это, тихонько рассмеялся. – Что, смерть мне к лицу?*

\- Смерть… Это какая-то отсылка, да? – и снова все по-прежнему – шуточки, подколки, отсылки. Хотя, теперь все имеет определенный привкус – отчетливой горечи. – Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что я…

\- Знаю, - кивнул тот. – И ты каждый раз радуешь меня своей физиономией. Нравится мне смотреть, как у тебя эмоции скачут, и лицо меняется – хобби у меня такое. Грех не поддразнить такого красавчика, как ты, - и Стив снова покраснел. Ушами. – Вот именно об этом я и говорю. От твоих щек и ушей прикуривать можно! Или в темноте использовать в качестве ориентира. 

\- Тони! – простонал Роджерс, борясь с желанием закрыть лицо руками и сбежать.

\- Ладно, уговорил, не буду больше, - покладисто – подозрительно покладисто – пообещал Старк. – Я, собственно, по другому вопросу к тебе. Поверишь, у нас здесь идет 2014 год – Схождение Миров. Только благодаря этому, Локи смог связаться с тобой. 

\- Локи? – что-то тревожное заскреблось за грудиной, вот что опять вляпался Старк?!

\- Он, родимый, - кивнул гений. – О, Локи тут - милашка, не то, что в нашем мире. Та-а-ак, времени у меня не много, поэтому слушай, если нужно – записывай: чтобы получить доступ к Базе, тебе нужно ввести пароль, – и тут Старк покраснел.

Стив едва удержал свою челюсть от падения, поскольку такого он не видел НИКОГДА! Да полно, это вообще возможно?! 

\- Какой пароль? – с предвкушением спросил Роджерс, доподлинно зная, что гений чем-то простым не ограничился.

\- Ну-у-у, подойди поближе, - попросил тот. – Еще. Дай на ушко шепну.

Что же, шепнул. Стивен сначала побелел, затем покраснел, а потом и вовсе вскочил и выбежал вон. Но надо сказать, вернулся он быстро.

\- Ты!... Ты невозможный!... Наглый!... 

\- Не продолжай, самому стыдно. Вот честное пионерское, - перебил его Тони. – Прости, я не успел пароль сменить, так что – вот так вот. Потерпишь один раз – потом сам установишь что-нибудь эдакое, пафосно-патриотичное. 

\- Теперь мне хочется ударить тебя по зубам, - признался Стив, сверкая глазами. – Ты только за этим…

\- Я ведь извинился, чего злишься?! Могу уйти, если такой обидчивый – в следующий раз увидимся. Через пару тысяч лет! – фыркнул гений. – А, нет, не увидимся. Ну как, будешь слушать?

\- Буду, - через силу кивнул Стивен, которого упоминание о Баки особенно в таком контексте не просто застало врасплох, а по-настоящему вывело из себя. – Говори. И, кстати, ты всегда выводишь меня из себя, Тони. Даже мертвый. К-хм, прости.

\- Ладно, я заслужил, - и вправду ведь заслужил. – Но я был зол на тебя, так что…  
Стивен с тревогой смотрел в зеркало, ведь изображение Старка как-то странно дернулось, а затем застыло, как голограмма. А потом послышался голос - отчасти встревоженный, нежный и воркующий! голос Тони Старка!

\- _… -да же ты полез, малыш? И где наш папа, интересно мне знать? Прошу, отдай мамочке эту штуку, не то твой крёстный меня заколдует говорить только правду,_ \- Роджерс подумал, что у него галлюцинации. От переутомления. Потому что это ведь бред получается, правда же?

\- _О, наконец-то наш блудный папаша вернулся,_ \- и снова Тони. Вот только ехидства чуточку, капелька недовольства и море… флирта? Постойте-постойте-постойте! Тони назвал себя мамочкой?!!

\- _Прости, Вольфыч задач нарезал, еле сбежал_ , - а вот голос-то был знакомым. – _Локи, а ты чего такой довольный?_

\- _О, друзья мои, все дело в том, что Стивен Роджерс из другого мира сейчас увлеченно слушает нас,_ \- этот тягучий говор Капитан узнал бы из тысячи. 

По ровной глади зеркала пробежала частая рябь, словно в сломанном старом телевизоре, явив изумленному взгляду Капитана картину вполне мирную, наверное: мужчина, женщина, ребенок… и Локи. Только странный какой-то, непривычный.

\- Ты чего сделал, кудесник?! – зашипела женщина. – А ну верни всё обратно – как было!

Стивен даже забылся на минуточку, ибо дама была премилой – яркая такая брюнетка с живыми и блестящими карими глазами – мечта, а не женщина! 

\- Не буду же я стирать память национальному достоянию Америки? – риторически возразил асгардец, тряхнув короткими кудряшками (У Роджерса руки затряслись, так хотелось все это зарисовать!).

\- Ты с самого начала это планировал! – обвинила его женщина. – Кстати, привет, Стив, это я – Тони, - и помахала солдату рукой.

Ситуация стремительно превращалась в полный абсурд. Потому что это невозможно! Сон – всё только сон! Сон-сон-сон! Как в детстве – закрыть лицо руками и твердить себе, что это СОН. 

Весь следующий день Стивена Роджерса убеждали в обратном. И даже убедили (Кто бы знал, каких сил это стоило Тони и Броку). В общем, поведали все, что хотели и даже больше. А теперь Капитан лежал на своей кровати, заложив руки за голову, и улыбался, вспоминая. 

Поверить в иные миры оказалось просто – и даже приятно. И то, что неугомонный Старк нашел свою судьбу где-то там, радовало. Да и груз вины стал куда меньше. Смешно сказать, он ведь даже к Рамлоу проникся – в другом мире Брок так и не стал Кроссбоунсом, да и СТРАЙК… Однако, положа руку на сердце, стоило признать, что все изменило появление Старка. Он и на этот раз выкрутился! 

Стивен так и уснул, убаюканный видениями иной реальности.

 

***

 

Фьюри и Романофф внимательно следили за Капитаном Роджерсом, ибо тот с утра улыбался и даже активно с кем-то переписывался. На все вопросительные взгляды он только пожимал плечами, продолжая отправлять сообщения. Это сочли хорошим знаком.

На следующий день, когда Стив вновь исчез, никто не стал бить тревогу, подумали, что Капитан, наконец-то, начал приходить в норму. Сам Роджерс с этим утверждением поспорил бы, ведь ему предстоял одиночный рейд на Базу. Нужно было проверить, не сошел ли он с ума. 

База встретила его тишиной и запустением. Подойдя к панели, Стив ввел трехсотзначный пароль (параноик Старк), а затем сунул руку в анализатор, ибо гений не мог обойтись без генетического сканирования. И только потом, когда первая линия блокировки была снята, он, отчаянно краснея, повторил то, что сказал ему Тони – последний код, отключающий систему самоуничтожения. 

Сердце пело, ибо Стив не был сумасшедшим, а Тони Старк был жив! Пусть в чужом мире, пусть в другом теле – но ЖИВ! И как-то сразу мирно сделалось на душе, как-то спокойно и легко. И проблемы больше не казались неразрешимыми, ведь он вернулся домой. И он смог вернуть дом Мстителям. А это значит, что когда придет беда, они будут готовы.

Коридоры и переходы, лаборатории и тренировочные залы – они ждали, когда люди вернутся, чтобы вновь быть частью каждодневного неустанного труда защитников Земли. 

Стив искал. Тони говорил о каком-то сюрпризе, который можно будет увидеть только тогда, когда Пятница перезапустится. А чтобы перезапустить ее нужно…

\- Ты кто такой? – вопрос застал бравого капитана врасплох. Мало сказать, застал врасплох – Стивен впервые в жизни полноценно вздрогнул!

Резко обернувшись, Роджерс гулко сглотнул, ибо слова буквально застряли в горле. Вот почему Локи так смотрел то на него, то на Тони! Он знал! Ну конечно, он всё знал! 

\- У тебя лицо знакомое. Ты случайно не Стив Роджерс? – на Капитана смотрел еще один мертвец (а фигуральный или нет – придется выяснять). Нет, трупа Кроссбоунса так и не нашли, но никто и не предполагал, что Рамлоу… Да полно, Рамлоу ли это?! На вид не старше самого Стивена, если брать в расчет только прожитые годы, а не промороженные. 

Нужно было что-то ответить, но слова пропали. Положение спас Рамлоу. Ох, и ухохатывается же сейчас Старк! Хотя, пусть, ей полезно! (и Роджерс проказливо усмехнулся). 

\- Как ты попал сюда? Я вот уже больше полугода пытаюсь отсюда выбраться, - более молодая и менее шрамованная (точнее сказать, соврем не шрамованная) версия Кроссбоунса была на диво говорливой.

\- Смог узнать код, - сиплым голосом отозвался Роджерс. – Постой-ка, ты полгода…

\- Именно, представляешь? – перебил тот. – Идем, я тебе все покажу. Здесь все работает, вот только выйти нельзя, да и подключиться к внешним системам тоже. Нашел тут множество зашифрованных данных, мне стало любопытно, и я их расшифровал - все равно больше заняться нечем, - Стив только покосился на попутчика. – А потом наткнулся на свою фотку, слышь? Меня, оказывается, звали Брок Рамлоу! Сам-то я этого не помню, но чтиво было зачетным! Прости, я просто так давно ни с кем не говорил, что не могу остановиться – можешь мне врезать, честное слово, я не обижусь. 

\- Ты узнал о себе, - покивал Роджерс. – И что думаешь?

\- Радуюсь, что ничего не помню, - рассмеялся Брок. – Там описан не слишком приятный тип. А откуда ты код узнал? Что случилось со Старком? База в режиме консервации, значит, директор не успел назначить преемника. Так, что произошло?

\- Тони Старк… погиб. При взрыве в институте, - замялся он. – Но оставил мне послание, которое дошло только вчера.

Дальше шли молча, но Стив нутром чуял, как хочет обновленный Рамлоу высказаться, спросить, поделиться мнением – да что угодно, только бы не молчать. Похоже, полгода одиночества сказались на нем не слишком хорошо (догадливый какой). 

\- Привет, Пятница, - поздоровался Брок. – Теперь у нас есть полный доступ к твоим базам данных? 

Что могло сдохнуть в мире такого большого, что бывший гидровский агент, ныне чаявшийся покойным, а теперь еще и с отшибленной памятью смог самостоятельно запустить промоПятницу? Интересно, нигде не видно белого кролика, потому что становится всё чудесатее и чудесатее. 

\- Так точно, мистер Би, - отозвался вежливый ИИ.

\- «Мистер Би»? – и Стив выразительно выгнул бровь.

\- Мне в ломы зваться Броком Рамлоу, - признался тот. – Это она предложила, а я не стал отказываться. Кстати, дорогая, как второй пациент? 

_Какой еще пац…_

\- Мистер Максимофф по-прежнему находится в состоянии глубокой комы. Его показатели не изменились за последние 24 часа, мистер Би.

\- Мне нужно присесть, - признался Роджерс.

\- Что, слишком, да? – угадал «мистер Би». – Я читал отчеты по «Альтрону» и «Заковии», вот заварушка была! Удивительно, но Питера спасла его мутация – ускоренный метаболизм обусловил повешение уровня регенерации. А потом – как отрезало. Ему ввели тот же препарат, что и мне потом, но он так и не пришел в себя. А жалко, тогда мне было бы не так скучно. Ты бледноват что-то, друг. Может, водички тебе налить? Или чего покрепче плеснуть? У меня тут НЗ припрятан – спирт медицинский, потому что Пятница отказывается выдавать больше пары бутылок пива в день. 

\- Предатель, - шикнула ИИ.

\- Жадина, - «мистер Би» не остался в долгу.

\- Давай спирт, - перебил Роджерс, поскольку если и не напьется, то хоть приглушит тошнотворный привкус недоверия. 

И снова всколыхнулась обида, поскольку Тони МОГ сказать им, сказать ЕМУ. Но промолчал. И сколько бы он еще молчал?! Он ведь знал! Знал!!! 

В три глотка осушив пол литровую колбу, Стивен начал мерять шагами комнату, ища, что бы сломать или уничтожить. 

\- Зол, да? – догадался Рамлоу, предусмотрительно отодвинувшись в дальний угол командного пункта (тот, что к выходу поближе). – Знаешь, а у меня тут одна запись имеется. Видимо, Старк ее часто пересматривал. Глянь-ка. Пятница, проиграй ТУ запись.

_\- Стой, Тони! Тони!_

_\- Ты знал?_

_\- Что именно он – нет._

_\- Не увиливай, Роджерс! Ты знал? Ну!_

_\- Да._

 

Как ушат холодной воды на голову, аж до костей пробрало! Это что же получается…

\- Как по мне, так вы друг друга стоите, - Брок на показ усмехался, а сам искал повод смотаться. Неужели – испугался? – Даже лица у вас похожи были. И не смотри так – мне судить легко, ибо я ни хера не помню! 

\- Ты не мог бы…

\- Уже ушел, Кэп. Не скучай, - и счел за благо удалиться, то и дело спрашивая себя – ну кто же его за язык-то тянул?

А вот у Стива думы были посерьезнее. Мало того, что его поставил на место какой-то… ладно, не какой-то, а Брок. Так еще и ощутить себя в шкуре Старка... Да-а-а-а, врагу такого не пожелаешь. И не то, чтобы он не пережил уже те события, пережил, конечно, однако осадок остался. А так получается – справедливо. Вроде бы. Да и понятно, почему Тони молчал – чтоб надежду лишнюю не давать, ведь это же получается, Питер уже пару лет в себя не приходит. Ох, как же непросто! И вроде бы прав, что скрывал, и прав, что молчал – как тут оценить правильно? Как сказать, понимаю, когда – да, понимаешь! Но только СЕБЯ, а не ЕГО. 

А потом на смену злости и возбуждению пришел стыд. И только Стив собрался было пойти и поискать Рамлоу, как его остановила Пятница:

\- Мистер Роджерс, в соответствии с распоряжением мистера Старка вы становитесь новым директором ЩИТа. Возобновить программу реабилитации Мстителей? – как обухом по голове. Значит Тони все же пытался их вернуть! Но не успел. Боже!

\- Да, Пятница. Возобновляй. А еще мне нужны сведения по последнему проекту Тони, - скомандовал Стив, припоминая просьбу Ани Старк.

\- Будет сделано, директор Роджерс. Отправить пакет «Зимний - капут» в Ваканду?  
\- Э-э-э, что? – едва не подавился Роджерс.

\- Это кодовое название личного проекта Сэра по избавлению мистера Барнса от программы контроля, - с претензией на иронию произнесла ИИ. 

\- А, да, - выдавил он. – Конечно. Отправляй!

Уф-ф-ф, вот же… Тони! Нет, положительно, только Старк мог ТАК разукрашивать его жизнь разнообразием самых противоположных чувств! Ох, как же Стив его ненавидел! И любил! 

Но главное, что начало положено - слово сказано. Начинается новая жизнь. Осталось только последнее дело. Важное дело.

\- О, так ты уже приступил к должности, - последнее дело само его нашло.

\- Да, - кивнул Стив, а затем виновато улыбнулся. – Спасибо, Брок. И прости.

\- Забей, - отмахнулся тот, и Роджерс понял, что его и вправду простили. Извиняться оказалось легче, чем он думал.

Так, перебрасываясь фразами, новый директор ЩИТа и новый Мститель обсуждали то, что удалось раскопать Старку. Об оставшихся в живых читаури, которые с тех приснопамятных событий на Манхеттене затаились и ждали, когда смогут отомстить. Это они устроили взрыв в институте, они убили Тони. И они за это еще поплатятся!

 

***

 

\- Думаешь, это была хорошая идея? – Ани сидела на любимом диванчике в мастерской и, кутаясь в клетчатый плед, грела руки о чашку кофе.

\- Брок, поверишь, но да – это была отличная идея, - фыркает Тони. – Я сделала все, от меня зависящее, а теперь они и сами разберутся. Да и мне будет спать спокойнее.

\- Ты плохо спишь? – усмехается тот. – Признайтесь, миссис Рамлоу, вы нагло мне лжете.

\- Ох, мистер Рамлоу, - томно тянет Ани, – вы просто видите меня насквозь! Послушай, а тебе еще не надоело это повторять?

\- Что? – и сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем ему жена говорит.

\- Ты знаешь, что, - и хитро щурится.

\- Ты опять хочешь заставить говорить меня, - пожаловался тот. – Как в тот раз, когда Пегги меня чуть не четвертовала! 

\- Не прибедняйся, я тебя и так люблю, - рассмеялась Ани. – И не стала бы крёстная тебя калечить – Стив бы ее остановил. Он тоже тебя любит.

\- Ты меня всего так и обрадовала, - проворчал тот, припоминая нелегкий день, который последовал сразу после самой запоминающийся свадьбы столетия.

_Брок отчетливо нервничал, поскольку именно ему выпала честь, - нет! Удовольствие! – поведать мстителям об изменении, которые произошли в жизни всеобщей занозы Старк._

_К слову, после того, как Ани ему все рассказала – и не только о прошлой жизни, но и о будущем ребенке, у Брока будто что-то в голове щелкнуло. Жизнь изменилась навсегда! Это было непривычное чувство, но приятное. Его не смутило и то, что Ани иной раз становилась «Тони». Пожалуй, это было даже любопытно, поскольку ОН отличался нездоровым цинизмом, ядовитым сарказмом и любовью все делать так, как захочет левая задняя пятка. В остальном – все та же Ани, ничего из рук вон, как говорится. Поэтому ее желание расписаться по-тихому лишь с двумя свидетелями Брок воспринял, как само собой разумеющееся. И даже подумал, что попади он в такой переплет, не смог бы также быстро освоиться в новом теле и мире. Само собой, он понимал нежелание Тони красоваться в белом платье на виду у толпы зевак._

_Ну что же – было бы сказано! Расписались они в ту же ночь, пригласив лишь Локи и Вано. На счет этих двоих, Брок даже подумал - не обидеться ли? Поскольку и кудесник, и русский ЗНАЛИ о Тони, а он – нет! Впрочем, решил простить – для своей же пользы. И каково же было его удивление, когда Антония преспокойно согласилась взять его фамилию, заявив, что Старкам пора на покой. Локи и Ванко при этом очень понимающе кивали, будто все поняли. А, может, так и было.  
В общем, на следующий день он проснулся уже женатым человеком с близкой перспективой стать отцом, поскольку собирался усыновить Мэтти. Ну, Хранитель против не был, но с Тони не согласился, поэтому остался Старком. Ну, в принципе, это не так уж и важно, поскольку по документам они все теперь – полноценная семья, большая и дружная. Даже как-то банально, если не копать глубже. _

_И вот, он – почти новоиспеченный муж – стоит в кругу друзей, в общем-то, и, перескакивая с одного на другое, рассказывет, по какой такой причине всех Мстителей прокатили с гулянкой на свадьбе всеобщей Ани. Ребята молчали. Нехорошо так молчали, обиженно. Нет, он их понимал, но и жену свою понимал, поэтому, как говорит Вано, звыняйте._

_\- Ребят, простите, - Ани все же вышла из-за его спины и встала рядом. – Но для меня это было важно. Исправиться я не обещаю, поэтому… Ну…_

_\- Антония, ты хочешь сказать нам что-то еще? – сурово поинтересовался Обадайя._

_\- Да, старик, - никто и не говорил, что Тони не злопамятный! – Через восемь месяцев у Говарда родится внук._

_Сначала была тишина, а потом посыпался шквал поздравлений. Все вдруг согласились с тем, что Ани и Брок поступили очень правильно, ибо нечего будущей мамочке волноваться! Обнимали все, целовали, по плечам хлопали – даже как-то неудобно стало, что приходится скрывать еще одну часть правды. Но, если так подумать, кому теперь нужна правда о Тони Старке? Ну, было. Было! Давно – в прошлой жизни аж! Теперь другие дела и заботы стали куда как важнее. Например, как назвать ребенка, кого выбрать крёстным, в какую школу отдавать – масса забот! Да еще и Мстители. Об организации тоже думать нужно – сама ведь собой она управляться не будет._

_Уже глубоко после, когда восторги поутихли, а родня, друзья и прочие гости расползлись по своим комнаткам, Брок, Стив и Баки долго еще сидели на крыше и обсуждали (сплетничали, вообще-то! За чашечкой (и не одной) водочки) реалии нового мира. Барнс поделился радостью, что у них с Дарси будет еще один малыш – за это выпили, ессно. Потом Стивен признался, что Пегги беременна, что тоже стало поводом отхлебнуть из заветных фляжек. Жизнь налаживалась, будущее смотрело на них глазами любимых – и это было прекрасно!_

\- О чем задумался, о супруг мой? – больше игриво, чем иронично вопросила Ани, помахав у него ложечкой перед носом. 

\- О том, что я тебя люблю, - признался тот. 

Тони ответил улыбкой, ведь больше у него не было нужды скрывать и прятать свои чувства даже от себя. Она уже могла спокойного произнести три заветных слова человеку, с которым связала судьбу.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - признался он. – То есть – мы: и Ани, и Тони. Ты дорог нам обоим. 

\- Я…

\- Поэтому принеси мне кофе, мандаринов и горчицы!

_Хранитель Пустошей улыбался. Это был не конец, а лишь начало новой удивительной истории._

 

Конец.


End file.
